Frialdad y calidez
by F-taicho
Summary: Soi-Fong es una chica fría a causa de su pasado. Suele meterse en peleas y problemas. Un día conocerá a una mujer que llamará su atención. ¿Como terminará ese encuentro?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Pues aquí estamos con una nueva historia, espero que os guste y es mi primera historia larga. Espero recibir buenas críticas para mejorar y continuar la historia.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo.**_

Capítulo 1: Expulsión y encuentro.

En la ciudad de Karakura, en el Instituto Seireitei, se encontraban todos los estudiantes en el recreo, cosa bastante normal de no ser por el alboroto que había cerca del gimnasio. Parecía haber una pelea, lo curioso de esta eran los protagonistas. Por un lado, se encontraba un joven alto, gordo y con aspecto grotesco. Por el otro, una chica de baja estatura y muy delgada. Sin pensar mucho, se podría pensar que la victoria se la llevaría el joven, sin embargo…

\- ¿Crees que puedes salirte con la tuya, Fong? ¡Pagaras haberme tirado la comida! – exclamó el joven.

\- Omaeda, la culpa es tuya por estar en mi camino. Tsk, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo – afirmó la chica con una arrogante sonrisa.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Tus chulerías no funcionaran conmigo!

Así, se inició la pelea. Omaeda se abalanzo hacia Fong e intentó darle con todas sus fuerzas. Fong permaneció tranquila hasta el último segundo en el que simplemente, esquivo el ataque, cogió a Omaeda del brazo y lo tiro al suelo. Este trató de levantarse pero una patada de Fong se lo impidió, luego le cogió del cuello y empezó a darle puñetazos sin parar. Podría haber continuado de no ser por la intervención del profesor de gimnasia, Kenpachi.

\- ¡Mocosos! ¿Se puede qué hacéis? ¡Está totalmente prohibido pelear en esta escuela! – gritó Kepachi mientras separaba a Fong de Omaeda y continuó en un susurro y con una sonrisa espeluznante – aunque admito que es interesante ver algo de acción…

\- Tsk, ni siquiera había empezado… - susurró Fong.

Tras eso, llevaron a Omaeda a la enfermería y a Fong al despacho del director. El director, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, era conocido como "El bastón llameante" por su aura flameante y su característico bastón con el que se apoyaba y, a veces, lo usaba como herramienta de escarmiento. En este caso, no sería diferente.

\- ¡Fong! ¡Soi-Fong! ¡Se supone que eres una señorita y lo único que haces es meterte en problemas! ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no dejarte llevar por impulsos? ¡Esta es la cuarta vez que vienes! ¡Además, no estas utilizando el uniforme de chica! ¿Es que nunca lo vas a usar? – gritaba con furia mientras intentaba asestarle golpes a Soi-Fong pero ella los esquivaba, con dificultad, pero lo hacía.

\- Yama-jii, le he dicho muchas veces que no quiero usar ese uniforme, es incómodo y horrible. Y sepa que Omaeda merecía esa paliza – dijo con tranquilidad Soi-Fong, pues Yamamoto había cesado sus ataques.

\- Aaah – suspiro Yamamoto – eres incorregible… Bien, estas expulsada por una semana y tendrás que trabajar en las materias a las que no asistas. Espero que no haya protestas de tu parte, ¿entendido?

\- Hai, Yama-jii – dijo Soi-Fong, pese a que era una rebelde sin causa, respetaba a Yamamoto y solo a él.

\- Bien, puedes retirarte. Sasakibe se encargará de que recibas tus deberes.

Y con eso, Soi-Fong se marchó del despacho y del instituto.

...

Se dirigió inmediatamente a su apartamento, el cual era pequeño pero con lo suficiente para ella. Cuando estaba por llegar, vio a un gato negro, al ser su animal favorito y al no tener nada más que hacer, le siguió. El gato trepo por una pared hasta un gran árbol y se sentó en una rama. Soi-Fong era muy ágil y eso no suponía ningún problema para ella. Cuando llego a donde estaba el árbol, el gato advirtió que alguien estaba cerca, por lo que saltó hacia una ventana abierta de un edificio, el cual parecía algo lujoso. De eso no se había dado cuenta Soi hasta que echó un vistazo al edificio. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde había saltado el gato y se sorprendió de ver al gato en brazos de alguien. Se acercó y distinguió a una mujer de piel morena. Cuando estaba pensando en que era mejor marcharse, la mujer la saludo, lo cual provocó que Soi perdiese el equilibrio y cayese. Por suerte, Soi utilizó sus piernas a modo de agarre a la rama.

\- ¡Cielos! ¡No te muevas, ahora voy y te ayudo! – exclamó la mujer asustada y con intenciones de subir al árbol.

\- No es necesario – dijo Soi y al instante, de un salto, se encontraba de nuevo de pie en la rama.

\- Pero... ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Tienes poderes o qué? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

\- No, nada de eso, es solo que soy muy ágil y se artes marciales. Tranquila que no necesito nada – y tras eso, se dispuso a bajar del árbol.

\- ¡Espera! No me has dicho tu nombre…

\- No necesitas saberlo. Adiós – dijo fríamente Soi-Fong.

\- Que persona más rara y tan interesante al mismo tiempo… - susurro la mujer con una cálida sonrisa.

...

Soi-Fong retomó el camino a casa. No era realmente culpa suya esa forma de tratar a la gente. Ella no confiaba en nadie por la infancia tan difícil que había sufrido. Eso la había convertido en una persona que desconfiaba de todos e intentaba tener el mínimo contacto con el resto y el poco que tenía, eran peleas. Así pues, cuando doblo en la esquina para meterse por un callejón que la llevaría antes a casa, se encontró a Omaeda y a unos cuantos amigos suyos.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien no ha tenido suficiente de mis golpes ¿Encima eres un cobarde, Omaeda?

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tengo el brazo roto por tu culpa! ¡Ahora pagarás por lo que me has hecho, chicos, sin piedad! – tras esa orden, todos sus amigos atacaron a la vez.

\- Tsk, parece que ahora tendré que hacer algo de ejercicio con estos insectos – y se crujió los nudillos, lista para la pelea. No tardo ni cinco minutos en dejarlos a todos inconscientes. Dirigió la mirada a Omaeda - ¿Quieres acabar peor de lo que ya estás? Si no quieres que me arrepienta de dejarte ir, más te vale desaparecer de mi vista, ahora mismo – dijo con total amenaza en su voz. Omaeda, como el cobarde que era, no espero mucho más para salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Soi siguió su camino sin haberse dado cuenta de que la mujer de antes, la había seguido hasta ese lugar y había visto toda la pelea.

\- Pues sí que eras alguien interesante. Si no me equivoco, mañana empiezo mis clases en el mismo instituto en el que asistes. Espero tener la oportunidad de conocerte más… - susurró la mujer.

...

Ya en su casa, Soi se dio una ducha y se fue a la cama, estaba cansada y quería descansar. Sin embargo, no concilio el sueño tan rápido como ella esperaba, pues no dejaba de pensar en cierta morena. Cierto era que le había llamado la atención, además del lugar en el que vivía. Era lujoso, sin ninguna duda pero creía no haberla visto nunca antes. Ella se conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano y a su gente pese a querer mantenerse alejada de ellos. Tenía el presentimiento de que la volvería a ver.

_Creo que mañana iré al instituto a pedir esos molestos deberes _– y con ese último pensamiento, se quedó dormida.

...

**Bueno, pues aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste y en unos días actualizo :D**

**Aquí dejo unas fichas de personajes. Aunque no sé cuánto va a durar esto pero yo las dejo.**

**Soi-Fong**

**Edad: **16.

**Color de ojos: **Grises.

**Cabello: **Negro azulado oscuro y corto.

**Nacionalidad:** China – japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Pelear y practicar karate.

**Omaeda**

**Edad: **17.

**Color de ojos: **Negros.

**Cabello: **Negro y corto. Utiliza un horrible peinado estilo tupe

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Comer y alardear de su "riqueza".

**Yamamoto**

**Edad: **70.

**Color de ojos: **Negros.

**Cabello: **Calvo por la vejez, solo tiene una barba muy larga y blanca.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Tomar té y regañar a los alumnos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Gracias por los reviews. Se agradecen y animan a continuar la historia. También intentaré no cometer tantos errores. Bueno, sin más, os dejo con la continuación :D**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo.**_

Capítulo 2: Iniciando un nuevo día.

_Shaolin, sé que acabamos de llegar a este país y ya han pasado muchas cosas. Tienes que aprender a ser fuerte. Utiliza todo lo que te he enseñado para seguir adelante…_

Sobresaltada, Soi-Fong se despertó de golpe. Cada día era lo mismo, vivía el pasado cada noche y por eso se despertaba con sentimientos confusos. La ira era el más destacado de entre todos ello. Motivo por el cual, su rutina empezaba entrenando intensamente, salía a correr a las 6:00 de la mañana todos los días y tras eso, se exigía hacer incontables flexiones y abdominales, terminando con la práctica de diferentes artes marciales, especialmente el karate. Al finalizar su práctica, desayuno, se duchó y se puso su vestuario habitual. Consistía en un hakama negro, un kosode negro sin mangas y unos zapatos chinos tradicionales. En estos días fríos cercanos al invierno, llevaba su haori azul, el tradicional de su familia y también una de las pocas cosas que había podido conservar de su familia junto al cinturón amarillo con el que lo ataba y una wakizashi la cual atesoraba y se encontraba escondida y segura en su dormitorio. Una vez preparada, se dispuso a salir en busca de esos malditos deberes.

…

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Shihouin, una joven con apariencia más adulta de lo que aparentaba, se terminaba de preparar para su primer día de clases en el Instituto Seireitei. Su curso ya había empezado hace meses y ella lo había estado cursando en Tokio hasta que ella y su padre, por negocios, se trasladaron a una ciudad más pequeña, Karakura. Estaba bastante emocionada, ella estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse muy bien y a hacer muchos amigos pero eso era lo de menos en este momento. Ella sentía que hoy se volvería a encontrar con la misteriosa chica que conoció el día anterior. Miró la hora y vio que le tocaba salir ya por lo que cogió su móvil y llamó a su mejor amigo.

\- Kisuke, ya estoy afuera esperando a que llegues para que me lleves al instituto. ¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto? ¡Mueve ese estúpido trasero! No quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases… - dijo la joven enfadada. Kisuke llegaba tarde, siempre lo hacía y eso la ponía de mal humor.

\- Yoruichi, tranquilízate que en cinco minutos estoy allí, mejor dirígete al parking para salir directamente. Y perdona pero no he dormido casi esta noche…

\- Muy bien, idiota, nos vemos allí y ya me explicarás en que cosas andas metido ahora – respondió Yoruichi y cortó la llamada.

Se fue directamente al parking donde se encontraban tres coches. El suyo era un Audi R8 naranja, regalo de su cumpleaños adelantado y que, al no poder sacarse aún la licencia, no podía conducir. Por eso necesitaba a Kisuke, el cual al ser un año mayor, tenía su licencia. Él se había mudado a la ciudad en el verano de ese año, pues estudiaría su carrera en la Universidad de Karakura, la mejor universidad de ciencias de todo Japón. Por lo tanto, estaba familiarizado con la ciudad y podría llevarla al instituto.

\- ¡Hola, Yoruichi! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo un alegre Kisuke. A pesar de estar cansado, siempre se alegraba de ver a Yoruichi, especialmente después de un buen tiempo.

\- ¡Kisuke! Menos mal que ya has llegado, vámonos y hablemos por el camino – dijo Yoruichi, tenía prisa porque sabía que la chica misteriosa estudiaba allí. Confirmo sus sospechas al hablar con los amigos de Omaeda tras la huida de este. Les dijo que les pagaría el medico si le decían todo lo que sabían de la chica que les había dado una paliza. Poca información obtuvo más que estudiaban en el mismo instituto y que apellidaba Fong.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Kisuke curioso.

\- La verdad, ayer conocí a alguien que me tiene intrigada – contestó aún pensativa Yoruichi.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo conociste a "ese" alguien? – preguntó Kisuke con más curiosidad y con un sentimiento raro que no sabía explicar.

\- Pues ayer, Kuro saltó de golpe a mis brazos desde un árbol, así que mire en esa dirección y me encontré a una chica menuda y la saludé. Al parecer la sorprendí y estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser porque se agarró con fuerza a la rama y antes de que la pudiese ayudar, ya estaba de nuevo de pie en la rama. Quise saber cómo se llamaba pero me contestó bruscamente y se marchó - explicó la morena.

\- Vaya, parece ser una persona muy hostil… Dime Yoruichi, ¿la seguiste? – preguntó Kisuke con una media sonrisa en la cara.

\- Parece que me conoces bien, Kisuke. Si, la seguí y le tendieron una emboscada unos cuantos tipos pero ella acabó con ellos en pocos segundos. Al líder le dijo que se marchará y le perdonaría. Tras eso solo pude averiguar que vamos al mismo instituto y su apellido – concluyó Yoruichi.

\- Hmm… No me parece alguien con quien te tengas que relacionar por mucho que te llame la atención. Es la típica persona con problemas con la que es mejor ni mirarla. Te lo digo muy en serio, ignórala – dijo un Kisuke con el sentimiento y con más fuerza de antes.

\- No puedo, Kisuke, sabes que soy como los gatos, muy curiosa y creo que esa chica necesita a alguien en quien confiar, ¿Por qué no lo seria yo? – dijo Yoruichi mientras sonreía pensando en una amistad con la chica. Sabía que era raro tener tanto interés en alguien pero ella creía saber el porqué. Aunque eso, aún no lo podía decir porque no estaba muy segura.

\- Bueno, la curiosidad mató al gato. Pero está bien, haz lo que quieras, solo procura no meterte en problemas y si te pasa algo, ya sabes que me lo puedes decir – Kisuke podía intuir que pasaba y esperaba que no fuese verdad. Él creía tener aún alguna oportunidad…

\- Tranquilo, se defenderme sombrerero loco – dijo riéndose Yoruichi – ¿Qué tal la universidad?

\- Un poco aburrida ya que no supone ningún reto. Solo me la paso durmiendo en clases ya que por las noches hago mis propias investigaciones, ya me conoces – dijo arreglándose el sombrero y con una sonrisa tranquila en la cara.

\- Vaya, por eso luces cansado. Así que el señor Urahara sigue siendo el mismo vago de siempre… ¿Cómo piensas conseguir novia así?

\- Eh, sabes que tengo bastante atractivo. Además, si no tengo novia es porque yo no quiero – dijo de forma segura y algo divertida.

\- Eso es lo que tú te crees. Bueno ya estamos llegando, si quieres puedes dejarme por aquí y así te vas directo a la universidad.

\- No te preocupes, hoy entro más tarde así que te puedo dejar en frente – aseguró Kisuke.

\- Bueno, está bien – dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa. El pensar en estar a punto de empezar las clases y tener la oportunidad de conocer a Fong la tenía inquieta y con ganas de entrar ya al instituto.

…

De camino al instituto, pasó algo inesperado y molesto. Omaeda estaba en frente de ella, parecía ser alguien masoquista para atreverse a plantarle cara pero este la sorprendió y se arrodilló ante ella.

\- Soi-Fong, le ruego que me perdone por mi comportamiento de ayer y me acepte como compañero. Le seré muy fiel y leal, soy algo rico y puedo ayudarla en cualquier cosa que necesite. Por favor, ¡acépteme como su mano derecha!-suplicó Omaeda.

\- Tsk, haz lo que quieras – dijo tajante Soi-Fong continuando su camino. No quería perder su tiempo discutiendo con inútil como Omaeda. Mientras no le creará problemas, le daba igual lo que él hiciera o dijera.

\- Muchas gracias por aceptarme, taichou.

\- ¿Taichou? ¿Por qué me llamas así? – preguntó Soi-Fong.

\- Porque creo que es original. Danchou está muy utilizado tanto en japonés como en inglés y ni en sueños la llamaría senpai. Y la terminación "sama" también es muy común así que he pensado en –

\- Tsk, es igual – dijo Soi-Fong cortando a Omaeda. Sus estupideces hacían que le empezara a doler la cabeza.

\- Hai, taichou. Por cierto, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntó Omaeda.

\- Eso a ti no te importa, idiota. Pero si puedes utilizar algo de la poca inteligencia que posees, podrías adivinar hacia donde me dirijo – dijo algo enfadada Soi-Fong.

\- Suponía que íbamos de camino al instituto pero sabiendo que está expulsada como yo, no entiendo por qué…

\- Pues porque por tu culpa voy a faltar a las clases y tengo que ocuparme de los estúpidos deberes y de entender las materias – dijo cada vez más enfadada Soi.

\- Pero yo creía que a usted estudiar no le importaba, como siempre está metiéndose en proble – fue cortado de golpe por un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Soi.

\- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca! Que persona más antipática, solo calla y vámonos.

\- Hai, taichou…

Quizás Omaeda tenía una impresión mala de ella, como todos en el instituto. Podía entenderlo pero Omaeda era un bocazas. Ella, en realidad, quería graduarse y siempre había tenido un sueño: luchar. Y podría llevarlo a cabo en dos caminos, uno era siendo policía y luchando contra las injusticias de esta sociedad que llevaron a la perdición a su familia. La otra era abandonar todo sentimiento alguno definitivamente y convertirse en soldado. Por supuesto, ella quería ser policía por encima de soldado y para eso necesitaba finalizar el instituto. Eso y crecer un poco más… Aunque esperaba que sus habilidades fuesen suficientes.

…

Habían llegado temprano, faltaban unos 15 minutos para que empezaran las clases. Como no tenían nada que hacer, se dirigieron al parque de al lado. Pensaban que no habría nadie que los molestase pero se equivocaban.

\- Mira Abarai, pero si es Fong – dijo emocionado un chico alto y de pelo naranja.

\- Vaya, Kurosaki, parece que hoy va a ser el día en el que te vengues. Solo le acompaña el idiota de Omaeda y hoy cuentas con mi ayuda – respondió Abarai con tono seguro y altanero.

Así que sin más, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Soi-Fong.

…

**Lo sé, lo he dejado algo cortado y esto va poco a poco. Creo que quiero que sea una historia larga y también con saltos temporales o que poco a poco se vayan haciendo "mayores". ¿Vosotros que opináis? Un saludo y espero los reviews :D**

**Y más fichas junto a más datos que olvidé poner anteriormente:**

**Yoruichi Shihouin**

**Edad:** 17.

**Color de ojos: **Dorados.

**Cabello: **Morado oscuro y largo atado a una cola de caballo.

**Color de piel: **Morena oscura.

**Estatura: **1,60 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa – americana.

**Aficiones:** Burlarse de los demás y divertirse.

**Kisuke Urahara**

**Edad: **18.

**Color de ojos: **Grises.

**Cabello: **Rubio y corto con un mechón en medio de la frente.

**Color de piel: **Blanca.

**Estatura:** 1,80 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Investigar y experimentar.

**Las estaturas de Soi-Fong, Omaeda y Yamamoto son 1,55 m., 2,00 m y 1,68 m respectivamente. Además de tener los colores de piel blanca pálida, blanca algo bronceada y blanca a secas respectivamente. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Gracias por responder a mi pregunta y si creo que será larga. En mi mente tengo ya algunas ideas para mucho más adelante y ya veremos cómo continúa esta historia. Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo :D**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo.**_

_**...**_

Capítulo 3: Visitas y primer día de clases.

Soi-Fong y Omaeda estaban llegando al centro del parque cuando la primera se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ellos. Ella era experta en notar que intenciones había en las personas gracias al aura que desprendían. Evidentemente, las dos personas que se acercaban tenían intenciones para nada buenas. De hecho, parecían querer atacarles. Cuando estaban a pocos metros, reconoció a Kurosaki. Había tenido unas cuantas peleas en el pasado. La primera vez era porque quería medir su fuerza y pensaba que Kurosaki, al ser un pandillero famoso en su instituto, sería un buen contrincante. Su decepción fue enorme y le venció en pocos minutos. Desde entonces, él siempre había querido obtener su venganza y nunca lo había logrado, por muchas veces que hubiesen luchado. Al parecer, hoy venía acompañado y eso significaba que conseguiría vengarse a cualquier precio. Esto, sin embargo, no la asustaba. Y no era por el hecho de tener a Omaeda al lado, simplemente, confiaba mucho en sus habilidades. Al mirar su reloj, observó que quedaba ya poco para que empezarán las clases. Bueno, al estar expulsada, daba igual a la hora que fuese a por sus deberes.

\- Vaya, Kurosaki, pensaba que eras un hombre de verdad y pelearías por tu causa solo… ¿Quién es tu amigo? – dijo Soi-Fong con tono de burla y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Así que esta es la chica a la cual quieres derrotar? Ichigo, creía que eras fuerte pero dejarte vencer por una niñita… Vaya si eres una nenaza – se burlaba Abarai.

\- No solo eres un cobarde si no que eres un idiota al traerte a alguien tan incompetente para luchar, Kurosaki Ichigo – respondió Soi-Fong ante lo desagradable que había sido el tipo pelirrojo. Si había algo que odiaba, era que la menospreciaran o la subestimaran.

\- Créeme, Renji, no quieres saber de lo que es capaz Fong – dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y sabiendo muy bien lo difícil que se podían poner las cosas. Quería vengarse pero sabía que si hacían enfadar a Fong, tendrían dificultades para derrotarla.

\- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Ichigo, sé que yo solito podría derrotarla – se jactó Renji.

\- Muy bien, he tenido suficiente – dijo una enfadada Soi-Fong – Un poco de ejercicio no me vendrá mal – dijo con burla mientras se quitaba el haori - ¡Omaeda! Sujétame esto y ni se te ocurra intervenir. Si lo haces, considérate muerto – dijo a Omaeda con una mirada glacial.

\- ¡H-hai, taichou! – tartamudeó Omaeda mientras cogía el haori de Soi-Fong. No se atrevería a intervenir y además estaba curioso por la prenda que tenía en manos. Era de muy buena calidad, estaba seguro de que Soi-Fong nunca podría permitirse ese haori. ¿Dónde lo habría conseguido?

\- Mocosa, te arrepentirás de esas palabras – dijo Renji algo enfadado.

\- Os aconsejo que me ataquéis a la vez, quizás podríais llegar a rozarme – seguía provocando Soi-Fong.

\- ¡Te lo has buscado! ¡Vamos Kurosaki! – gritó un Renji ahora si enrabiado.

La pelea empezó y los dos atacaron a la vez, Ichigo por la derecha y Renji por la izquierda. Por su parte, Soi-Fong no se movió. Cuando estaban a punto de conectar sus puños contra Soi-Fong, esta les cogió de las muñecas sin ningún esfuerzo provocando que no se pudiesen mover. Antes de que intentaran soltarse, Soi-Fong ya los había tirado al suelo. Esto no iba a acabar así, por lo que cuando se levantaron, decidieron atacar por separado. Renji fue primero e intentó dar una patada pero Soi-Fong la paró con la mano haciendo que Renji no se pudiese mover. En ese instante, Ichigo estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara cuando Soi-Fong dirigió su otra mano hacia Ichigo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que este saliese disparado un par de metros. Mientras tanto, Renji luchaba por liberarse del agarre y no perder el equilibrio en ese estado tan incómodo, cosa que no logró y recibió un gancho por parte de Soi-Fong. Ella había decidido acabar ya con la pelea, así que tras ese gancho, asesto una dura patada en la espalda de Renji. Tras eso, el cayó al suelo y recibió otra patada que lo envió a unos metros, reuniéndose con Ichigo, el cual aún no se había recuperado. El combate había finalizado, ese par no se podrían levantar hasta poco antes del primer receso de las clases.

\- Muy bien, Omaeda, vamos que quiero volver a casa cuanto antes mejor – dijo Soi-Fong sacudiendo sus manos y poniéndose su haori de nuevo. Esa pelea no había sido nada, ni siquiera había sudado una sola gota.

\- ¡Hai, taichou! ¿Puedo proponerle algo? – preguntó temeroso Omaeda.

\- Veamos que has pensado ya, Omaeda… - suspiró Soi-Fong.

\- Mire, he estado pensando que podría hablar con el director y acceder a un acuerdo para que regrese tan pronto como sea posible y así no tenga que perder tantas clases. Asumiré toda la culpa por usted, taichou – explicó Omaeda.

\- Hmm… No estaría mal esa idea, viniendo de ti me sorprende. Bueno, acepto esa propuesta solo por el beneficio que supone. Ah, y deja de hablarme tan respetuosamente y con formalidades. Odio ese tipo de cosas ya que no soy nada del otro mundo.

\- ¡Me alegro de que le haya gustado la idea! ¿Está segura de que no quiere formalidades?

\- Si, déjate de tonterías y marchémonos – dijo algo agotada Soi-Fong.

\- Como digas, taichou – dijo un Omaeda más alegre.

\- "¿Y qué pasa con el taichou? Bueno, es igual" – pensó Soi-Fong y terminó dejando el asunto sin darle más importancia.

Siguieron su camino y se dieron prisa ya que con el retraso que habían sufrido gracias a la pelea, ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que las clases habían empezado. Tenían tanta prisa que no se habían percatado del coche tan llamativo aparcado cerca de la salida del parque, al frente de la entrada del instituto. Ese era el coche de Yoruichi y dentro se encontraba Kisuke, el cual había podido presenciar desde lejos el impresionante combate de la chica que se dirigía al instituto en ese instante. Se encontraba meditando sobre la conversación que había tenido con Yoruichi y que había continuado hasta unos segundos antes de que esta fuese a sus clases.

…_Flashback…_

_\- Bien, ya hemos llegado pero aún quedan un poco de tiempo antes de que vayas a clases – dijo el rubio e inclinó su sombrero hacia abajo – Quiero que me describas a la chica de ayer y me digas como apellida._

_\- ¿Y eso porque? – preguntó una extrañada Yoruichi._

_\- Pues por curiosidad y porque a lo mejor podría llegar a encontrar información de ella por la red… - dijo Kisuke con ese tono enigmático que le caracterizaba._

_\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó la morena emocionada – Me harías un gran favor, Kisuke…_

_\- Claro, no es ningún problema. Déjalo en mis manos, verás cómo averiguo algo – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa sincera._

_\- Muchas gracias – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo y luego empezó a describir a la chica con todo detalle, al menos, lo que recordaba de su breve encuentro. Incluso le dio detalles de cómo era su forma de luchar._

_Al acabar su descripción, se dieron cuenta de que ya era hora de que la morena fuese a sus clases. Se despidieron y decidieron que quedarían en algún sitio en cuanto el rubio hubiese acabado su investigación. Para empezar, decidió que era una buena idea vigilar un rato, al menos hasta que todos los alumnos hayan entrado al instituto. Se había estacionado al lado de un parque para poder observar bien a cualquier persona que pasase. Su idea tuvo efecto pues vio a una chica junto a un grandullón que la doblaba en tamaño prácticamente. Se fijó muy bien y la descripción que le había dado Yoruichi, encajaba bastante. Ella se dirigía al parque así que salió del coche y se escondió detrás de un árbol, bastante a lo lejos, se percató de que había dos jóvenes. Vio que empezaron a hablar y se notaba la tensión en el aire. Decidió quedarse a lo lejos y observar a pesar de no poder escuchar la conversación. Pudo ver la pelea con todo lujo de detalles y cuando se acabó, pensó que lo mejor era volver al coche y seguir a la chica._

…_Fin del flashback…_

\- Así que tú eres la tal Fong… Bien, vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz conmigo en cuanto salgas – pensó en voz alta el rubio. Él había estado en el equipo de esgrima en su colegio y, además, le gustaba practicar boxeo en sus ratos libres. Tenía nociones suficientes para poder enfrentarse a la chica. Sabía que podría averiguar cosas en mitad de la batalla.

…

Soi-Fong se encontraba en la oficina del director. Habían decidido ir directamente a hablar con el director así que preguntaron a Sasakibe si podrían verle. Él respondió que tendrían que esperar un buen rato. Tras una media hora, pudieron entrar a la oficina. Ahora mismo, Omaeda intentaba convencer a Yamamoto de reducir el castigo, si no de ambos, al menos el de Soi-Fong.

\- Es por lo que le he explicado que pido la reducción del castigo de Fong-san – dijo Omaeda con total ruego en su voz.

\- Hmm, sabes muy bien que vuestro comportamiento fue inadmisible y que Soi-Fong ha tenido muchos problemas, no solo desde que empezó el curso, si no desde que llegó a este instituto. Solo podría tratar de olvidar estos hechos con ciertas condiciones – concluyó Yamamoto.

\- Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que pidas, Yama-jii – dijo con total sinceridad Soi-Fong.

\- Bien, si eso es así, tienes que dejar de pelear. Al menos que yo no me entere de ningún accidente de esta escuela. Lo que hagas con tu vida privada me es indiferente – dijo Yamamoto con un ojo cerrado pero mirando intensamente a Soi-Fong.

\- Hai, Yama-jii.

\- También tienes que empezar a tratar con respeto a tus profesores y obedecer en todo lo que se te diga – dijo en tono más serio – A mí me da igual que sigas llamándome como sueles hacerlo, es una costumbre que no me molesta pero al resto de trabajadores en este instituto, los respetarás y los llamarás adecuadamente.

\- Hai, Yama-jii.

\- Y por último, tienes que empezar a utilizar el uniforme escolar – sentenció Yamamoto.

\- Hai… Espera, ¿Qué? Por favor, le ruego que me deje vestir libremente, el curso anterior no hubo problemas y el año que viene no será necesario usarlo. No pasa nada si en este curso tampoco lo utilizo – dijo Soi-Fong algo desesperada. Odiaba el uniforme que tenían, jamás utilizaría algo tan incómodo como una falda.

\- Las reglas están para seguirlas, Fong. Sé que no te gusta pero tendrás que usarlo si o si– dijo Yamamoto muy serio y sin querer ceder ante la petición de Soi-Fong.

\- Pero… Al menos, ¿puedo usar el uniforme para chicos? No hay ninguna regla que diga que eso este prohibido – dijo Soi-Fong con esperanza.

\- En eso tienes razón pero no sé si tendrás problemas por ser la única chica que utiliza el uniforme de chico – dijo algo dubitativo mientras se acariciaba la barba.

\- Yama-jii, sabes muy bien que me da igual lo que opine el resto. No será ningún problema – respondió Soi-Fong con total firmeza.

\- Muy bien, entonces ves a secretaria a pedir un uniforme de tu talla… La S probablemente y diles que vas de mi parte, que no hay ningún problema. En cuanto a la expulsión, me retracto y puedes volver mañana al colegio – dijo Yama-jii mientras se sentaba en su silla y luego miró a Omaeda – tú también puedes volver mañana, estabas castigado por haber empezado la pelea pero al reconocer tus errores haces que ya no sea necesario el castigo.

\- Gracias, director – dijo Omaeda mientras hacia una reverencia.

\- Eso sí, espero que no se vuelvan a repetir las cosas. Cualquier incumplimiento de las reglas y habrá expulsión directa, ¿habéis entendido?

\- ¡Hai! – contestaron al unísono.

\- Entonces os podéis ir.

Así, Soi-Fong y Omaeda salieron del despacho y se fueron directos a secretaria a por el uniforme de Soi-Fong y los apuntes que necesitaban.

…

Toda la emoción que tenía desde el día anterior se esfumó en cuanto no vio a la tal Fong. Al salir del coche, empezó a mirar por todos lados en busca de la joven pero falló en el intento. Decidió en entrar al instituto y buscarla allí dentro. A parte de ser pocos los alumnos que se encontraban dentro, más bien dos o tres alumnos, se fue clase por clase por si acaso. Si alguien la encontraba, tenía como excusa el ser nueva. Y así lo hizo, le dio tiempo a revisar todas las clases, las cuales eran pocas. El edificio constaba de tan solo cuatro plantas. En la primera, estaban las dos clases del primer año junto a secretaria, la sala de profesores y la cafetería. En la segunda, las dos clases de segundo, la sala de informática y la sala de música. En la tercera, solo había dos clases que correspondían a las del tercer y último año junto a la oficina del director. Por último, en la planta baja, estaba el gimnasio y el laboratorio. Decidió que lo mejor era volver a secretaria y preguntar por su clase. Allí, la esperaba su tutor, el profesor Ukitake y la llevó a su clase. Hicieron las presentaciones e impresionó a todos con su belleza exótica. Pronto se concentraría en la clase para no pensar en el hecho de no haber sabido nada de Fong. Al acabar la primera clase, todos fueron a presentarse y a preguntarle cosas pero no duró mucho tiempo ya que la siguiente clase empezó. En esta clase, si habló un poco más con una tal Rangiku Matsumoto ya que si le había caído bien. Entonces llego el primer receso y fue abordada de nuevo por algunos alumnos que le preguntaron si estaba soltera. Ella contestó que no estaba interesada en los chicos puesto que no eran su tipo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos y algunos con el corazón roto. Tras eso, Matsumoto la llevó a la segunda planta para presentar a sus amigas las cuales eran Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Riruka Dokugamine y Tatsuki Arisawa. Pensó que sería bueno preguntarles por Fong, quizás iban a la misma clase…

\- Es un gusto conoceros a todas. Sé que es repentino pero me gustaría haceros una pregunta, ¿conocéis a una chica que apellida Fong? – pregunto Yoruichi con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- Lo que no esperaba es que todas se callaran de golpe y, además, el ambiente se pusiera tenso. Después de unos segundos en silencio, las chicas hablaron.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber acerca de Fong? ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Rukia con una mirada incrédula.

\- Pues claro, por eso os he preguntado. Y digamos que es por simple curiosidad – dijo Yoruichi con naturalidad pero al ver que la miraban extrañadas, continuó hablando – Es que me han dicho que es experta en artes marciales y me preguntaba si me podría enseñar – mintió sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

\- Bueno, eso es cierto. Sabe artes marciales y eso lo demuestra mucho. Suele pelearse con alumnos y de hecho, ayer se peleó con uno – comentó Orihime.

\- Si, la verdad es que su técnica es impecable, yo practico karate y nunca había visto golpes tan limpios como los suyos – dijo Tatsuki con algo de interés.

\- Incluso un pandillero tan conocido como Ichigo se ha enfrentado varias veces a ella y siempre ha salido ella victoriosa – añadió Rangiku.

\- Pobre Ichigo, siempre intenta vengarse y sale mal parado – dijo en un suspiro Riruka.

\- Vaya, sí que te preocupas por Kurosaki, Riruka… - dijo Rangiku con un toque burlón en su voz.

\- ¡E-e-eso no es verdad! ¡Lo tiene merecido por idiota! – exclamó Riruka sonrojada hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Tiene razón! Ichigo se mete en problemas él solito – dijo Rukia estando de acuerdo con Riruka y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vamos, no os paséis con Kurosaki-kun – defendió Orihime- Él es fuerte y nos ayuda contra los monstruos que cada día salen por la noche, a veces habla con fantasmas y les ayuda a buscar la paz y…

\- Deja de soñar – dijo Tatsuki mientras callaba a Orihime – perdónala pero siempre se inventa historias – le dijo a Yoruichi.

\- Tranquila – dijo Yoruichi con una gota en la cabeza – Y muchas gracias, chicas. Ahora, ¿podéis decirme donde está para poder presentarme?

\- No, en eso no estoy de acuerdo. Soi-Fong es peligrosa y aunque te acercaras a ella, te hablaría con frialdad y se alejaría inmediatamente de ti – dijo Rangiku – además la han expulsado por una semana y quién sabe si por más tiempo gracias a la pelea que tuvo ayer.

\- Creo que será mejor que te olvides de Fong y te apuntes a clases de artes marciales, Tatsuki va a clases de karate y podría ayudarte con eso – dijo Riruka.

\- Es verdad, cuando estés lista, avísame y te ayudo – respondió Tatsuki con una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias y ya te avisaré – dijo Yoruichi. Se encontraba decepcionada por saber que no sabría cuando vería a Fong de nuevo. Esperaba que Kisuke consiguiese información y al menos pudiese averiguar donde vivía.

\- Bueno chicas, es hora de ir a tomar el desayuno y de paso vamos a buscar a Momo – dijo Rukia alegre.

\- Si, mejor vamos y te la presentamos. Es un tanto tímida pero cuando la conoces es muy amable – dijo Rangiku.

\- De acuerdo, vamos – dijo la morena un poco más tranquila.

Entonces fueron a la primera planta a buscar a Momo e ir a la cafetería a comprar algo para desayunar. No se imaginaban lo que pasaría a continuación.

…

Mientras tanto, Soi-Fong y Omaeda iban de camino a secretaria. Solo tenían que bajar hasta la primera planta y Omaeda quería aprovechar ese momento para cuestionar algo que le inquietaba.

\- Taichou, ¿es verdad que vas a dejar de luchar? – preguntó Omaeda algo nervioso por su atrevimiento.

\- Claro que no, idiota. Yama-jii dijo que no quería problemas en el colegio o en los alrededores del colegio. Si surge una pelea, simplemente nos alejamos de aquí – dijo Soi-Fong con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? Recuerda que es tu última oportunidad… - dijo Omaeda preocupado.

\- ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo, tonto? Tsk, ya he dicho que será lejos del cole y si es que surgen luchas. Me gusta pelear pero no sin motivos – dijo Soi-Fong más seria – Además no creo que haya nadie lo suficientemente fuerte como para esforzarme un poco. Bueno, vamos a preguntarle a Sasakibe sobre mi uniforme.

\- Hai, taichou.

Sabían que faltaba poco para el primer receso así que esperaban poder acabar rápido y no meterse en problemas. A veces, algún atrevido intentaba luchar contra Soi-Fong pero las peleas acababan rápido. Con la reciente promesa de no ocasionar problemas, Soi-Fong quería irse cuanto antes mejor del instituto. Así que le pidió a Sasakibe que le diese su uniforme y los deberes para el día siguiente. Este tardo en encontrar su uniforme y dudaba mucho en dárselo pero, al ser una orden de Yamamoto, terminó cediendo. También entregó una nota a cada uno con sus deberes para el día siguiente. Tras eso, se despidieron y salieron con algo de prisa en dirección a la salida del instituto cuando casi Soi-Fong casi se choca contra alguien de no ser por su reacción rápida de saltar hacia atrás, pisando a Omaeda en el camino. Este evito quejarse ya que no quería enfadar a su taichou. Al dirigir la mirada de quien se había metido en su camino, se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa.

…

**Pues hasta aquí en esta actualización. Creo que es bastante evidente lo que va a suceder a continuación pero dejo con las ganas de ese suceso para el siguiente capítulo :P**

**Más fichas :D**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Edad:** 17.

**Color de ojos: **Marrones.

**Cabello: **Naranja y corto en punta.

**Color de piel:** Del color del melocotón (según la wiki xD)

**Estatura: **1, 81 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Salir con sus amigos y pasarlo bien a cualquier precio.

**Renji Abarai**

**Edad:** 17.

**Color de ojos: **Cafés.

**Cabello: **Rojo y largo atado a una cola alta.

**Color de piel: **Blanca pero bronceada.

**Estatura: **1, 88 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Coleccionar gafas y fanfarronear.

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Edad:** 18.

**Color de ojos: **Celestes.

**Cabello: **Rubio anaranjado, ondulado y largo.

**Color de piel: **Blanca ligeramente bronceada.

**Estatura: **1, 72 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa – holandesa.

**Aficiones:** Hablar mucho y salir de compras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero sorprender con una pelea que se viene, jeje. Y sí, me gusta mantener la intriga :P**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo.**_

_**...**_

Capítulo 4: Humillación y protección.

Era como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Uno muy bonito, para ser sincera. La sorpresa se debía a que no esperaba volver a encontrar a esa mujer y a que, de golpe, se hubiese fijado en lo guapa y atractiva que era. Era alta, morena y con unos ojos del color de la miel y del sol. Y, por supuesto, tenía un buen cuerpo. Si no hubiese tomado el control de sus hormonas, seguramente hubiese babeado. No lo iba a negar, había algo que empezaba a sentir, era cálido y suave. Sus latidos se aceleraron y supo que en ese momento, había sufrido un flechazo. No había tenido la oportunidad de fijarse tanto en la primera vez que la vio por nerviosismo y por dirigirle la mirada apenas unos segundos. Pese a todo, tenía que mantener su fachada y pretender que eso que sentía no era verdad.

\- Taichou, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Por qué te has parado? – preguntó un confundido Omaeda. Él era un poco tonto como para darse cuenta de que no debía haber dicho nada.

\- Nada, idiota. Vamos que no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí – contesto Soi-Fong mientras le dio un puñetazo hacia atrás en la cara de Omaeda, el cual, prefirió callarse y seguirla mientras se frotaba la cara.

\- Es por eso que te dijimos que era mejor pasar de ella – dijo en un susurro Rangiku a Yoruichi. Pero esta no la escuchaba.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Yoruichi mientras se acercaba a Soi-Fong - ¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor?

\- ¿Y qué tiene que hablar una chica como tú con una chica como yo? – preguntó Soi-Fong sarcásticamente pero con el ceño fruncido.

\- Oye, ¿eres así con todo el mundo? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? – dijo una Yoruichi algo afligida por el tono de voz de Soi-Fong

\- Tsk, solo haces preguntas molestas y yo no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti – dijo con fastidio - ¿Es algo importante o vas a seguir en este plan absurdo? – preguntó Soi-Fong y está vez, mirándola directamente, con esa frialdad tan característica en sus ojos.

\- Taichou, creo que te estás pasando un poco… - quiso controlar la situación Omaeda.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te ha preguntado? – dijo Fong mientras le daba un codazo en el brazo – Si quieres seguir caminando tranquilamente conmigo, más te vale no meterte en mis asuntos – estaba cansada de que siempre se metiese en todo, aun así, se controló para que el golpe no fuese fuerte. No era por pena, era porque no quería ningún problema mientras estuviese en el instituto.

\- Hai, taichou…

\- Yoruichi se quedó sin habla. Sabía que la actitud de esta chica era mala pero no esperaba ese comportamiento. Lo que ella no sabía es que, para controlar sus sentimientos, Soi-Fong estaba siendo mucho más ruda de lo habitual. Ella solía ser tranquila, cierto era que se peleaba mucho pero solo con aquellos que la provocaban. Con el resto, simplemente tenía una actitud tranquila pero con sutiles advertencias de que no la molestasen. Al no saber de ello, Yoruichi se entristeció y en lugar de enfadarse, sintió pena por la chica y la conmovió. Pensaba que algo muy horrible en el pasado había sucedido y que debía de haber sufrido tanto como para ser tan hostil. Por eso, decidió que intentaría cambiar ese frio corazón. Ella era cálida y sabía que, con mucho esfuerzo, lo lograría.

\- Perdona haberte molestado. Solo quería saber si podrías enseñarme artes marciales. He visto esa agilidad que tienes y te vi pelear de casualidad el otro día. Estaría muy agradecida de que me enseñases y, por supuesto, te pagaré muy bien – dijo Yoruichi con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Pero para que quieres aprender artes marciales? – dijo Soi-Fong algo curiosa - No es ningún juego, esto, ehmm…

\- Shihouin, Yoruichi Shihouin, un placer – dijo Yoruichi con la mano extendida para saludarla.

\- Si, bueno, eso – dijo sin querer responder al saludo. Era bastante tímida como para hacerlo – Soi-Fong y como decía, Shihouin-san, las artes marciales no son un juego – dijo seria. Antes dudo en cómo llamarla pero puesto que no la conocía y ella aún conservaba algo de educación. Ahora se sentía mal por haber tratado un poco mal a Yoruichi. Aun así, no tenía intenciones de enseñarle nada.

\- Ya sé que no es un juego, he tenido unas pocas clases antes y siempre he respetado el uso de ellas. Solo deseo continuar con mi formación – dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Bueno, lamentablemente, yo no dispongo del tiempo necesario para enseñarte. Si me disculpas, me tengo que ir. Buenos días, Shihouin-san – y dicho esto, Soi-Fong se fue en dirección a la salida sin esperar respuesta. Omaeda la siguió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ella ya se marchaba no sin antes despedirse.

\- "Vaya, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí" – pensó Yoruichi – "Al menos ya no es tan hostil como antes" – pensaba mientras caminaba de vuelta con sus compañeras. En el camino, no dejaba de sonreír.

…

\- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, taichou? – preguntó Omaeda mientras comía unas galletas de arroz que se había comprado en una tienda cercana al instituto.

\- Por el momento me voy a casa y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo. Tenemos que hacer nuestros deberes. Bueno, yo al menos sí, lo que hagas tú me da igual – dijo Soi-Fong mientras empezaba a enfadarse por el ruido de las galletas. Y peor, como el idiota de Omaeda hablaba mientras comía.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿No te apetece ver cómo están Kurosaki y Abarai? – dijo este mientras masticaba su comida. No se daba cuenta de que le estaba tirando migas a Soi-Fong, la cual había enrabiado mucho.

\- ¡IDIOTA! ¡ME ESTÁS LLENANDO DE MIGAS! – gritó enfurecida mientras le asestó una patada en la cara a Omaeda - ¡VETE A CASA ANTES DE QUE TE DESTROZE ESA ESTÚPIDA CARA QUE TIENES!

\- ¡H-h-hai, taichou! – y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible.

\- Demonios, menudo idiota – dijo mientras seguía caminando. Ella hubiese seguido su ruta usual pero giró en la esquina que la llevó a un callejón. Se paró de inmediato – Si no quieres que vaya yo a buscarte, ya puedes ir saliendo de donde te escondes – dijo con energía Soi-Fong.

\- Vaya, vaya, así que te habías dado cuenta de que te seguía – dijo un rubio mientras entraba al callejón – Dime, ¿desde cuándo?

\- Desde que salí del colegio. Sabía exactamente que alguien me seguía – dijo Fong con una arrogante sonrisa.

\- ¿Y por eso has hecho que tu amiguito se vaya? No sé si habrá sido una buena idea – dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba el gorro.

\- Él solo sería una molestia – dijo mientras seguía sonriendo.

\- Bueno, entonces, espero que no te arrepientas – dijo Kisuke mientras se quitaba el sombrero y tomaba postura de ataque – Yo no seré tan fácil como esos estudiantes de esta mañana.

\- Así que lo has visto todo… ¿Y aun así sigues teniendo ganas de enfrentarme? – dijo Fong mientras se ponía también en postura de ataque. Sabía que él tenía más habilidad que todos los contrincantes que había enfrentado. Su estrategia había cambiado. No iba a atacar de frente, primero analizaría el modo de ataque de su adversario y luego haría que se confiase para finalmente ir a por la victoria.

\- Por supuesto, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí.

Dicho eso, Kisuke empezó con la intención de golpear en las costillas de Fong. Así sufriría pero no quedaría noqueada y podría sacar información de ella. Sin embargo, Soi-Fong lo esquivo rápidamente e intentó dar una patada lateral al rubio. Este lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás.

\- Buenos reflejos, sombrerero – dijo Soi-Fong sonriendo, por fin tenía la oportunidad de pelear de verdad y eso la emocionaba.

\- Tú tampoco lo haces mal, soy Kisuke Urahara y antes practicaba boxeo. Por eso, al verte, me han dado ganas de recordar viejos tiempos – dijo con una sonrisa. Esperaba que ella fuese del tipo hablador.

\- Yo soy Fong, Soi-Fong, la mejor luchadora por estos lares y pienso derrotarte – dijo en tono arrogante. Su estrategia iba a empezar ahora.

\- Bonito nombre pero no es japonés, ¿verdad? – dijo el rubio mientras fue con unos puñetazos rápidos.

\- Tsk, por supuesto que no, idiota – dijo Fong esquivando los ataques con "dificultad"- ¿Acaso te parezco japonesa?

\- Era simplemente una pregunta no entiendo porque te enfadas… No es bueno enfadarse tanto en plena adolescencia- dijo Urahara mientras intentaba asestar un derechazo – Supongo que eres china.

\- Sí, pero también soy japonesa momentáneamente y tengo 16 años, no soy tan adolescente – dijo Soi-Fong con algo de fastidio mientras esquivó el golpe. El tema de su nacionalidad la ponía nerviosa y hacía que hablase con más facilidad. Cierto era que era china por nacimiento y por sus padres pero, al haber vivido tantos años en Japón, había obtenido esa nacionalidad. Al menos hasta que cumpliese 20 años y decidiese con que nacionalidad quedarse.

\- Interesante, ¿acaso uno de tus padres era japonés? – dijo el rubio. Esta vez se disponía a hacer una finta y luego a hacer un crochet.

\- ¡Y eso a ti que te importa! – ahora si se había enfadado y por culpa de ello, no pudo esquivar el golpe que venía. Aun así, tuvo la suficiente habilidad como para detener el golpe con sus dos brazos cruzados hacia la izquierda, que era de donde venía el golpe. Se podría decir que ahora todo estaba a favor para Urahara pero Soi-Fong se había enfadado y ahora solo quería atacar. Así que, con toda velocidad, intentó asestar un crochet, era la primera vez que lo hacía ya que lo había aprendido del último golpe de Urahara. El rubio no se esperaba el ataque por lo que solo llego a protegerse con un brazo. De la fuerza con el que venía, casi pierde el equilibrio, hecho que Soi-Fong aprovechó para asestar un gancho. Sin embargo, el rubio pudo esquivarlo en parte y solo recibió un pequeño roce en la mejilla derecha. Tras eso, el rubio pensó que lo mejor era dar un ataque rápido y acabar con el combate. Intentó hacer un jab pero eso solo era una distracción para el verdadero golpe, el cual era un puñetazo directo al estómago. Soi-Fong hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo saltando hacia atrás pero no pudo conseguirlo y recibió parte del golpe que la envió hacia atrás. Más su orgullo era superior al pequeño dolor que sufría y se mantuvo de pie.

\- Muy bien, hemos acabado la pelea. Has luchado bien – dijo Urahara mientras recogía su sombrero y se lo ponía.

\- Ni de broma, aun puedo seguir – dijo Soi-Fong con rabia. Esto no se podía quedar así.

\- Si, sé muy bien eso pero creo que es suficiente por hoy, ¿quién te ha enseñado a luchar? – dijo el rubio curioso, intentaba averiguar más de ella.

\- Mi padre era un gran luchador de artes marciales, en mi familia, todos somos luchadores profesionales por tradición y él también lo necesitaba por trabajo – contestó Soi-Fong, por un momento, dejó de pensar y simplemente dijo eso pero en cuanto lo terminó de decir, se arrepintió. Ese chico no era ningún conocido y debía desconfiar, encima, la había retado a luchar y no habían acabado. Tenía que seguir luchando y demostrar de lo que era capaz – Venga, Urahara, esto no ha acabado, luchemos de verdad – dijo con enfado y con energías renovadas.

\- No me apetece luchar más y no me gusta asestar verdaderos golpes a mis contrincantes – dijo Kisuke con algo de burla.

\- ¡Fuzaken na! – gritó Soi-Fong con furia. Esto era peor que una derrota de paliza, esto era humillante. En tan solo un golpe, el tal Urahara la había "derrotado" y sabía perfectamente que él no había usado toda su fuerza y esa era la peor sensación que había tenido en un largo tiempo. No era ni siquiera consciente de que ella también se había contenido bastante y, si hubiese controlado sus sentimientos, podría haber luchado muchísimo mejor e incluso ganar, por muy poco, pero podría haberlo hecho.

\- Vamos, no seas tozuda. Mañana tendrás que ir a clases y no querrás ir toda magullada, ¿verdad? – dijo el rubio para intentar tranquilizarla.

\- En eso tienes razón, Urahara – dijo Soi-Fong intentando controlar sus impulsos – Pero no creas que esto se va a quedar así. Juro que tú y yo volveremos a luchar y la próxima vez, yo ganaré – terminó de decir recuperando su confianza y con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, prometo volver a luchar contigo pero no será pronto. Hasta entonces – se despidió el rubio y se marchó de ahí.

Soi-Fong se mantuvo ahí unos cuantos minutos sin moverse.

¡Zǔzhòu! – gritó Soi-Fong con rabia y frustración mientras le daba un golpe a la pared – Juro que cuando le vuelva a ver, le daré la paliza de su vida – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar. Le dolía un poco pero sabía que en un par de horas, le pasaría. Se dirigió a su apartamento para descansar y luego entrenar. No desaprovecharía ningún tiempo libre y entrenaría intensamente.

…

Las clases se volvieron pesadas tras el primer receso. No llevaba ni un día de clases y ya empezaba a aburrirse. Por suerte, de vez en cuando hablaba con Ran-chan. Ella le había dicho que podía llamarla así en el receso. También conoció a Momo Hinamori, la cual era algo infantil para ella pero entendía que eso era normal ya que aún era joven. Además no había estado tanto tiempo con ellas, pues llegó un chico de pelo albino y bajito a decirle que le acompañase a comprar el desayuno. El chico era tan pequeño que no entendía como era que estaba en un instituto. Tras eso, habló bastante con Rukia, la cual quería que solo le llamase así porque estaba cansada de que la tratasen con tanto respeto gracias a su apellido. Orihime solo fantaseaba mientras Tatsuki le decía que dejase de hacer esas cosas. Riruka se unía a la conversación de vez en cuando pero parecía preocupada por algo. Ran-chan le dijo que eso era por Kurosaki seguro. Se ve que el joven era atractivo y Riruka se sentía atraída por él más no estaba realmente enamorada de este. Las que sí lo estaban eran Orihime y Rukia. De hecho, Ran-chan le contó que esta última probablemente estaba, si no saliendo, teniendo una relación muy cercana con Kurosaki. A ella le preguntaron qué tipo de chicos le gustaban para obtener una respuesta diferente a la esperada. Ella contestó que no estaba interesada en chicos, si no en chicas pero que no se preocupasen que no quería nada con ellas. La reacción de ellas fue de sorpresa pero rápidamente entendieron y lo tomaron con naturalidad. Tras eso, se acabó el receso y volvieron a clases donde la morena se aburría mucho.

Las clases se acabaron, tuvieron el segundo receso y estuvieron hablando de todo y aprovecharon la pausa que tenían para comer. Poco a poco, Yoruichi iba conociendo a todas y tomando confianza. Tras el segundo receso, las clases continuaron y, finalmente, llegó el final del día para la morena. Kisuke no vendría a recogerla porque estaba ocupado en la universidad. Eso le había dicho en su segundo receso y que había conseguido poca información sobre Soi-Fong pero que estaba seguro de que encontraría más información por la red y que mañana hablarían del tema con tranquilidad por la mañana. Se comprometió a llegar media hora antes de lo que debía para poder explicarle todo con detalle. Así pues, eso la había animado y fue caminando con las chicas hasta cierto punto donde tomaron caminos diferentes. Estaba aún a 10 minutos de llegar a casa cuando alguien encapuchado apareció delante de ella e intentó atraparla. Ella corrió pero no se percató de que el encapuchado la estaba acorralando. Cuando no pudo huir más ya que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, la morena se probó a defenderse como pudo pero el encapuchado la tomó por sorpresa y sacó una navaja. La amenazó con utilizar el arma blanca si esta intentaba resistirse. Lógicamente, ella ya no podía intentar huir o defenderse ya que podría resultar herida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si es dinero, te lo daré todo – dijo Yoruichi asustada. Nunca antes la habían intentado asaltar así que estaba nerviosa y temblando ante lo que le estaba sucediendo. Solo quería que el hombre la dejase en paz y ella pudiese volver a casa.

\- ¿Dinero? Quizás después… Pero yo quiero otra cosa de ti, preciosa – dijo el hombre con una siniestra sonrisa y revelando sus intenciones.

Yoruichi se horrorizó y ahora temblaba más. Ella no sabía que a esas horas, la criminalidad salía a la luz en esas calles. Aún le quedaba por llegar a su casa, por lo que las zonas vigiladas estaban lejos. Al no haber vivido en esta ciudad más que un par de días, no era consciente del peligro de esta. Para empeorar las cosas, este maldito asqueroso se quería aprovechar de ella y lo peor es que estaba tan aterrada que se había quedado congelada. Inesperadamente, vio como el encapuchado caía derribado al suelo de golpe por una patada. Este se levantó inmediatamente para ver de dónde venía el ataque. Recibió otra patada en la cara que lo envió a la pared y chocó de espaldas contra ella. Se intentó incorporar como pudo y se apoyó en la pared. Mientras tanto, Yoruichi se quedó admirada ante la destreza de su salvador, mejor dicho, salvadora ya que quien había atacado al encapuchado no era otra que Soi-Fong. Ella había salido en busca de Urahara ya que quería su revancha lo más pronto posible. Su orgullo era tan grande como para patearse la ciudad entera en busca del rubio. Hacía pocos minutos que había llegado a esa zona de la ciudad cuando sintió un aura negativa y otra aterrorizada. Al ir a averiguar de qué se trataba, vio a la morena acorralada por un desgraciado que, claramente, intentaba aprovecharse de ella. Al ver eso, su cuerpo se movió solo y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había dado la segunda patada. Fue cuando miró a la morena, la cual la miraba con admiración. Se miraron intensamente. El dorado más calmado pero aún con miedo y el acero con determinación y protección. Parecían pasar horas cuando solo fueron unos segundos, segundos que el encapuchado aprovechó para levantarse y atacar con toda su fuerza y con su cuchillo a Soi-Fong, esta se dio cuenta de eso e intercepto el ataque deteniendo la mano que tenía la navaja cogiéndole de la muñeca. La retorció todo lo que pudo hasta que soltó la navaja, tras eso, la pateó fuera de su alcance y siguió retorciendo hasta que el hombre perdió todas sus fuerzas y cayó de rodillas. El intentaba soltarse del agarre pero no podía, Soi-Fong estaba muy enfadada, el hecho de haber atacado a la morena, la había enfurecido aunque no sabía por qué pero quería destrozarle la mano. Los gritos de súplica del hombre la sacaron de ese estado y simplemente le dio una patada, lo cogió del cuello y lo levantó.

\- Esto es una advertencia, si vuelves por estos lares… - dijo Soi-Fong mientras apretaba más fuerte del cuello y miraba con frialdad al hombre – Te mataré – y lo soltó. Inmediatamente, el hombre no espero más y huyó. Soi-Fong sabía que él no volvería por ese lugar ya que todos respetaban sus advertencias. Nadie quería sufrir la ira de esa joven.

\- Gracias por salvarme – dijo lo morena con total gratitud.

\- No es nada – dijo con frialdad. Otra vez intentaba guardar sus sentimientos pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y por eso se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a volver a casa.

\- ¡Espera! ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – pregunto Yoruichi. Intentaba buscar alguna excusa para estar más tiempo con la peliazul.

\- Nada, solo márchate a casa lo antes posible – dijo Soi-Fong mientras seguía con su camino.

\- Vamos, acompáñame y te daré algo en compensación – insistió Yoruichi.

\- No es necesario – dijo la peliazul algo irritada. Odiaba cuando la gente insistía en algo.

\- Por favor, Soi-Fong – dijo suplicando la morena.

Soi-Fong se detuvo al ser llamada por su nombre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió algo cálido en su pecho. Pero no permitiría que eso se diese de notar – No te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo, Shihouin-san. Y no sigas insistiendo, no necesito nada, solo quiero seguir mi camino – dijo mientras intentaba mirarla fríamente. Tras unos segundos, volvió a caminar, alejándose del lugar.

Yoruichi decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa, no entendía porque era tan difícil lidiar con la peliazul. A pesar de eso, no se rendiría.

…

Soi-Fong no pudo evitar seguir a la morena sin que esta se diese cuenta de ello. Quería asegurarse de que llegase bien a casa. Cuando la morena llegó al lujoso edificio y entró en este, se sintió más aliviada y le sorprendió este hecho. Volvió a casa, pues se hacía tarde y el encuentro anterior le había quitado las ganas de seguir buscando a Urahara. Al llegar, comprobó sus ahorros como cada mes y se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin. Hizo cálculos y comprobó que solo podría pagar un par de meses más el alquiler de su apartamento. Eso indicaba que era hora de obtener ingresos. Pensó en Omaeda pero rápidamente descarto la idea de pedirle o robarle dinero, no se rebajaría a eso. Así que decidió que lo mejor era trabajar. Pensaba en la oferta de la morena de esa mañana y no dejaba de darle vueltas. Ella no había nacido para enseñar, no tenía paciencia y tampoco le gustaba perder el tiempo en indicar los fallos de las personas al ejecutar un movimiento. Además, sabía que sería muy estricta. Quizás enseñar en un ejército no se le daría mal pero a gente común que solo quería aprender artes marciales por entretenimiento, no. Por lo tanto, pensó en que en los siguientes días, pensaría en un trabajo adecuado para ella. Tras eso, guardo sus ahorros de nuevo y se dispuso a cenar. Estaba algo agotada pero preparó todo para el día siguiente. Volvería a clases antes de lo esperado y eso era bastante bueno. Se dispuso a descansar de una vez, por suerte, el dolor que tenía antes a causa de la pelea con el rubio, le había pasado. Eso haría que pudiese dormir sin molestias. Tras echarse a la cama, se durmió enseguida.

…

\- Así que un desgraciado intentó aprovecharse de ti – dijo un hombre con rabia e indignación en su voz mientras apretaba con fuerza sus cubiertos.

\- Si, papá pero una chica del instituto me salvó y ahuyentó al hombre fácilmente – dijo Yoruichi. A pesar de haber sido una mala experiencia, dijo esto emocionada por la destreza de Soi-Fong.

\- Esto es intolerable, no se puede volver a repetir un incidente como este. He decidido que necesitarás un guardaespaldas y un chófer si Kisuke no se puede encargar de llevarte y traerte del instituto – dijo el señor Shihouin - De todas formas, si quieres salir a alguna parte, tienes que estar con tu guardaespaldas. Lo digo antes de que sigas que es innecesario teniendo chófer – dijo totalmente serio.

\- No me parece bien y me desagrada la idea pero nada hará que cambies de parecer así que, al menos, déjame escoger al guardaespaldas – dijo Yoruichi con desgana.

\- Estoy de acuerdo pero antes, tendrá que demostrarme que es capaz de defenderte. Para ello, vamos a anunciar este trabajo y a conseguir bastantes candidatos – dijo el señor Shihouin mientras terminaba su cena – En cuanto se hayan presentado todos, haremos que luchen entre ellos y de entre los más fuertes, podrás escoger a tu guardaespaldas.

\- Antes de eso, tengo una recomendación de alguien – dijo Yoruichi al pensar en Soi-Fong. El hecho de ser protegida por alguien fuerte, había hecho que pensase en ella. El trabajo sería perfecto para ella y así podría tenerla cerca y relacionarse con ella.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó su padre extrañado.

Pues es no la conoces pero es quien me salvó del ataque de esta tarde – contestó la morena.

\- Hmm… Si dices que te salvó y que lo hizo sin dificultad, no tendría problemas en contratarla – dijo pensativo el hombre – Aun así, quiero ver lo fuerte que es sometiéndose a la prueba que he establecido. Además, tendría que estar interesada en el trabajo.

\- Lo entiendo papá, intentaré convencerla para el trabajo – dijo Yoruichi ilusionada – Bueno, me voy a dormir – se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre Buenas noches, papá – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Buenas noches, cariño – se despidió el señor Shihouin de su hija.

Yoruichi se cambió y se fue directa a la cama. No podía esperar a ver a Soi-Fong y preguntarle por el trabajo. Si ella aceptaba, sería maravilloso y la haría muy feliz. Tras estos pensamientos, se quedó dormida.

…

**Y hasta aquí. Se que hay muchas peleas pero siempre me ha gustado la idea de Soi-Fong luchando y con diferentes contrincantes.**

**Hay un par de palabras en japonés y chino que pasaré a explicar.**

_**Fuzaken na: No me jodas/no me fastidies/no bromees.**_

_**Zǔzhòu: Maldición/maldita sea. **_**Sinceramente, espero que signifique realmente eso porque encontré la palabra por internet xD**

**Y los movimientos de boxeo son:**

_**Derechazo: Puñetazo directo con la mano en posición trasera.**_

_**Crochet: Puñetazo semicircular directo a la cabeza del contrincante. El brazo está en posición cercana a 90 grados.**_

_**Gancho: Puñetazo vertical y ascendente.**_

_**Jab: Puñetazo veloz y directo.**_

**Ahora más fichas:**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Edad:** 16.

**Color de ojos: **Azul-violeta.

**Cabello: **Negro y corto y un mechón en medio de su frente.

**Color de piel: **Blanca algo pálida.

**Estatura: **1, 48 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Leer mangas shojo y dibujar pese a que se le dé mal.

**Orihime Inoue**

**Edad:** 16.

**Color de ojos: **Marrones.

**Cabello: **Naranja algo oscuro y largo.

**Color de piel: **Blanca.

**Estatura: **1, 57 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Inventar historias descabelladas.

**Riruka Dokugamine**

**Edad:** 16.

**Color de ojos: **Fucsias.

**Cabello: **Fucsia, largo y atado a dos coletas.

**Color de piel: **Blanca.

**Estatura: **1, 56 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa – francesa.

**Aficiones:** Coleccionar muñecas de porcelana.

**Gracias por leer la historia y hasta la próxima ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Bueno, lamento la tardanza pero los exámenes están al caer y hay que cumplir con las obligaciones. Creo que con este capítulo voy a sorprender pero no os digo más, os dejo leer :D**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo.**_

Capítulo 5: El regreso a clases.

Tras su usual molesto despertar y su rutina diario de entrenamiento, Soi-Fong se preparaba para volver a asistir a clases. Su castigo no había durado lo esperado así que parecía que nada había cambiado. Bueno, ahora tenía que utilizar uniforme, lo cual, la molestaba mucho. Al menos había convencido al director de utilizar el de chicos. No era incomodo pero tampoco se sentía del todo a gusto, pronto se acostumbraría. Además, tenía otras preocupaciones como encontrar trabajo, a Urahara e intentar no ocasionar problemas. Se terminó de ajustar la corbata, la cual, no era obligatoria pero ella decidió probar a llevarla para ver si le convencía. Cuando acabo, cogió su mochila y salió para ir al instituto. Al salir, se encontró a Omaeda que, de buena mañana, ya se encontraba comiendo una bolsa de patatas.

\- Ahora entiendo el por qué tu poco desempeño en la lucha – dijo Soi-Fong pasando a su lado sin esperarle.

\- Buenos días para ti también, taichou – dijo Omaeda con una gotita en la cabeza y siguiéndola.

\- Escucha, quiero que me digas si sabes de alguien que necesite un trabajador más – dijo Soi-Fong. Con un poco de suerte, este hombre podría facilitarle un trabajo.

\- ¿Y para que quieres trabajar, taichou? – preguntó Omaeda bastante extrañado por esa petición.

\- Tu solo responde y no me hagas enfadar tan temprano – dijo la peliazul algo impaciente.

\- Está bien, está bien. Ahora mismo no se me ocurre a nadie que necesite ayuda pero puedo preguntar por ello – dijo Omaeda mientras cogía patatas y se las ponía en la boca - ¿Te parece bien? – dijo mientras masticaba ruidosamente las patatas.

\- Si y deja de hablar mientras masticas. Es irritante – dijo Soi-Fong algo molesta.

\- De acuerdo y disculpa. Oye, ¿tienes algún plan para que nadie te moleste sobre el uso del uniforme masculino? – preguntó Omaeda y luego continuó comiendo patatas.

\- No, ninguno. Me da absolutamente igual lo que opine el resto sobre mí o mi vestuario – dijo Soi-Fong sin dudar.

\- ¿Y sobre lo de evitar jaleo? Lo digo por las recientes luchas que has tenido. Puede que Kurosaki y Abarai busquen venganza… - dijo algo dudoso Omaeda.

\- Hmm… Bueno, pues si buscan revancha, les digo que nos vayamos a otro sitio y punto. De todas formas, dudo que quieran volver a ser humillados – dijo Fong con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

\- Muy bien, entonces no me preocupo más – dijo el grandullón mientras seguía engullendo patatas.

Ellos continuaron su camino sin interrupciones, lo cual, era de agradecer por los días tan movidos que habían tenido. Al menos, el fin de semana estaba cerca.

…

En la residencia Shihouin, los empleados terminaban sus labores del principio del día. Mientras tanto, Yoruichi ya estaba lista antes de tiempo, pues había quedado en hablar con Kisuke antes de ir al instituto. Su padre, se sorprendió al verla tan temprano ya lista.

\- Princesa, buenos días y que raro verte tan temprano preparada para el instituto – dijo el señor Shihouin - ¿Es que acaso has quedado con alguien? – dijo en tono burlón.

\- Que gracioso, papá, buenos días– dijo la morena rodando los ojos – La verdad es que he quedado con Kisuke, tenemos que hablar de algo importante – dijo con algo de alegría en su voz.

\- Vaya, ¿es que estáis pensando en empezar una relación? – continuó su padre con el tono de burla.

\- Que va, papá. Sabes muy bien que él es solo mi amigo y que a mí no me gustan los chicos – contestó la morena algo cansada de las bromas de su padre. Este sabía perfectamente que su hija no tenía interés en los chicos, si no en las chicas. A él ese asunto le daba igual, solo quería que su hija fuese feliz.

\- Está bien, ya paro. Bueno, espero que tengas un buen día, es hora de que me vaya – dijo su padre mientras se iba a poner su americana. Los negocios le esperaban.

\- Jin-dono, perdone la interrupción pero ya le esperan para que se marche – dijo una empleada.

\- Muy bien, nos vemos Yoruichi – se despidió de su hija y se marchó.

Tras eso, Yoruichi se dispuso a desayunar mientras esperaba a Kisuke. Este no tardó en llegar mucho y una empleada le abrió la puerta y le dijo que Yoruichi se encontraba en el comedor, desayunando.

\- Hola, Yoruichi, tengo buenas noticias – dijo Kisuke nada más entrar al comedor.

\- Buenos días, no pierdas el tiempo, siéntate y cuéntame todo – dijo la morena emocionada. Cuando vio a Kisuke de cerca, se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? Tienes una marca…

\- Oh, esto – contestó el rubio señalando su herida – Bueno, no voy a adelantar detalles así que para responder a tu pregunta, debo empezar por el principio – explicó el rubio.

\- Así que empezó a relatarle a la morena todo lo que había pasado el día anterior después de dejarla a ella en el instituto, la pelea de Soi-Fong contra dos estudiantes, la victoria de ella y su respectiva pelea contra ella.

\- Así que lo único que has averiguado es su nombre completo, su nacionalidad y su edad… Todo esto ya lo sabía o lo podía intuir, Kisuke – dijo la morena algo desilusionada.

\- No solo eso, su padre, Zheng Fong, la entrenó ya que todos en su familia, una con algo de renombre en China, tenían que entrenar artes marciales desde que eran pequeños, de hecho, desde que empezaban a caminar – dijo Urahara mientras se quitaba su característico sombrero – Por eso, no debí subestimarla, este morado que tengo en la cara fue solo un roce de un puñetazo.

\- Bueno, eso te pasa por querer luchar con ella – dijo Yoruichi en tono de reprimenda – Es interesante eso que has averiguado, ¿no hay nada más? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Si, se ve que ella era la menor de seis hermanos. Todos ellos murieron al quemarse su casa nada más llegar a Japón por trabajo de su padre. En los archivos que he encontrado dicen que con tan solo ocho años, Soi-Fong fue capaz de rescatar a su madre de esa casa en llamas, sus hermanos no pudieron escapar y Soi-Fong no pudo volver a rescatarles por culpa del fuego tan violento que había. Su padre se encontraba trabajando y no pudo hacer nada – explicó Kisuke apretando su sombrero.

\- Pobrecilla, que horror pasar por eso tan joven… No me extraña que tenga el carácter que tiene… - dijo una afligida Yoruichi.

\- Aún no he acabado… - dijo el rubio mientras se ponía el sombrero hacía abajo – Tan solo unos meses después, su padre fue asesinado, no se sabe nada de ese incidente y no hay signos de alguna investigación a eso. Por lo tanto, Soi-Fong vivió junto a su madre durante un tiempo. A la edad de 12 años, la madre de Soi-Fong, Ling Fong, falleció. Me consta que la causa de su muerte fue el no superar la muerte de sus hijos y esposo. Después de eso, Soi-Fong se mudó a un apartamento y se las ha arreglado para vivir gracias a lo que le dejo su padre en herencia, unas tierras en China y una pequeña fortuna. Ella hizo una jugada inteligente y vendió gran parte de todas sus tierras y no todas por si algún día, ella tuviese que volver a su país natal – concluyó el rubio.

\- Que infancia tan espantosa, no me siento bien sabiendo esto… Tener que cuidar de ti misma con apenas 12 años y perder a toda tu familia tan joven… Es tan triste – dijo la morena con voz débil y entrecortada mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas.

\- Yoruichi, tienes que calmarte. Si la vuelves a ver pronto, podrías acabar cometiendo una imprudencia y como bien sabes ahora, esto es un tema muy delicado y, por el cual, ya entendemos porque ella es tan fría y distante – advirtió el rubio con una mirada seria.

\- Lo sé, Kisuke… Va a ser difícil tenerla como guardaespaldas sabiendo su pasado – dijo Yoruichi en un susurro.

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Kisuke con sorpresa.

\- Pues eso, ayer me atacó un hombre pero ella me salvó. Se lo expliqué a mi padre y él decidió que lo mejor era que tuviese un guardaespaldas y la recomendé– explicó Yoruichi.

\- ¿Te atacaron ayer y ella te salvo? ¡Madre mía! ¿No te paso nada, verdad? – preguntó el rubio preocupado.

\- No, ella llego a tiempo para salvarme – dijo Yoruichi con una mirada soñadora – Nos miramos por un momento y jamás había sentido tanta preocupación por mí. Se veía en esos hermosos ojos acerados su deseo de protegerme – dijo suspirando.

\- ¿No estarás imaginando cosas? – dijo Urahara con algo de molestia en su voz.

\- ¡Qué va! Yo sé que eso que sentí era real – dijo la morena con una sonrisa cálida y con la mirada pérdida.

\- Bueno, Yoruichi, sigo pensando que no es adecuada para ti pero es tu vida – dijo Urahara con una mirada de impotencia que no se apreciaba gracias a su sombrero – Creo que es hora de que te lleve al colegio – dijo levantándose y queriendo cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible.

\- Está bien, Kisuke. Solo déjame coger las cosas y nos vamos – dijo Yoruichi algo extrañada ante la actitud del rubio y se fue a por sus cosas.

\- Así que yo no soy suficiente para ti… - dijo Kisuke en un susurro casi inaudible y con tristeza.

Cuando ya estaban listos, fueron al parking a por el coche y se dirigieron al instituto prácticamente sin hablar. A Kisuke le pasaba algo y de eso estaba segura Yoruichi. De momento le dejaría tranquilo pero pronto averiguaría que era lo que le inquietaba a su amigo.

…

Llegaron al instituto y entraron directamente, no querían ningún problema nada más volver a clases tras su corto castigo. Notaron las miradas dirigidas a ellos pero, sobre todo, a Soi-Fong. Esto la molesto un poco pero prefirió ignorar ese hecho para evitar enfurecerse y no poder controlarse. Antes de llegar a clases, el profesor les dijo que se esperasen un momento ya que el director quería hablar con ellos. Fueron a su despacho solo para que este les volviese a repetir lo hablado en el día anterior y ellos accedieron a todo sin rechistar. Cuando por fin entraron a clases, todos miraban a Soi-Fong. Parecía que el llevar el uniforme masculino llamaba mucho la atención, pues se escuchaban varios susurros…

\- ¿Es que no sabe que ella es una chica?

\- ¿No parece más atractiva?

\- A mí me parece que se la ve bastante sexy en ese uniforme…

\- ¿Es que no va a cumplir las reglas nunca?

\- ¿Por qué ahora lleva uniforme si nunca antes lo ha llevado?

\- ¿Estará soltera?

\- ¡Pero si es una matona! ¡Y tú estás saliendo ya con alguien!

\- ¿No le dará vergüenza llevar el uniforme de chico?

\- Pues a mí no me importaría salir con ella…

\- A mí tampoco…

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡La clase ya ha empezado! ¡Todos en silencio! – dijo el profesor cansado de tantos murmullos, al principio era aceptable pero poco a poco subieron el volumen de sus voces y así no podía hacer su clase.

Soi-Fong, por su parte, estaba sorprendida con las impresiones que había causado. Una parte de ella estaba orgullosa de los comentarios en forma de halago que había recibido, aunque algunos hayan sido incluso de chicas… Aun así, le había molestado un poco que hablasen tanto de ella y que algunos cuestionaran el uso del uniforme masculino. Decidió restarle importancia y seguir las clases concentrada. Con eso, llego el receso, algo que la inquietaba un poco por posibles enfrentamientos. Debía mantener la calma pero sabía que su orgullo podría traicionarla a veces. Menos mal que tenía a Omaeda para calmar sus deseos de pegar a alguien, si se descontrolaba, siempre podría pegarle a él ya que siempre la molestaba con algo. El día anterior había comprobado que, aunque le diese una paliza, él no diría nada. Era algo extraño ya que hacía apenas unos días, quería vengarse de ella y ahora la seguía a todas partes dispuesto a defenderla. Bueno, esto último lo dudaba pero le daba igual tenerlo como compañero. Así pues, se dirigieron a la cafetería, a Soi-Fong le apetecía tomarse un café y Omaeda le pegaría eso y la cantidad de cosas para picar que se iba a comer. Pidieron lo que querían tomar y se dirigieron afuera. Antes de que ellos abriesen las puertas, estas lo hicieron porque el grupo de Yoruichi entraba a la cafetería.

Todos se sorprendieron y Riruka pegó un chillido. Nunca en su vida había visto a una chica tan atractiva como Soi-Fong, el uniforme le iba como anillo al dedo. Lo que la derritió por completo fue esa mirada de molestia y su ceño fruncido, le daba un toque sexy que provocó el chillido de antes. Por supuesto, aunque no se notase, Yoruichi pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Riruka.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa Riruka? – preguntó Rangiku algo divertida. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que ella se inquietaba al ver a alguien atractivo, daba igual su género.

\- ¡N-n-nada! ¡Solo me he sorprendido! Se suponía que ella iba a estar expulsada una semana – dijo Riruka sonrojada hasta las orejas.

\- A nosotras también nos ha sorprendido pero no hemos gritado – dijo Tatsuki en tono burlón.

\- Bueno a Orihime y a mí no nos ha sorprendido porque ya la habíamos visto en clases – dijo Rukia con una gota en la cabeza.

Lo que paso a continuación fue inesperado. Soi-Fong se acercó hacia Riruka y la cogió del brazo con suavidad.

\- Si tienes algún problema conmigo o con que haya regresado a clases, podemos hablarlo tranquilamente, Riruka– dijo Soi-Fong divertida.

\- N-n-no hay ningún problema, s-solo me he sorprendido – dijo Riruka con dificultad por la cercanía entre ellas – De hecho, e-es b-bueno tenerte p-por aquí d-de nuevo – dijo entre tartamudeos y suspiros. Parecía al borde del desmayo.

\- ¿De verdad? Es bueno saberlo – dijo Soi-Fong con una pequeña sonrisa y en tono algo juguetón. Después la soltó, le guiño un ojo y empezó a caminar – Vamos Omaeda, me apetece respirar un poco de aire fresco.

\- ¡Hai, taichou! – contestó Omaeda siguiéndola.

\- ¡Espera, Soi-Fong! – gritó Yoruichi hablando por fin. Le había impactado la escena que había visto y no le gustaba nada esa cercanía que había habido entre la pelifucsia y Soi-Fong.

\- Sigues con esas confianzas… Supongo que empezaré a llamarte Shihouin – dijo la peliazul algo molesta pero a la vez algo contenta. Volvía a tener pensamientos confusos.

\- Llámame como quieras – dijo Yoruichi molesta porque a Riruka le había hablado mejor que a ella - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – preguntó intentando calmarse.

_\- ¿Percibo un tono molesto o me lo parece? _– pensó Soi-Fong – Bueno, sí que puedo Shihouin pero que sea rápido.

\- Bien, ¿podemos ir afuera a hablar a solas? – dijo la morena - _¿Por qué a mí no me llamas por mi nombre?_ – pensaba algo triste y enfadada.

\- Omaeda, quédate aquí comiendo todas tus porquerías, ahora vuelvo – dijo Soi-Fong mientras empezaba a salir de allí.

\- Hai, taichou – dijo el grandullón aunque supiese que ella ya no le escuchaba por lo que se fue a sentar y se puso a comer.

Todas se quedaron extrañadas ante el comportamiento de la morena mientras que Riruka seguía en shock por lo que había pasado.

\- Vamos, ayudadme a llevarla a una mesa, chicas – dijo Rangiku mientras empujaba como podía a Riruka. Pronto Orihime la ayudaría y el resto de chicas se fueron a buscar una mesa para sentarse.

…

Soi-Fong se había ido en dirección a la parte de atrás del instituto mientras Yoruichi la seguía. Ahí había un banco en el cual se subió y se sentó en la parte de arriba, pues le era más cómodo que sentarse normal. Empezó a tomar su café mientras Yoruichi se sentaba a su lado pero de la forma normal.

\- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar Shihouin? – preguntó la peliazul sin mirarla pues estaba concentrada en su bebida.

\- Pues quiero ofrecerte un trabajo – contestó Yoruichi.

\- Si es lo del tema de artes marciales, descártalo. No tengo la paciencia necesaria para enseñarte – dijo Soi-Fong cortante.

\- No, no es eso aunque podrías ayudarme en eso más adelante – dijo Yoruichi algo nerviosa por lo que iba a decir – Quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas.

Soi-Fong se atragantó un poco con la bebida pero recuperó su compostura inmediatamente - ¿Tu guardaespaldas? ¿Bromeas? – dijo con incredulidad.

\- Pues claro que no – dijo la morena mientras rodaba los ojos – Mi padre quiere que tenga alguien que me proteja todo el tiempo por lo que pasó ayer. Créeme, si crees que te iba a pagar bien por darme clases, por ser mi guardaespaldas recibirías el doble o incluso el triple – dijo intentando convencer a Soi-Fong quien la miraba ahora curiosa. Soi-Fong necesitaba dinero y sabía que este trabajo no la molestaría. Ella tomaba su café mientras sopesaba los pros y los contras de esa propuesta. Llegó a la conclusión que lo único que la molestaría sería el hecho de acompañar a la morena a todas partes pero necesitaba dinero y algo, muy en el fondo, le decía que quería proteger a Yoruichi.

\- Hmm… Lo cierto es que necesito trabajo y ese trabajo no supone ningún problema para mí, creo que acepto tu propuesta – dijo Soi-Fong mirando a la morena.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! – dijo una alegre Yoruichi – Pero antes de obtener el trabajo tienes que pasar una prueba de mi padre, ¿aun quieres seguir? – preguntó Yoruichi con algo de duda.

\- ¿Una prueba? Como si son varias – dijo Soi-Fong mientras se ponía de pie encima del banco – No será ningún problema para mí – dijo mientras saltaba y sonreía con arrogancia.

\- Bien, entonces ya hablaré contigo para decirte cuando te tienes que presentar a la prueba – dijo la morena mientras intentaba imitar la acción anterior de Soi-Fong. Para su mala suerte, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y casi se cae de no ser por Soi-Fong que corrió a cogerla. Yoruichi se asustó tanto que la agarro con todas sus fuerzas del cuello. Cosa que provocó que ellas estuviesen muy cerca. Se miraban intensamente hasta que Soi-Fong se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y la soltó de su agarre.

\- Siento lo que acaba de pasar – dijo Yoruichi apenada por lo que había pasado pero sobre todo por el hecho de que ese momento cercano, muy agradable, había sido corto.

-Tranquila, lo bueno es que no ha pasado nada – dijo Soi-Fong mientras empezaba a caminar. Estaba sonrojada y no quería que la morena la viese así.

Pronto sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del receso y todos volvieron a sus clases.

…

El día llego a su fin y con ello, algunos alumnos se reunían para charlar un rato con sus amigos. Otros, como Soi-Fong, volvían ya a sus hogares. Como ya era habitual, Omaeda la seguía.

\- Taichou, al final hoy has llamado bastante la atención – comentó Omaeda.

\- Lo sé, de hecho, es algo normal puesto que he marcado la diferencia al no haber llevado nunca este uniforme – dijo Soi-Fong.

\- Hmm… Eso es verdad, muchos ya estaban fijándose mucho en ti. Sobre todo las chicas – dijo Omaeda con una sonrisita.

\- Si, y no voy a negar que eso me ha gustado – dijo la peliazul un tanto arrogante – Si tu mollera da para algo, habrás podido adivinar que no estoy interesada en los tíos – dijo algo más seria.

\- Lo que de verdad me ha sorprendido es que hayas sido tan atrevida con Riruka – dijo Omaeda.

\- Es que esa chica es bastante fácil para coquetear, al principio me había molestado su grito pero luego pensé en hacer lo que hice – dijo Soi-Fong con una sonrisa – Quien sabe, a lo mejor tengo una oportunidad – dijo riendo y Omaeda también lo hizo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como dejo de reírse, pensó en Shihouin. Tan pronto como eso paso, se arrepintió de sus palabras. Tenía esa sensación ligera de confusión que iba teniendo últimamente. Aun no sabía que le pasaba por lo que prefirió olvidar el tema y no volver a pensar en ello.

\- Bueno, taichou, es hora de que me vaya a casa. No te preocupes que buscaré trabajo para ti – dijo Omaeda con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que eso no será necesario… Aunque mejor hazlo, por si acaso – dijo Soi-Fong.

\- ¿Es que acaso ya has encontrado trabajo? – preguntó Omaeda. La verdad no sabía cómo había conseguido un trabajo tan pronto. En tan solo una mañana, nada menos.

\- El hecho es que puede que sí, no es algo seguro pero creo que tengo posibilidades – informó la peliazul.

\- Eso es una buena noticia pero haré lo que me has pedido igualmente – dijo Omaeda.

\- Bien, entonces nos vemos – dijo Soi-Fong mientras empezaba a seguir su camino.

\- ¡Hasta mañana, taichou! – dijo Omaeda. Soi-Fong simplemente alzo la mano como despedida.

La verdad, la idea de trabajar como guardaespaldas, le gustaba. La morena suponía el único problema y eso era porque tenía sentimientos extraños con tan solo pensar en ella. Quizás el pasar más tiempo, gracias a su posible futuro trabajo, la ayudaría a entender que le pasaba. Bien, eso ya lo tenía solucionado. Hoy no había tenido ninguna pelea, lo cual era bueno. Un problema menos. Lo único que le faltaba era encontrar al maldito de Urahara. Su orgullo seguía dañado y aunque hoy había tenido éxito con sus compañeros, elevando así su ego, eso era una piedra en el zapato. Tras mucho pensar en ello, llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor era esperar a que Urahara se presentase. Cuando llegase ese momento, estaba segura de que controlaría sus emociones y le derrotaría. Para eso, iba a entrenar su concentración y meditaría cada día una hora antes de irse a dormir. Con eso en mente, llegó a su apartamento para hacer los deberes, los cuales los hizo rápido. Mucha gente creía que era tonta por ser una gamberra pero nada que ver. Ella era inteligente y lo demostraba en sus exámenes. Al ser tan reservada, nadie sabía sus notas. Cuan sorprendidos se quedarían al saber que era la mejor de su clase y de todo segundo. Al acabar, se dispuso a preparar su cena y el almuerzo del día siguiente, pues ella almorzaba en el instituto. Tras cenar, entrenó su concentración y se fue a descansar.

…

Yoruichi cenaba como de costumbre con su padre. Tras las clases, se fue directa a casa. Estaba algo molesta porque todas hablaban de la escena de la cafetería. Sí, esa entre Soi-Fong y Riruka. Algunas dijeron que harían una pareja curiosa de ver pero que podría llegar a funcionar. Riruka, por su parte, había perdido el habla y solo se sonrojaba por momentos. Al ser la primera vez que, alguien que le gustaba y atraía, se acercaba a ella tanto y encima coqueteaba con ella. La morena decidió que al llegar a casa, se tomaría una ducha para relajarse. Cumplió sus deberes y espero a que su padre llegase para poder hablar con él.

\- Padre, he podido hablar con la chica que te recomendé y ha accedido a pasar la prueba – comentó Yoruichi.

\- Perfecto porque ya he recibido varias peticiones para el trabajo. He convocado una cita para tres de ellos, los que me han parecido los mejores, para probar sus habilidades frente al experto en artes marciales que he contratado – explicó Jin – La cita será a las 18:00, ¿estará bien para esa chica? – preguntó el moreno.

\- Yo creo que sí, mañana le informaré de ello – dijo la morena.

\- Perfecto entonces, ahora, cuéntale a tu padre porque estas tan interesada en esa chica – dijo Jin - ¿Ha sido un flechazo o no? – preguntó divertido.

\- ¿Tanto se me nota? – dijo la morena algo sonrojada– Creo que es algo así, nunca antes había tenido tanto interés por alguien y, créeme papá, quiero que se abra conmigo – dijo algo triste – Es la persona más fría y reservada que he conocido…

\- Puede que haya tenido una vida muy dura… - comentó Jin – Bueno, mañana la conoceré así que ya sacaré mis conclusiones.

-Te aseguro que es una persona buena, solo necesita abrirse un poco y dejar esa frialdad de lado – dijo en susurro Yoruichi.

Acabaron de cenar y se fueron a descansar. Antes de quedarse dormida, Yoruichi recordó ese breve pero intenso momento entre la peliazul y ella. Eso provocó que se durmiese con una sonrisa en la cara.

…

**Bien, creo que he cambiado un poco la personalidad de Soi-Fong… O quizás no, el anime hace lo que quiere y en el manga no hemos visto mucha timidez por parte de Soi. De hecho, creo que la pequeña arrogancia que tiene, va bien ligada con algo de coqueteo, ¿qué os parece a vosotros?**

**Bueno, más fichas :)**

**Jin Shihouin**

**Edad:** 48.

**Color de ojos: **Negros.

**Cabello: **Morado oscuro con pocas canas y algo largo peinado hacia atrás.

**Color de piel: **Blanca algo pálida.

**Estatura: **1, 65 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Molestar a su hija y ver los partidos de fútbol.

**Zheng Fong**

**Edad:** Fallecido.

**Color de ojos: **Negros

**Cabello: **Negro y corto.

**Color de piel: **Blanca algo pálida.

**Estatura: **1, 70 m.

**Nacionalidad:** China.

**Otros:** Era un experto en artes marciales y muy disciplinado. Se desconoce la causa de su muerte.

**Ling Fong**

**Edad:** Fallecida.

**Color de ojos: **Grises.

**Cabello: **Azul oscuro y largo que solía llevarlo en una trenza tradicional china.

**Color de piel: **Blanca pálida.

**Estatura: **1, 50 m.

**Nacionalidad:** China.

**Otros:** Amaba a su familia por encima de todo y era muy cariñosa con sus hijos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Sigo algo ocupada pero he podido escribir en los ratos libres así que aquí está la actualización :D**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo.**_

Capítulo 6: La prueba y los celos.

Las clases de hoy eran más aburridas de lo normal. Quizás el hecho de que fuese viernes, hacía que ella quisiese que sonará el timbre del final de clases. O quizás era que, simplemente, estaba ansiosa por la prueba que se llevaría a cabo en tan solo unas horas. Yoruichi no podía evitar emocionarse al poder ver a Soi-Fong en acción, una vez más. Sus pensamientos eran parecidos a la peliazul pues esta, en su respectiva clase, no podía concentrarse al pensar en el hecho de tener a Yoruichi cerca todos los días. No dejaba de repetirse que necesitaba el dinero, esa misma mañana había recibido una llamada de la persona que se encargaba de cuidar sus tierras. Necesitaba aumentar el precio del pago, pues las tierras habían aumentado en valor y, con ello, el pago mensual. Si lo pensaba bien, saldría ganando trabajando para Yoruichi. En el bolsillo y en entrenamiento. Había escuchado que siendo guardaespaldas, aumentaban tus reflejos y velocidad de reacción. No es que la suya sea mala, al contrario, pero el trabajo podría suponer una mejora de sus habilidades. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la campana, anunciando el final de clases. Tan pronto había guardado sus cosas, se dirigió a la salida lo más pronto posible. Ella siempre había sido una persona a la cual no le gustaba perder tiempo con banalidades como quedarse hablando con algún compañero. Omaeda no había venido a clases así que no tenía a ninguna molestia detrás de ella. Antes de llegar al primer piso, sintió un aura extraña. Era una nerviosa. Lo que la sorprendió fue que, tan solo pasados unos segundos, sintió otra emocionada y… ¿Cálida? Las dos en dirección a ella. Se giró a comprobar quienes eran. La primera era Riruka quien ya estaba a punto de llegar junto a ella. Lucia algo sonrojada y sabía que era por ella por lo que sonrió burlonamente. Luego vio de reojo como Yoruichi empezaba a bajar las escaleras pero antes de que la mirase por completo, Riruka le hablo.

\- ¡H-hola! S-solo quería s-saber si t-tienes pla-anes… dijo Riruka en un hilo de voz. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Yoruichi, quien se había quedado a una distancia prudente pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación.

\- Hmm… ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita, Riruka-chan? – dijo Soi-Fong juguetonamente. No sabía que le pasaba pero quería jugar con la chica. Además, vio a Yoruichi algo enfadada y sabía que era a causa de esta interacción que tenía con Riruka. Era un sentimiento raro, pero le gustaba lo que causaba en Yoruichi.

\- … - la pelifucsia no podía hablar. Lo que le estaba pidiendo era una cita y el hecho de que Soi-Fong haya sido tan directa al decirlo, le quito todo el pequeño valor que había tenido para formular la pregunta anterior. Sin contar que la había llamado de manera muy cercana.

\- ¿Y bien? Quiero saber tu respuesta – dijo Soi-Fong acercándose a Riruka. Su ego estaba por las nubes y había nublado cualquier otro sentimiento que no sea el orgullo.

\- P-pues… E-esto… S-si… - dijo la pelifucsia. Quería tener una oportunidad con Soi-Fong. Ella era una chica que tenía "flechazos" cada dos por tres. Cada cierto tiempo se fijaba en otra persona pero, esta vez, si quería tener una relación. Quizás era que Soi-Fong le siguiese el juego aun siendo muy fría y distante con todos. Y también el hecho de que la intimidará.

\- Bueno, no me parece una mala idea. Eres muy bonita – dijo Soi-Fong con una sonrisa sincera. Una que en cuanto vio a Yoruichi de reojo, desapareció. Parecía triste y eso le dolía muy en el fondo. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la cita pero su orgullo no la dejaría retractarse.

\- ¿T-te parece bien de aquí a una hora en el parque de al lado? – dijo Riruka con más confianza pero sonrojada hasta las orejas.

\- No creo que eso sea posible – dijo Yoruichi acercándose – Siento haber escuchado la conversación – dijo mirando con furia a la peliazul – Pero Soi-Fong ya tiene cosas que hacer esta tarde… Conmigo – dijo mirando a Riruka con una mirada de desprecio. La pelifucsia se había acercado más de lo que ella quería a su persona de interés.

\- Espera un momento, Shihouin – dijo Soi-Fong con suavidad. Algo en su interior le decía que ella era la culpable de las miradas hostiles que recibían ella y Riruka – Yo no he quedado contigo en ningún momento, lo siento – añadió intentando tranquilizar las cosas.

\- Eso es verdad, yo he sido la primera persona que ha hablado con Soi-Fong hoy – dijo Riruka algo molesta por la mirada de Yoruichi. Además de querer estropear su cita cuando aún ni había empezado – No te creas tan importante como para decidir por vosotras dos – dijo enfadada y mirando mal a la morena.

\- Para tu información, ella y yo hablamos ayer de cierto trabajo al que aspira. Se ha concretado la cita para hoy a las 18:00 de la tarde, es decir, dentro de tres horas. Lamento decir que no puede acudir a tu "cita" – dijo Yoruichi con autosuficiencia lo cual enfureció a Riruka.

\- Así que ya se ha arreglado la cita… - dijo Soi-Fong mientras se ponía a pensar un poco – Bien, entonces acudiré a la hora acordada – le dijo a Yoruichi – Riruka-chan, lamento lo que está pasando – le dijo a Riruka con total sinceridad mientras Yoruichi se alegraba, parecía que no habría cita – Y lo siento porque solo podremos disfrutar de la cita durante poco tiempo – le dijo sonriendo y Yoruichi se crispo - ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahora mismo y te invito a comer? Aunque primero tendríamos que pasar por mi casa para recoger ciertas cosas – dijo mientras le cogía la mano a Riruka, acto que hizo hervir en rabia a la morena – Ah, se me olvidaba – mientras soltaba por un momento a Riruka y se dirigía hacia Yoruichi - ¿Dónde será el lugar? – y se acercó al oído de Yoruichi para susurrarle algo – Esto es una situación que no puedo controlar, ella tiene ganas de una cita pero no somos nada de momento y tampoco tengo intenciones de tener una relación con ella – tras eso se alejó un poco. La morena sintió algo de calma pero no por completo, pues eso era una cita, al fin y al cabo. Y se suponía que Soi-Fong podía hacer lo que quisiese con su vida. Quizás lo habría dicho por el trabajo, no se permitían relaciones en este tipo de trabajo.

\- Es en mi casa, te puedo escribir la dirección, espera un… - dijo Yoruichi pero fue interrumpida por Soi-Fong.

\- Sé dónde vives, recuerda el incidente del árbol – dijo Soi-Fong con una pequeña sonrisa y añadió impulsivamente y en un susurro – Lamento mi comportamiento inicial – Lo había dicho pero rápidamente volvió a donde estaba Riruka. Había sentido un leve dolor al notar la tristeza de Yoruichi y cuando se excusó, sintió alivio al ver como Yoruichi se calmaba. El asunto del coqueteo se le había ido de las manos y ahora solo iba a cumplir con lo que había prometido ya excusarse con Riruka, pues si tenía una mínima intención de salir con ella, esta se había esfumado por completo. Por el momento, se marchaba despidiéndose de Yoruichi con la mano.

Yoruichi decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa y ayudar con los preparativos. Durante el camino, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Soi-Fong entre susurros.

…

Soi-Fong se dirigía a casa de nuevo. Su cita había acabado pronto pues Riruka había encolerizado al saber que ella no tenía intención de salir con ella. El hecho de su rabia se debía más a que, bajo su punto de vista, Soi-Fong había jugado con ella. Primero coqueteaba con ella, se mostraba cariñosa, le decía que la invitaba a comer y luego desechaba todo lo anterior como basura diciendo que no saldría con ella. Claro que Soi-Fong se sentía culpable y explicó que por su futuro trabajo, no podía darle una oportunidad pero que era una buena chica y que le hubiese gustado probar una relación con ella. Riruka no la escuchaba y se levantó, le dio una cachetada y se fue del lugar. Todos miraban la situación y empezaron a murmurar hasta que Soi-Fong, con una mirada, callo a todos. Ella pago la cuenta y se marchó. Y así era como ahora llegaba a casa, se miró en un espejo y no vio ninguna marca. Era normal puesto que no le había dolido nada pero, al menos, había servido para que Riruka se calmara un poco. Tras eso, decidió dormir un poco antes de ir a la prueba. Intentó hacerlo pero no podía. Cerraba los ojos y volvía a ver en llamas a sus hermanos, el cadáver de su padre y la tristeza de su madre hasta su muerte. Grito de rabia y se levantó para ejercitarse un poco y olvidarlo todo. Una vez relajada, se ducho y se vistió con su traje tradicional. Se fue directamente a donde vivía Yoruichi. Recordaba el camino de aquella vez que siguió al gato y de cuando quiso asegurarse de que llegará con bien a casa.

Mientras tanto, Yoruichi se fue a la última planta del edificio, pues allí estaba el gimnasio. Sus empleados habían convertido el gimnasio en una especie de dojo donde se enfrentarían los aspirantes. Sabía que la prueba se haría por combates. Todos se enfrentarían uno por uno y el que más victorias tuviese, ganaría la primera prueba. Tras ello, se enfrentaría al campeón de artes marciales del país. Esto último era para ver si tenía talento, no esperaban la victoria del aspirante pues era un reto difícil. Tras ello, harían un examen médico y se firmaría el contrato. Al finalizar las gestiones legales y una breve charla con Jin Shihouin, se empezaría a trabajar automáticamente. Cuando llego finalmente al lugar, vio a su padre hablando con Kisuke. Se acercó para unirse a la conversación.

\- Hola papá, hola Kisuke que sorpresa verte por aquí – saludó respectivamente - ¿De qué estabais hablando? – preguntó.

\- Nada, solo comentábamos las ganas que teníamos de ver a los candidatos luchar – dijo Jin con una sonrisa – Kisuke se va a encargar de recibirlos y traerlos hasta aquí, ¿te parece bien? – preguntó.

\- Me parece una buena idea siempre y cuando yo pueda estar con él – dijo Yoruichi. Ella tenía ganas de conocer a todos los que se iban enfrentar a Soi-Fong. Así se quitaba de dudas si tenían alguna oportunidad o no.

\- Hmm… No sé, no veo ningún problema en ello – dijo Jin con algo de duda pero cediendo.

\- Es verdad, Jin-san, no habrá ningún problema – dijo Kisuke con su característica sonrisa – Será divertido analizar quien es el más fuerte.

\- Bien, entonces ya podéis ir a la entrada, pronto llegarán – dijo el señor Shihouin.

Se despidieron y se dirigieron al ascensor para poder llegar a la planta baja.

\- Vamos, no puedes ocultar tu emoción, ¿qué ronda por tu cabeza ahora? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Pues el hecho de ver a Soi-Fong luchar otra vez – dijo la morena muy sonriente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ella va aspirar al trabajo? – dijo el rubio sorprendido, algo enfadado y con miedo a lo que podía pasar si se encontraban.

\- ¿Pero de que te sorprendes? Si ayer te lo dije – dijo Yoruichi rodando los ojos y caminando hacia la entrada puesto que ya habían llegado a la planta baja.

\- Pues… No lo recuerdo – dijo Kisuke un tanto pensativo y con pasos más lentos.

\- Fue cuando hablamos de ella, de que me salvo y que quería ofrecerle el puesto – explicó Yoruichi mientras abría la puerta de la entrada.

\- Bueno, pues si es verdad, prepárate porque seguro que… - intentó decir el rubio pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Urahara! ¡Kisama! – grito Soi-Fong mientras se ponía en posición de ataque – ¡Ahora que por fin te he encontrado, no escaparas! – grito mientras saltaba hacía él.

\- ¡Alto! – dijo Yoruichi antes de que el puñetazo de Soi-Fong conectara con la cara de Kisuke. Esto hizo que la peliazul se detuviese.

\- Tsk… - dijo molesta Soi-Fong, aunque empezó a pensar el hecho de que ella se hubiese detenido. Esto era a causa de que fue Yoruichi quien se lo ordenó. Pero eso no le impediría vengarse. Sin embargo, algo le molestaba y era el hecho de que el rubio estuviese allí junto a Yoruichi, ¿qué relación tenía con ese desgraciado? – Urahara, no seas un cobarde y lucha contra mí. Vamos al parque de aquí al lado para no crear revuelos – le dijo Soi-Fong mientras empezaba a caminar. Su rabia era tan grande que quería desquitarse con alguien y nadie mejor que ese estúpido rubio.

\- Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. Además, recuerda que ahora tienes una prueba que superar – dijo Kisuke bajando un poco su sombrero.

-¿Crees que nuestra pelea será larga? ¡Ja! ¡Te derrotaré en pocos segundos! – dijo Soi-Fong con arrogancia y una sonrisa glacial.

. ¡Soi-Fong, ya basta! ¡Si peleas con mi amigo, ya te puedes olvidar del trabajo! – dijo Yoruichi disgustada. El temperamento de Soi-Fong le desagradaba y que aún no la hubiese mirado la molestaba.

\- … - Soi-Fong no sabía que decir mientras miraba hacia abajo. Moría de rabia pero lo peor era saber que el rubio y Yoruichi eran amigos… Y quien sabía si algo más por lo que miró por primera vez a Yoruichi. Tenía su característico ceño fruncido pero se podía entrever un punto de tristeza en sus ojos - ¿Sois amigos o… algo más? – pregunto con ansias de obtener una respuesta pero no dejo que Yoruichi contestara – Si es tu novio, solo por ese hecho, olvidaré mi venganza – dijo mientras se giraba de espaldas.

\- Solo somos amigos, créeme. Le considero un hermano así que no podría salir nunca con él, además de que… - quiso explicar Yoruichi. Al ver esa tristeza en Soi-Fong, no pudo evitar darle una explicación.

\- ¿Además que? – pregunto Soi-Fong acercándose a Yoruichi. Esto intimidó un poco a la manera.

\- ¿Ese tono a que viene? – interrumpió Kisuke acercándose también. Le molestaba que Soi-Fong fuese tan confiada. Y el trato de Yoruichi a Soi-Fong no le gustaba para nada. Estaba celoso, muy celoso.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema, idiota? – dijo Soi-Fong mirando directamente a Urahara y acercándose a él – Nadie estaba hablando contigo.

\- Así que el respeto a tus mayores se ha perdido, ¿eh, mocosa? – dijo Urahara mientras se agachaba a su altura.

\- Tu no mereces respeto alguno, kisama – dijo Soi-Fong mientras pegaba su cabeza a la de él con furia y con mirada desafiante.

\- ¡Basta los dos! ¡Kisuke, no la provoques que estaba tranquila hablando conmigo! – dijo Yoruichi enfadada, Kisuke actuaba muy extraño y había provocado que la rabia de Soi-Fong volviese – Soi-Fong, acompáñame que quiero hablar contigo – le dijo a Soi-Fong seria – Y tu Kisuke, quédate a recibir al resto de aspirantes – le dijo a Kisuke con una mirada seria pero añadiendo un poco de enfado en ella.

\- Como quieras – dijo Kisuke mientras se alejaba de ellas.

Yoruichi se fue a dentro de la planta baja en donde había unos asientos. Se sentaron y Soi-Fong tenía las manos juntas que sujetaban su mentón. Intentaba relajarse ya que no quería cometer algo de lo que después se pudiese arrepentir. Yoruichi intentó tranquilizar las cosas haciendo una pregunta que cambiará de tema pero que la molestaba.

\- ¿Qué tal la cita con Riruka?

\- Ah, eso… Nada en especial, le dije que no quería una relación con ella – dijo Soi-Fong lo más tranquila que pudo.

\- ¿Por qué? Parecías querer salir con ella – le dijo la morena.

\- Porque lo de antes fue solo coqueteo, no quería nada. Me siento mal por ella porque es una buena chica pero no estoy interesada en ella – dijo la peliazul.

\- Entonces… ¿Estas interesada en alguien? – lanzó la pregunta Yoruichi. De verdad quería saber eso, era una pregunta bomba.

"Esa es una buena pregunta… Creo estar interesada… En ti" – pensaba Soi-Fong – No estoy segura de ello pero creo que estoy empezando a sentir interés en alguien – dijo con toda sinceridad. Obviamente no le diría que era ella pero lo cierto era que desde que la había conocido, poco a poco, no le costaba contarle las cosas. Al principio fue hostil pero poco se fue relajando hasta que ahora, no le importaba decirle lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Puedo saber quién es? – Ahora Yoruichi no se sentía segura, ¿podría ella tener la oportunidad?

\- … - Soi-Fong no quería responder pero miraba fijamente a Yoruichi, le atraían esos ojos dorados, esos soles que podrían iluminar cualquier cosa – La verdad... – No podía seguir pues no se sentía preparada. Para Yoruichi este momento era mágico, la mirada de la peliazul era tan llena de cariño que la llenaba de esperanzas – Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo – dijo Soi-Fong apartando la mirada ya que se había sonrojado furiosamente, la morena se quedó sin respuesta concreta pero no se sentía mal. Pensaba en algo que la calmara y recordó algo – Por cierto – dijo aun si mirarla – Antes estabas diciendo algo de porque no saldrías con… Urahara – dijo algo seria y con molestia al pronunciar el nombre del rubio.

-Bueno… Eso es porque… - Yoruichi no sabía si decirlo o no, quizás podría ver alguna reacción a lo que pensaba decir – La verdad es que no me interesan los chicos – y lo dijo.

\- Vaya… A mí tampoco – dijo Soi-Fong con una sonrisa. Yoruichi vio algo más en esa sonrisa, vio el alivio. Soi-Fong se sentía con más valentía así que se atrevió a decir algo – ¿Tú también quieres una cita? – haciendo que la morena se sonrojara tanto que parecía un tomate.

No pudo responder ya que Urahara había entrado con el resto de aspirantes. Todos eran hombres altos y fornidos que le doblaban en altura mínimo. Esto no preocupaba a Soi-Fong, estaba muy confiada.

\- Nos dijiste que aquí dentro había un aspirante, ¿dónde está? – preguntó uno que se notaba que estaba tan o más confiado que Soi-Fong.

\- Aquí estoy, grandullón – dijo Soi-Fong parándose y mirando con arrogancia.

\- ¿Esto es una broma o qué? Jajajajaja, no puede ser que permitáis a una enclenque participar en eso – dijo mientras se reía exageradamente - ¿Es que queréis que muera? – dijo con total burla. El tipo era Yammy Llargo, del cual Kisuke desconfiaba pero si Jin había optado por él es que era bueno en su trabajo.

\- Ya veremos quien se ríe tanto al final – dijo Soi-Fong con su sonrisa arrogante. No le ofendía para nada ese tipo el cual solo la miró mal.

Siguieron a Kisuke hasta el ascensor, Soi-Fong lo más alejada posible del rubio y con Yoruichi de cerca. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio-dojo, se les informó de las reglas y decidieron que para que sean combates justos, se enfrentarían con pequeños descansos. Serían un total de tres combates por persona y dos simultáneamente. El primer combate se elegiría al azar, el siguiente se enfrentarían los ganadores y los perdedores y el último combate sería contra los contrincantes con los que no habían luchado. Si había empate, se daría un combate más de desempate. El sorteo hizo que Soi-Fong se enfrentase a uno de pelo punta negro que parecía más chulería que fuerza física de verdad. Por lo tanto, lo derrotó con facilidad. En el otro enfrentamiento, se enfrentó Yammy, el tipo arrogante de antes con otro de pelo castaño que se veía de lejos que sería derrotado. Lógicamente, el grandullón logró su victoria. Ninguno de los participantes quería tener un descanso, los derrotados por orgullo, Yammy por sus ganas de derrotar a Soi-Fong al verla victoriosa y esta simplemente, no necesitaba descansar ya que el combate anterior había durado muy poco. Como Soi-Fong esperaba, Llargo era mucha palabrería a pesar de que se jactaba de haber estado en el ejército. El combate había empezado hacia unos minutos y su contrincante no hacía más que parlotear, lo cual, molestaba a Soi-Fong. Decidió callarle con un puñetazo rápido en la cara y, así, noqueándole por completo.

\- Tanto hablar para nada. Si de verdad has estado en el ejército, ya veo que para mí no supondría ninguna dificultad – dijo Soi-Fong con total arrogancia. Lo cierto era que Yammy Llargo había estado en el ejército pero había sido expulsado por dar palizas a sus compañeros. Aun así no había sido rival para la peliazul.

Su último oponente, quien había sido derrotado antes por el grandullón no tuvo las agallas para enfrentarse a Soi-Fong y se rindió. Esto indicaba que Soi-Fong era la vencedora de la prueba. Seguidamente le tocaría enfrentarse al experto en artes marciales, de hecho, Ginrei Kuchiki era el campeón del país y mantenía una estrecha relación con Jin, al cual consideraba un hijo. Desde siempre, la familia Kuchiki y Shihouin estaban muy bien relacionadas, pues pertenecían a las cuatro grandes familias nobles de Japón. Ginrei era un gran abogado que en sus tiempos libres, se dedicaba a la práctica de artes marciales y solo así, se había llevado el titulo más importante del país y lo conservaba aun en su avanzada edad. Soi-Fong tuvo derecho a descansar pero esta no quiso hacerlo, pues estaba ansiosa de la batalla. Sin embargo, no empezaron tan rápido como esperaban pues tenían que esperar a Jin, que tenía aun asuntos que atender del trabajo y por eso se había ausentado en las peleas anteriores. Mientras tanto, Ginrei se fue a saludar a Yoruichi.

\- Ginrei-san, es un gusto volver a verle – dijo una sonriente Yoruichi - ¿Cómo está tu querido nieto? – dijo con sorna y con una sonrisa burlona.

Ya sabes cómo es él, sigue en Tokio estudiando intensivamente porque quiere heredar nuestro bufete de abogados y aún está en el mismo año que tú – contestó el señor Kuchiki – Pero para las vacaciones de Navidad, seguro que viene – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Pues claro! Mi cumpleaños es cercano a esas fechas y no se puede perder mi mayoría de edad así como yo tampoco me perderé la suya – dijo la morena muy sonriente.

\- La juventud es maravillosa y es bonito ver cómo crece cada día – dijo algo nostálgico – Te pareces mucho a tu madre pero con el carácter de tu padre.

\- Gracias… – dijo Yoruichi con nostalgia también – Ya la extraño, a ella y a mi otouto. Aunque solo lleve pocos días aquí – dijo Yoruichi con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué decidiste acompañar a tu padre a este pueblo? – preguntó Ginrei.

Supongo que por lo mismo que tú, Ginrei-san. Quería cambiar de aires y la verdad es que no me arrepiento – dijo la morena pensando en cierta peliazul. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el mayor quien sonreía con complicidad.

\- Buenas tardes, Ginrei-san – saludó Jin - ¿Me he perdido mucho?

\- Bueno, la verdad es que si, te estábamos esperando para empezar mi combate contra la ganadora de la prueba anterior – dijo Ginrei.

\- Vaya, vaya. Entonces no esperemos más, tengo ganas de ver de lo que es capaz – dijo Jin dirigiéndose a su asiento seguida por Yoruichi. Ginrei dispuso todo para que el combate se realizara y llamaron a Soi-Fong al centro del lugar para disputar su pelea.

\- Así que por fin conoceré a tu protectora, ¿eh, Yoruichi?- dijo burlonamente Jin.

\- Si, si, papá – dijo la morena rodando los ojos – Ya verás cómo te quedas sin habla al ver de lo que es capaz.

\- No lo sé, recuerda que el viejo Kuchiki es… – inmediatamente, Jin si se quedó sin habla, porque parecía que había visto a un fantasma en cuanto la chica entro en su vista periférica dirigiéndose al centro.

\- ¿Qué estabas diciendo papá? ¿Por qué te has callado de repente? – preguntó la morena.

\- Nombre – decía Jin en susurros.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo la morena confundida

\- Que cual es su nombre – dijo Jin aun en susurros y algo pálido.

\- Ah, se llama Soi-Fong, ¿por qué luces tan mal, papá? – decía Yoruichi algo preocupada pero Jin ya no la escuchaba. En efecto, había visto un fantasma, uno del pasado. Esa chica era una Fong, eso era seguro y de no ser por el cabello azul y los ojos grises acerados, era la viva imagen de su padre. Todo lo que parecía haber olvidado, había vuelto y con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡Papá! – gritaba repetidamente la morena pero su padre no contestaba, estaba muy pálido y lucia algo asustado.

\- Calla, hija, ahora no quiero hablar – fue lo único que pudo decir Jin en su estado. Yoruichi no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso pero su preocupación era muy grande. Decidió centrarse en el combate como pudiese.

El combate ya había empezado y los contrincantes seguían mirándose y analizándose mutuamente. Ginrei también había reconocido a la joven como una Fong pero sabía mantener la calma. Decidió que él daría el primer golpe y el combate por fin había empezado. Soi-Fong esquivo el ataque y contraataco pero el mayor detuvo su ataque y la cogió fuerte del brazo intentando levantarla para tirarla al suelo. Sin embargo, fue sorprendido, pues Soi-Fong aprovecho esto como soporte para estirar todo su cuerpo hacia arriba, se impulsó lo suficiente para girarse y asestar una patada poderosa contra Ginrei que no tuvo tiempo a defenderse y salió disparado un par de metros. Aun así, no se resignó a caer y se mantuvo en pie. Se recuperó lo más pronto posible y decidió no contenerse más. Atacó con sus puñetazos más rápidos mientras que Soi-Fong los bloqueaba con cierta facilidad esperando a una abertura. Cuando la encontró, lanzo un puñetazo rápido al costado derecho y Ginrei fue incapaz de reaccionar, antes de que pudiese moverse, Soi-Fong realizo un barrido de pies que lo tiro al suelo. Acto seguido, Soi-Fong se puso encima de él de pie con su puño amenazando a su cara. Ginrei no pudo hacer nada más que rendirse.

\- Lamento haber golpeado tan fuerte, juro que me he controlado lo más que he podido – dijo Soi-Fong haciendo una reverencia a Ginrei que la miraba asombrado. Luego le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Sin duda, eres un prodigio, has tenido que tener a un gran maestro – Ginrei no necesitaba saberlo y lo que decía era verdad.

\- Mi padre era un gran luchador, usted también sabe luchar, ha sido un honor pelear contra usted – dijo Soi-Fong haciendo nuevamente una reverencia – Si usted tuviese el mismo físico de cuando era joven, me hubiese derrotado – añadió con total respeto y modestia.

\- Nunca lo sabremos, joven. Acompáñame, ahora te toca firmar tu contrato de trabajo – dijo Ginrei.

\- Hai – dijo la peliazul siguiendo al mayor.

En cuanto llegaron a donde estaba Jin, este seguía paralizado. Al verla frente a él, le hizo reaccionar un poco y la miraba fijamente.

\- Ven conmigo a mi despacho… – dijo Jin muy serio – Necesito hablar contigo a solas. Dijo mirándola con tristeza que extraño a Soi-Fong. Más le hizo una reverencia en asentimiento y le siguió al ascensor para dirigirse a su despacho. Yoruichi estaba sorprendida y miraba a Ginrei en busca de una respuesta pero este solo la miraba con seriedad, indicando que era mejor no preguntar nada por el momento.

Una vez en el despacho, Soi-Fong y Jin tomaron asiento.

\- Me va a costar hablarte de este tema… – dijo en un susurro Jin bajo la mirada atenta de Soi-Fong.

…

Lo sé, lo sé. Vais a querer matarme por cortarlo ahí xD

**He de decir que lo de Riruka con Soi-Fong ha sido más que nada para acentuar que Soi-Fong es atrevida y para que empezará a reconocer que siente algo por Yoruichi, espero que se haya entendido ^^**

**Dos palabras en japonés que aparecen en el capítulo:**

_**Kisama: Maldito, bastardo de manera muy hostil.**_

_**Otouto: hermano pequeño.**_

**Ahora un par de fichas :)**

**Yammy Largo**

**Edad:** 24.

**Color de ojos: **Negros.

**Cabello: **Calvo en gran parte salvo por tener una cola de caballo.

**Color de piel: **Moreno.

**Estatura: **2, 20 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Dar palizas y/o hablar mal con cualquiera que se encuentre.

**Ginrei Kuchiki**

**Edad:** 65.

**Color de ojos: **Azules.

**Cabello: **Largo y blanco por la vejez peinado hacia atrás.

**Color de piel: **Blanca algo pálida.

**Estatura: **1, 75 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Leer y practicar el shodou (caligrafía japonesa).


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: Esta semana la he tenido muy liada pero por fin puedo actualizar ^^ **

**Me alegro que la historia este gustando tanto y que a alguno haya animado :D**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo.**_

Capítulo 7: Calidez.

El despacho del señor Shihouin era bastante grande y con espacio. Tenía un escritorio bastante grande como para que se pudiesen sentar dos o tres personas con varios cajones, un portátil, una impresora, un teléfono y varios utensilios para escribir. Su silla era lujosa con un respaldo muy bueno y de cuero. Ella estaba sentada en una silla de una calidad un poco más baja que la de el señor Shihouin pero era el sitio más cómodo en el que se había sentado, era lujoso pero de una gama un poco más baja. Luego tenía su propia cafetera también de alta gama, una mesa de centro con un par de butacas y un par de estanterías llenas de libros. Todo esto observo mientras el hombre al frente de ella la miraba intentando buscar las palabras más adecuadas para empezar su explicación. Su expresión era triste y no le gustaba nada, le daba mala espina.

\- Soi-Fong, ¿verdad? – dijo finalmente Jin sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Hai, Shihouin-dono – dijo Soi-Fong con total respeto.

\- No hace falta tanto respeto… Bueno, lo que te voy a contar ahora es delicado y pensaba que tu madre, tras morir tu padre, Zheng, había sido la última Fong que murió. Es decir, pensaba que no había sobrevivido ningún Fong después del accidente y el asesinato de Zheng… - dijo Jin mientras veía como la mirada de Soi-Fong cambiaba de sorpresa e incomprensión a tristeza y rabia.

\- ¿Usted conocía a mi padre? – preguntó Soi-Fong sin rodeos.

-Si, trabajaba para mí. Déjame explicarte todo lo que se – dijo Jin – Conocí a Zheng cuando era un niño, en un viaje a China con mis padres por negocios, él era muy parecido a mí y congeniamos en seguida. Desafortunadamente, nos tuvimos que ir pronto y no le volví a ver hasta que, ya con unos 20 años, se vino a Japón en busca de trabajo. Por supuesto, yo le ayudé a ello y se convirtió en mi guardaespaldas – dijo con nostalgia y con una sonrisa irónica por lo último que había dicho – Él viajaba mucho a China por Ling, la cual era su esposa desde hacía un par de años y ya tenían un hijo y otro en camino, su padre se encargaba de su educación en artes marciales, pues como sabrás, tu familia tiene la tradición de entrenaros desde muy pequeños. Tras unos años, él se empezó a ocupar de mi negocio en la sede de China, motivo por el cual, estaba siempre con tu familia. Así estuvo tranquilo, incluso pudiendo entrenar a tus hermanos gemelos mayores y a ti. Todo eso hasta que necesité de su ayuda por unos asuntos de los que no te puedo hablar lamentablemente – dijo algo más nervioso al mencionar eso ultimo y empezando a temblar – Entonces volvió a Japón y desgraciadamente, tuvisteis aquel accidente… - no pudo continuar y cogió un vaso de plástico y se sirvió agua para tomarla – Tengo que decirte que fuiste muy valiente y lamento todo lo que paso. Fuiste tan madura a corta edad para superar todas esas desgracias seguidas una de otra… Zheng era y será mi mejor amigo para siempre, lo que le pasó no se lo merecía – dijo con rabia en su voz y con ganas de llorar pero algo nervioso – Escúchame, al ser su hija, créeme que no te va a faltar nada a partir de ahora. No me hables con formalismos y trátame como si fuese tu familia – dijo Jin.

\- No puedo aceptar eso, más aun que voy a trabajar por usted, Shihouin-dono – dijo Soi-Fong – Será todo un honor trabajar para usted, el amigo de mi difunto padre – dijo inclinándose.

\- Eres igual que él, tozuda y que jamás darás tu brazo a torcer… -dijo Jin mientras empezaba a teclear algo en el portátil - Está bien, lee estos documentos y firma en el último, por favor – dijo Jin mientras se imprimía un documento, cogía una carpeta del cajón del escritorio, quitaba una hoja y añadía la que recientemente había imprimido. Acto seguido, le entrego la carpeta a Soi-Fong.

\- Hai – dijo la peliazul mientras cogía la carpeta, y empezaba a leer con tranquilidad hasta que llegó al punto de lo que iba a cobrar, claramente era una cantidad exagerada.

\- Shihouin-dono, discúlpeme pero creo que el pago es exagerado – dijo la joven.

\- No es exagerado, yo decido lo que cobras y no me refutes en eso, no hay nada que discutir – dijo Jin con una mirada algo intimidante.

\- Está bien – dijo Soi-Fong que continuó leyendo hasta que se detuvo un momento algo extrañada.

\- ¿Te parece bien el último punto? – preguntó Jin sabiendo que la peliazul podría rechazarlo.

\- Hmm… No es que me parezca mal en lo personal pero lo veo incorrecto – dijo Soi-Fong algo inquieta – Ya tengo un sitio en el que vivo y gracias a su generosidad en el pago, viviré mejor – explico con cierto tono de gratitud – Pero todo depende de usted, si así lo desea, no es ningún problema – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Entonces no hay más que hablar, ahí explica que se te asignara una habitación para ti sola con su propio baño. Podrás utilizar lo que quieras, la cocina, el comedor, el gimnasio, la piscina, todo – dijo el hombre contento – Eso sí, solo puedes venir a mi despacho cuando yo te lo pida y lógicamente, las habitaciones de cada uno de los que viven aquí, también será con autorización – dijo algo más serio pero con un pequeña sonrisa burlona pensando en su hija – Los fines de semana los tienes libres para volver a tu apartamento si así lo deseas puesto que son tus días libres – continuó explicando – Antes de que preguntes por quien cuidará a Yoruichi te voy a decir que mis guardaespaldas se ocuparan de eso. Ellos viven aquí así que se pueden turnar para cuidar de ella – explico el hombre.

\- Entendido, Shihouin-dono – dijo Soi-Fong que terminó de leer todo, firmó en la última hoja y le entregó la carpeta a Jin.

\- Bien, con esto hemos acabado y ahora puedes ir a recoger lo que necesites a tu apartamento – dijo Jin mientras hacia una copia del último documento – Hoy te puedes instalar y descansar, el lunes será tu primer día ya que mañana empieza el fin de semana pero ya me encargaré de que alguien te entregue tu uniforme – dijo mientras le entregaba la copia junto al resto de hojas que no necesitaban copia – Ah, cierto, este es el horario de Yoruichi – dijo mientras sacaba un papel del cajón del escritorio y se lo entregaba – Cualquier cosa que quieras o te inquiete, aquí estoy para solucionarlo inmediatamente – dijo serio mientras estrechaba la mano a la peliazul.

\- Hai, muchas gracias Shihouin-dono – dijo correspondiendo al saludo y luego se inclinó respetuosamente para después marcharse del despacho.

Una vez se había ido, Jin se puso a llorar. Toda la culpa se le vino encima y se sentía mal por no decir todo lo que en realidad sabía.

\- Zheng, lamento haberte traicionado y sobretodo tu confianza… Juro que protegeré a tu hija y que no le faltará nada… Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a coger su whisky.

…

Yoruichi se había quedado con Ginrei un buen rato hasta que este le dijo que estuviese tranquila, que su padre se lo explicaría todo. Se despidió y se marchó. Yoruichi seguía inquieta por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Kisuke que se había quedado dormido en uno de los asientos alejados de los que su padre y ella se habían sentado. Mientras iba en camino, se puso a pensar en la actitud del rubio en estos últimos días, sobre todo desde que ella le había hablado de Soi-Fong. Decidió que era hora de saber que le pasaba.

\- ¡Oye, Kisuke, despierta! – dijo la morena mientras le sacudía un poco.

\- ¿Q-qué pasa? – preguntó Urahara sobresaltado.

\- Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que te está pasando últimamente y no me pongas ninguna excusa que ya nos conocemos – dijo Yoruichi seria y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tsk, a veces es un problema que me conozcas tan bien… - dijo Kisuke mientras se bajaba el sombrero.

Bueno, pues explícate, ¿qué es eso de provocar a Soi-Fong cuando ya se estaba tranquilizando? Tú no eres ese tipo de persona – dijo Yoruichi con algo de preocupación.

\- Ese es el problema, ella es el problema – dijo Kisuke desviando la mirada de la morena pues estaba molesto.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó la morena extrañada.

\- Eso es porque ella no me gusta, ella… Ella está haciendo que pierda mi oportunidad – dijo el rubio confundiendo a la morena.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres pero creo que eres mayor y deberías dejar de – quiso decir Yoruichi pero fue cortada por Kisuke.

\- No me vengas con esas Yoruichi, no tienes ni idea de lo que me pasa y no eres quien para decirme como debo de actuar – dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba el sombrero revelando una mirada totalmente sombría.

\- ¿Y ahora porque te enfadas conmigo? Kisuke, ¿a qué viene esa cara? – dijo la morena sorprendida y enfadada por esa actitud del rubio.

\- Viene a que no te metas en donde no te llaman – dijo Kisuke levantándose de su asiento con ganas de irse.

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías, Kisuke! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Es que no somos amigos? ¡¿Todo esto es porque me he interesado en Soi-Fong?! – grito la morena enfadada y sin entender a su amigo. No podía creer que le hablase de ese modo, jamás, ni en sus peleas más fuertes, se habían hablado así.

\- ¡SI! – grito el rubio no pudiéndose aguanta más y quitándose el sombrero - ¡ES PORQUE SOLO HABLAS DE ELLA! Pero… ¡SOBRETODO PORQUE TE QUIERO! ¡PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! – grito el rubio con mucho dolor y provocando que la morena se quedase de piedra y sin saber que decir. Ella se puso a pensar en los últimos días y ahora todo tenía sentido.

\- Kisuke… Yo… Esto… Ya sabes que yo… - intentaba decir Yoruichi pero le costaba mucho, estaba partiéndole el corazón a su amigo.

\- Ahora ya lo sabes, ya está bien, no hace falta que te expliques porque sé muy bien lo que piensas – dijo Kisuke poniéndose el sombrero de nuevo.

\- Pero yo… - insistía la morena. No quería que las cosas se quedaran así.

\- Déjalo, Yoruichi – dijo Kisuke mientras se disponía a marcharse.

\- Lo siento… - dijo Yoruichi cuando el rubio paso por su lado y este no se detuvo y simplemente siguió su camino.

En cuanto Kisuke se marchó, Yoruichi no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un par de lágrimas porque se sentía mal por su amigo. Jamás podría llegar a corresponderle porque su corazón, en ese mismo momento, ya tenía dueña y lo único que podía hacer era darle espacio a Kisuke por ahora. Sabía muy bien que les costaría volver a la normalidad pero Yoruichi sería paciente. Con esto último en mente, decidió bajar al comedor para poder ir a cenar algo mientras veía tele y así distraerse.

…

\- ¿No hay noticias de Yammy, número 4? – preguntaba un hombre sentado en su despacho. Se podía oír la música de fondo del club en el que se encontraba.

\- No, mi señor, podemos intuir que ha fallado en su misión de infiltrarse en casa de los Shihouin – dijo otro hombre inclinándose ante el que estaba sentado – Si así lo quiere, yo puedo hacer el trabajo sin necesidad de pasar por ese tipo de cosas.

\- No será necesario, tengo un plan mejor para ello – dijo el hombre sentado sonriendo – Si Yammy aparece por aquí, ya sabes que hay que hacer – dijo más serio.

\- Hai, como ordene, señor – dijo el otro – Con su permiso – dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar.

\- Jin… No creas que te vas a librar de lo que paso hace años – dijo el hombre mientras tomaba de su trago.

…

Soi-Fong ya estaba regresando a la residencia de los Shihouin, había ido a su hogar a recoger algunas pertenencias y cosas personales. Pensó bastante en si debía traer su wakizashi pero decidió que era mejor llevársela por si acaso. La llevaba en su espalda de forma horizontal porque sabía que su abuela, de quien había cogido su actual nombre, la había llevado así. Eso junto a una mochila grande de deporte con sus objetos personales era todo lo que llevaba. En cuanto llego a la residencia Shihouin, supo que tenía que dirigirse a la tercera planta, donde se encontraba su habitación, la número 2. Uno de los empleados le había explicado la distribución de todo el edificio y le habían entregado una copia de las llaves que habrían la la el gimnasio, la piscina, la tercera planta, su habitación, la primera planta para poder acceder siempre fácilmente a donde se encontraba Yoruichi y el ascensor. Sabía que la residencia tenía la planta baja que era el recibidor del edificio, un parking y seis plantas sin contar las otras mencionadas. En la primera planta estaban los dormitorios con baño propio en cada habitación de los Shihouin y el comedor. En la segunda planta estaban las habitaciones de los invitados así como en la tercera la de los empleados y baño compartido en esta última. En la cuarta estaba la cocina y la lavandería. En la quinta estaba la piscina, la sauna y el jacuzzi. Y en la sexta y la última planta estaba el gimnasio. Soi-Fong había llegado a su habitación la cual tenía ya su nombre puesto en la puerta, entró y vio que tenía una cama, un armario, un escritorio e incluso una tele. No era muy grande pero esa suficientemente cómoda. Se quitó la mochila del hombro y la dejó encima de la cama y se disponía a empezar a ordenar sus cosas cuando sintió que tocaban a la puerta. Soi-Fong fue a abrir la puerta y miró con el ceño fruncido a la persona delante de ella.

\- B-buenas noches, Fong-san – dijo la sirvienta algo intimidada por la mirada que le dirigía la mencionada – Soy Kiyone Kotetsu y Yoruichi-dono me ha pedido que la buscase para decirle que ella quiere verla – Kiyone era una chica que estudiaba en su clase y que los viernes y los fines de semana trabajaba para los Shihouin.

\- Buenas noches, Kotetsu-san – dijo Soi-Fong correspondiendo al saludo - ¿Dónde se encuentra? – preguntó extrañada, ¿por qué la llamaría?

\- Se encuentra en la primera planta, en la sala – respondió Kotetsu.

\- Gracias, voy de inmediato – dijo Soi-Fong cerrando la puerta y marchándose sin decir nada más.

Salió del pasillo en dirección a las escaleras pues ella, a pesar de poder usar el ascensor, quería estar siempre lo más activa posible. Cuando llego a la primera planta, utilizo las llaves que le habían entregado antes para abrir la puerta. Se guio con el volumen de la televisión para llegar a la sala y así encontrar a Yoruichi. En cuanto llegó, vio que se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, si esperar a que se despertará o volver a su cuarto y esperar a que la volviesen a llamar. Mientras pensaba en eso, no pudo evitar acercarse, sus piernas se movieron solas y ahora estaba en cuclillas frente a Yoruichi. La miraba y no podía dejar de maravillarse de su belleza y de lo bonita que se veía durmiendo, aun así, se percató de que su semblante era serio y triste, sobre todo por el pequeño rastro de lágrimas que se podían apreciar viéndola de cerca. Esta escena conmovió a Soi-Fong quien, impulsivamente, le seco las lágrimas y le puso unos mechones que estaban por su cara, detrás de la oreja. Nunca antes había actuado de forma tan cariñosa con alguien, definitivamente, se quedaría velando por su sueño y protegiéndola. Eso era lo que su corazón le decía, lo que quería hacer. Pasaron varios minutos y cada vez lo tenía claro, ya no sentía solo atracción por Yoruichi, sabía que eso era algo más… Aunque eso ya lo sabía de antes, cuando sintió ganas de protegerla de aquel desgraciado que la atacó, cuando se sentía mal por coquetear con Riruka delante de ella, cuando sintió celos al verla cerca de Urahara y, sobre todo, cuando ella le dijo que jamás saldría con él ya que estaba interesada en las chicas. Eso la había alegrado mucho y había hecho que se diese cuenta de que, poco a poco, se había enamorado de Yoruichi. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba y tampoco había tenido una relación antes por lo que estaba algo intranquila en cuanto a preguntarle por salir con ella, era verdad que había bromeado sobre el tema hacia unas horas pero fue impulsivamente… Además, ella era su señora desde ese mismo día, a quien tenía que proteger y, en este trabajo, no estaba permitido tener una relación, mucho menos con la persona a quien tenía que proteger. Todo esto la enfurecía, pues, nunca antes había dudado en que hacer, todo esto era confuso y molesto. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Yoruichi ya se estaba despertando y que, al abrir sus ojos, la vio y se sorprendió, más no dijo nada al verla tan pensativa. La examinó mejor y estaba con su característico ceño fruncido y en cuclillas, cosa que la extraño porque era una posición incómoda pero no pudo evitar sonreír pues le alegraba el hecho de saber que, mientras ella dormía, Soi-Fong se había quedado esperándola. Pronto, sus miradas se encontraron por fin, ya que Soi-Fong quiso mirar a la morena para admirar su belleza una vez más pero se desconcertó al verla despierta y mirándola fijamente, esto provoco que se sonrojara y que se levantará inmediatamente y mirase a otro lado.

\- No sabía que ya se había despertado, Shihouin-dono – dijo la peliazul con algo de vergüenza.

\- Es que parecía que esa cabeza no quería dejar de pensar – dijo la morena con una sonrisa que cambio de repente adoptando una actitud algo enfadada - ¿A qué viene esa formalidad, Soi-Fong? No me trates con respeto que nos conocemos.

\- Es que no puedo, entienda que ahora trabajo para usted y debo tratarla como se debe – contestó Soi-Fong.

\- Bueno, pero ahora mismo no estás trabajando, estoy en mi casa y ahora estamos entre amigas, ¿no? Deja las formalidades – dijo Yoruichi enfadada y levantándose del sofá.

\- Pero verá, como mucho podría llamarla… Esto, Yoruichi-sama – dijo Soi-Fong intentando complacer a Yoruichi.

\- Tsk, ni de broma, no lo toleraré – dijo la morena.

\- Pero entienda que yo le debo respeto al estar bajo sus órdenes – insistía la peliazul.

\- Pues entonces te ordeno que no me hables con formalidades… Al menos no cuando estemos a solas o con nuestros compañeros y amigos – dijo Yoruichi sabiendo que era lo máximo a lo que podía llegar – Cuando eso pase, llámame solo por mi nombre así como yo te llamaré solo por el tuyo.

\- Bueno… Está bien – dijo cediendo la joven.

\- Bien, entonces ya puedes decirlo – dijo Yoruichi sonriente.

\- ¿Decir el que? – dijo Soi-Fong con una cara de interrogación.

\- Mi nombre, dilo – dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa juguetona.

Yo-Yoruichi – dijo la peliazul sonrojándose levemente. No entendía porque tenía esa actitud tan débil, quizás se debía al dejar de lado las formalidades de forma tan repentina. No era que le resultase difícil, de hecho, cualquier cosa que le pidiese Yoruichi, ella lo cumpliría con gusto. Sobre todo en las formalidades ya que, pese a ser muy educada, las detestaba.

\- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil – dijo la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esa visión hizo que a Soi-Fong le palpitase muy fuerte el corazón, pues creía haber visto a una diosa resplandeciente como el sol. En ese momento, se le fueron todas las dudas y sabía que ahora se comportaría como siempre y, quizás, sin pensar tanto las cosas y actuar directamente.

\- Lo sé, es que es mi primer trabajo y quería comportarme bien – dijo Soi-Fong respondiendo con una sonrisa – Por cierto, ¿por qué me has llamado?

\- Ah, eso es verdad – dijo la morena sentándose de nuevo en el sofá – Quería saber cómo te había ido con mi padre.

\- Bien, evidentemente, ya he firmado el contrato y parece que mañana me darán mi uniforme – dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose para sentarse cuando se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba su wakizashi en la espalda. Se la quitó y finalmente se sentó.

\- La verdad, tengo ganas de verte con tu uniforme – dijo la morena con cierta insinuación pero algo curiosa por el arma que llevaba en manos. Decidió ver primero como reaccionaba a su comentario.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? La verdad es que no se me ve nada mal en los uniformes – dijo la peliazul siguiéndole el juego y acercándose un poco - ¿Me hace ver atractiva? – preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Bastante, diría yo – dijo la morena tragando saliva, Soi-Fong se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y eso la intimidaba, en el buen sentido.

\- Entonces… ¿Quieres la cita que te pedí esta mañana o no? – dijo Soi-Fong muy atrevida y acercándose tanto como pudo a la morena, prácticamente, se cogía del cojín y del apoyo del sofá para no perder el equilibrio. La morena había empezado pero Soi-Fong no perdería en aquel juego nunca.

\- Y-yo… - Yoruichi estaba sin palabras, solo se mordía el labio pensando en lo cerca que estaban, se miraban con ganas de juntar sus labios pero parecía que Soi-Fong se iba a quedar así hasta que ella respondiese.

\- ¿Te ha mordido la lengua el gato, cariño? – dijo Soi-Fong con la voz algo ronca. Esto no podía fallar y tendría que haber alguna reacción. Y vaya que lo esperaba, no sabía cuanto.

\- ¡C-c-claro que no! – dijo Yoruichi con dificultad – Dios mío, quien no querría una cita contigo así… - dijo finalmente sin saber exactamente que decir así que solo dijo lo que sentía.

\- Ya veo, tomaré eso como un sí pero nos saltaremos algunos pasos… – dijo Soi-Fong mientras cerraba la distancia y finalmente besaba a Yoruichi quien no tardo en corresponder.

Se fundieron en ese beso apasionado, demostrando el amor que habían ocultado por corto tiempo. Como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo, pensaba Soi-Fong mientras abrazaba a la morena y acariciaba su espalda. Sentía que la calidez la invadía, su frío corazón se tornaba cálido cuando estaba con Yoruichi pero en ese mismo instante, quemaba y pedía a gritos más. Sin embargo, la falta de aire hizo que se separaran para poder recuperarlo y mientras lo hacían, se miraban fijamente. El oro y la plata, el acero y el dorado, como si se fundiesen entre ellos. Sin pensarlo, se volvieron a besar pero ahora de forma más cariñosa y está vez, Yoruichi puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Soi-Fong quien la abrazo con más delicadeza. Cuando acabaron, las dos se ruborizaron un poco al darse cuenta de sus acciones, en especial Soi-Fong, que si no le hubiese faltado el aire antes, quien sabe cómo hubiese continuado la cosa.

\- Creo, que no hace falta decir que estamos saliendo, ¿no? – dijo Yoruichi con un hilo de voz.

\- Bueno, yo… - intentó decir Soi-Fong y decidió que lo mejor era cogerle las manos a Yoruichi y mirarla fijamente – Nunca antes había sentido esto por alguien, puedo decir que… - dijo siendo sincera, lo iba a decir y para eso, la miró profundamente a los ojos mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa sincera, Yoruichi la miraba fijamente - Me he enamorado de ti. Yoruichi, te amo – dijo lo más delicado y bonito posible, sentía que el corazón se le desbordaba por el pecho y a la morena se le salieron un par de lágrimas de la emoción – Aun así, no es correcto tener un relación – dijo provocando que la morena se extrañara y empezase a temblar pero Soi-Fong continuó hablando – Lo digo porque trabajo para ti y no sería correcto, pero… No puedo evitar sentir lo que siento y me da igual, quiero salir contigo siempre y cuando, de momento, haya discreción – explico tranquilizando a la morena – En casa, a solas, cuando nadie nos vea, estaré a tu entera disposición pero en público, de momento no es adecuado – dijo pidiendo un poco de comprensión con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Entiendo… Me parece bien pero solo de momento – dijo Yoruichi con el ceño fruncido – Eso sí, dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños y espero que me acompañes como mi pareja – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Cuenta con ello, cariño – dijo Soi-Fong mientras se acercaba y le robaba un beso.

\- Definitivamente, adoro tu forma dulce y cariñosa – dijo Yoruichi y la peliazul se sonrojo – Por cierto, Soi – dijo la morena mirando hacia el objeto que yacía en el sofá – ¿Esa especie de espada de donde la has sacado?

\- Oh, esto – dijo Soi-Fong mientras la cogía – Es una wakizashi que, junto al haori y el cinturón que llevo, es la herencia de mi familia, sobre todo la wakizashi pues fue lo último que me entregó mi padre antes de morir – dijo con tristeza.

\- Siento haber preguntado … – dijo la morena con pena inmediatamente.

\- Tranquila, de hecho, tu padre conocía del mío, pues eran buenos amigos y el verme ha hecho que le recordarse, pues dicen que soy la viva imagen de él salvo por mis el color de mis ojos y pelo – comentó Soi con total confianza, se encontraba con su novia, al fin y al cabo.

\- Vaya… Por eso me preguntó tu nombre y estaba tan asustado, eso fue por verte de repente, y, si es verdad que te pareces a tu padre, pensó que era él por un momento… – dijo Yoruichi – Entonces, ¿cómo es que tienes color de pelo y ojos diferentes a los de tu padre?

\- Por mi madre, ella tenía los ojos grises como los míos, el cabello azulado oscuro como el mío y la misma piel pálida. En todo eso me parecía a ella, luego, soy igual a mi padre. La misma altura cuando él tenía mi edad, la misma forma del cuerpo, la misma actitud y el mismo carácter. Al menos, eso es lo que me decía mi madre cuando aún vivía – dijo Soi-Fong con la voz entrecortada al pensar en su madre.

\- Así que sacaste la belleza de tu madre y la contextura y carácter de tu padre… - dijo la morena – Le agradezco a tus padres por darte una cara tan bonita y delicada, y sobre todo a tu madre, por darte esos preciosos ojos grises – dijo con mucho amor.

\- Gracias pero nada tienen que ver con tus ojos, son dos soles que me hacen preguntar si tengo por, ahora mi novia, a una diosa o a un ángel que ha caído del cielo – expresó Soi-Fong. Sentía tanto amor por Yoruichi y la llenaba de tanta calidez que le daba igual decir cosas como esas porque las decía de corazón.

\- Vas a hacer que me vuelva un tomate, Soi – dijo Yoruichi totalmente sonrojada – Sé que no es bueno de mi parte preguntarte esto pero… – dijo poniéndose seria - ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

\- Uff… Eso es difícil de explicar – dijo Soi-Fong pero terminó explicándole todo a la morena, quien ya lo sabía todo gracias a Urahara pero quería escucharlo de parte de Soi. Al final, le explico que, tras morir su madre, ella se independizo y que había vivido con los ahorros de su padre. También le explicó que su wakizashi era tan solo un tesoro para ella y que no planeaba usarlo nunca pero que se la llevó por el valor que tenía para ella.

\- Por cierto, Yoruichi, ¿tienes más familia aparte de tu padre? – preguntó la peliazul curiosa.

\- Claro, mi madre y mi otouto – dijo la morena alegre – Ellos siguen en Tokio aunque el año que viene, Yuushirou, empezará a estudiar en Estados Unidos para aprender inglés – comentó la morena.

\- Ya veo, tienes un hermano… - dijo Soi-Fong pensando en los que fueron suyos –¿Sabes? Yo tuve cinco hermanos mayores que murieron en un incendio al llegar aquí a Japón… La verdad es que eran la decepción de la familia, no obtuvieron la verdadera fuerza de un Fong y no eran capaces de superar los entrenamientos superiores de mi padre. Yo, siendo la menor, era más fuerte que mi hermano mayor, el cual me doblaba en edad por aquel entonces, cuando yo tenía ocho años. Por eso, mi padre me hizo la heredera antes de venir a Japón. Eso ocasionó que mis hermanos me odiaran. Por esa razón, la decepción que sentía por ser ellos débiles y el ser tan joven hizo que no me afectaran mucho sus muertes, claro que sentí tristeza y quise salvarles pero no pude volver tras ellos después de rescatar a mi madre, las llamas eran demasiado fuertes para volver. Al final, me quedé sola tras la muerte de toda mi familia y es por eso que las ultimas pertenencias que obtuve, las conservo y las atesoro.

\- Ahora ya no estás sola, me tienes a mí – dijo Yoruichi con lágrimas en los ojos y hablando tras escuchar todo lo que Soi le había dicho.

\- Tranquila, Yoruichi, me siento muy bien después de contártelo todo – dijo Soi-Fong quien le seco las lágrimas y le dio un beso rápido.

\- Está bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir – dijo la morena más tranquila.

\- Muy bien, cariño – dijo la peliazul levantándose – Entonces yo me marcho ya para que puedas descansar – dijo mientras se acercaba a la morena – Buenas noches, Yoruichi – le dijo al oído, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a marchar pero la morena la detuvo - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quiero que te despidas bien de mi – dijo la morena sonrojada pero haciendo un puchero.

\- V-vale – dijo Soi-Fong algo sonrojada y se acercó, la cogió de la barbilla mientras la abrazaba y la beso. Fue un beso tan apasionado como el primero que se dieron y, de no ser porque la peliazul cogía fuertemente a Yoruichi, esta no se cayó.

Tras el beso, Soi-Fong se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de arreglar sus cosas, había estado más de dos horas con Yoruichi y ya era casi medianoche por lo que decidió darse prisa para poder ir a descansar lo más pronto posible. Cuando acabó, se fue directa a la cama y no dejaba de pensar en Yoruichi y de lo feliz que era con ella. Parecía que los tiempos malos y tristes se habían acabado.

…

**Vaya, vaya, ¿verdad que todo se ha dado rápido? En verdad quería que esto se diese ya, creo que más que vosotros xD**

**Eso sí, faltan cosas por hablar y han aparecido dos personajes misteriosos que yo creo que podéis adivinar quienes son. Tranquilidad que esta historia está centrada en la parejita por lo que tendrán poco papel, solo para explicar algunas cosas y desarrollar otras pero todo a su debido momento :)**

**Como solo se ha introducido a un personaje, aquí está su ficha:**

**Kiyone Kotetsu**

**Edad:** 16.

**Color de ojos: **Azules.

**Cabello: **Rubio oscuro y corto.

**Color de piel: **Blanca algo bronceada.

**Estatura: **1,54 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Admirar a cierto profesor del instituto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: Supongo que querréis pegarme por no haber actualizado en un tiempo pero es que mi ordenador me ha estado dando problemas y lo he llevado a reparar, disculpadme por la tardanza, de verdad. Creo que ahora ya funciona bien así que aquí estamos con la actualización :)**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo.**_

Capítulo 8: Cita y rencor.

\- Entonces, ¿crees ser suficientemente bueno para el trabajo, chaval? – dijo un hombre con un cigarro en la boca.

\- Claro, señor, estudiamos en el mismo instituto – dijo un joven con apariencia china.

\- Bien, espero que eso sea suficiente ventaja para proporcionarme la información que busco – dijo el hombre – Además de eso, voy a facilitarte este nombre, he averiguado que desde hoy, está al cuidado de Shihouin, puede que te sea útil – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, señor, prometo no fallarle – dijo el joven que se marchó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Está seguro de que ese chico hará bien el trabajo, Aizen-sama? – dijo un hombre pálido.

\- Por supuesto, Ulquiorra, así como tú harás bien el tuyo – dijo Aizen.

\- Señor, no dude en que cumpliré todo lo que me ha pedido – dijo Ulquiorra con una reverencia – Ahora mismo me voy en camino a la residencia Shihouin – dijo mientras abría la puerta y se marchaba.

\- Bien, bien, parece que los preparativos ya están listos, Jin Shihouin – dijo Aizen soltando una sonora carcajada.

…

Era temprano cuando Soi-Fong se despertó. Por primera vez en todos estos años, no había tenido pesadillas y se sentía tan bien que se dirigió inmediatamente al gimnasio para entrenar. Tras eso, se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, ponerse un bañador y utilizar la piscina a modo de entrenamiento. Al terminar, se dirigió a la tercera planta para ducharse cuando se encontró con Yoruichi, quien se alegró de verla y más cuando la vio envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo mojado. Se veía espectacular.

\- Hola, Soi, buenos días – dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Yoruichi, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? – dijo la peliazul que aunque se alegraba de ver a la morena, no creía que hubiese un motivo importante para que ella estuviese en la planta donde vivían los sirvientes.

\- Porque quería verte, no hay mejor motivo que ese – dijo Yoruichi mirándola con mucho cariño.

\- Ah, v-vale – dijo Soi-Fong algo sonrojada.

\- Entonces, ¿tienes planes para hoy? – dijo la morena un poco nerviosa.

\- No, no tengo – dijo la peliazul – Si es por la cita, tranquila que sé que la quieres y la tendremos – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Perfecto porque ya tengo una mesa reservada en un restaurante chino – dijo Yoruichi con alegría.

\- Vaya, así que no has tardado nada en preparar algo… – dijo Soi con cierta alegría. La verdad, la morena se había adelantado a sus planes pero bueno, eso no era malo – En ese caso, será mejor que me prepare, pues antes de ir a comer, quiero llevarte a un sitio – dijo con un tono de misterio.

\- Que interesante… Muy bien, de aquí a un par de horas nos vemos en la entrada, ¿necesitaremos un taxi o podemos ir caminando? – preguntó la morena.

\- Por supuesto que no, vamos a ir caminando – dijo la peliazul – Un poco de deporte no te hará daño – dijo en tono de burla.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – dijo Yoruichi algo enfadada mientras se miraba a ella misma por si de verdad le sobraban algunos quilos de más.

\- No insinúo nada Yoruichi – dijo la peliazul con una gota de sudor en la cabeza – Era broma, tu estas perfecta tal cual estás ahora – dijo con una mirada muy penetrante, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la morena y con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- B-bueno, necesito hablar con mi padre así que ya nos vemos – dijo Yoruichi algo cohibida por notar la mirada de Soi con claras intenciones.

Tras decir eso, se dirigió a la primera planta para buscar a su padre. Mientras tanto, Soi-Fong se duchó, se cambió. Se puso unos jeans azules, una camisa a cuadros y decidió que encima llevaría una gabardina. También se calzó unas zapatillas negras deportivas pero con un toque elegante. Eso era lo mejor que tenía en el armario. Justo cuando se iba a poner la gabardina después de haberse peinado, alguien tocó a la puerta. Era Kiyone que le traía su uniforme junto a unos zapatos que quizás eran de su talla. Al abrir la puerta, la chica se sonrojo al verla y le entregó inmediatamente las cosas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba claro que Soi-Fong la intimidaba... En qué sentido, aún no estaba segura. Se probó el uniforme y los zapatos rápidamente aprovechando que aún tenía tiempo para ello. Le quedaba todo bien así que se volvió a poner su ropa y dobló su uniforme. Aun con tiempo, empezó a pensar en su repentina relación con Yoruichi. Supo que había sido el destino, todo empezó por haber perseguido a ese gato, que ahora sabía que su nombre era Kuro y que rara vez estaba por casa, era un gato libre así que no se preocupaban mucho de él. El hecho era que gracias al gato, había conocido a Yoruichi y recordaba haber sido un tanto grosera con ella, cosa que la avergonzó un poco pero sabía que fue un hecho normal, puesto que ella solía ser hostil con todos. No había pasado una semana de ello y ya estaban en una relación, se podría decir que fue tan precipitado por culpa de su flechazo por Yoruichi y el hecho de que ella era muy impulsiva. Cuando quería algo, no dudaba nada en conseguirlo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba algo intranquila, sabía que a pesar de haberse enamorado de Yoruichi, las cosas las estaba llevando muy rápido y temía que una de las dos se cansara de la relación. Para ella supondría un golpe muy duro, estaba empezando a abrir su corazón y, vaya que si demostraba su amor, había estado tanto tiempo sin mostrar ni siquiera un poquito de cariño con alguien que con Yoruichi, se había desbordado y esperaba que eso tampoco supusiese un problema. Mientras más pensaba, más segura estaba de qué haría lo que fuese por mantener su relación. Bien, eso era un asunto que tenía claro. Miró la hora en su reloj y vio que ya era hora de encontrarse con Yoruichi. Esperaba que a ella le gustase el sitio a donde la iba a llevar, pues era un sitio el cual Soi-Fong no frecuentaba.

…

No había rastro de su padre en ninguna habitación de la primera planta y eso había puesto nerviosa a Yoruichi. Esperaba encontrarlo en su despacho, la idea de que estuviese en el trabajo no era posible ya que él descansaba los fines de semana y muy rara vez tenía que atender algún asunto de trabajo y, si lo hacía, era desde su despacho. Cuando llego al despacho, entró sin siquiera picar la puerta y encontró a su padre en una butaca durmiendo y con un vaso en la mano. Se acercó y comprobó que olía a whisky y vio una botella vacía en la mesa de centro. Eso hizo que se enfadase mucho y despertase inmediatamente a su padre.

\- ¡¿Q-qué pasa?! – exclamó Jin totalmente sorprendido y viendo que quien le había despertado había sido su hija.

\- ¿Qué pasa dices? Pues que has vuelto a beber después de mucho tiempo y es malo para tu salud – dijo Yoruichi intranquila - ¡Prometiste que no volverías a beber nunca más! – dijo con total furia.

\- Hija, cálmate – dijo Jin levantándose para intentar calmar a su hija pero se volvió a sentar por el dolor de cabeza que sufría – Ay, mi cabeza…

\- Eso te pasa por irresponsable, ¿por qué has vuelto a beber? – preguntó la morena sin rodeos.

\- Hmm… Son cosas del pasado que no te incumben – dijo su padre – No me preguntes más porque no te pienso contestar – dijo sin mirarla y tocándose la cabeza por el dolor.

\- Eso sí que no, quiero saber que te tiene tan inquieto, estás así desde que viste a Soi-Fong… - dijo la morena que se dio cuenta de ese hecho y se sorprendió - ¿Esto tiene que ver con ella o con su padre, verdad? – preguntó sin ninguna duda.

\- He dicho que no diré nada – dijo Jin pero ocultando la mirada rápidamente, hecho que hizo que su hija confirmase sus sospechas – Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ducharme.

\- Espera, padre – dijo Yoruichi, pues tenía que discutir algo diferente con su padre – Verás… Creo que lo mejor es que contrates un chófer que me lleve a donde necesite – dijo con pesar – Es que Kisuke tiene que estudiar y no le puedo molestar más – añadió con tristeza.

\- Hmm… ¿Ha pasado algo, verdad? – dijo su padre que conocía perfectamente a su hija – No te preocupes que ya había pensado en contratar a un chófer y me voy a reunir con solo un candidato, pues extrañamente, nadie más se ha presentado para el puesto pero tiene un muy buen currículo – añadió sin esperar respuesta y explicando la situación. Sabía que cuando ella discutía con alguien, no quería hablar del tema.

\- Gracias padre por pensar en todo – dijo la morena con total agradecimiento. Necesitaba el chófer y no era solo por la discusión con su amigo, también era por Soi-Fong, pues ella no podía ni ver a Kisuke ya que seguramente iniciarían una pelea – Pero eso sí, no creas que me he olvidado del asunto del alcohol, espero no volver a encontrarte en una situación parecida o puedes apostar a que hablaré con Unohana – dijo Yoruichi totalmente seria.

\- T-tranquila, no será necesario – dijo Jin nervioso al haber escuchado el nombre de esa mujer – Bien, si me disculpas, voy a prepararme para ver a tu futuro chófer – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Ah, se me olvidaba – dijo mirando a su hija – Si vas a salir, habla con cualquiera de mi guardaespaldas para que te acompañe ya que Soi-Fong tiene los fines de semana libres y puede que no esté por aquí – informó Jin a su hija.

\- No hará falta papá – dijo Yoruichi algo insegura – Vamos a salir por ahí las dos – dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿así que ya estas atacando, eh? – dijo Jin burlándose de su hija.

\- ¡N-no es así papá! – dijo Yoruichi sonrojada – Solo estamos haciéndonos amigas – le mintió a su padre porque quería hacer lo que le había pedido Soi de mantener discreción de momento. Además, en unos días sería su cumpleaños y ahí si la presentaría como su novia.

\- Bueno, lo que tú digas – dijo Jin riéndose – Nos vemos más tarde – dijo ya marchándose.

Yoruichi decidió bajar ya, había acordado encontrarse con Soi-Fong en la entrada y ya llegaba tarde.

…

Soi-Fong no era del tipo de persona que tolerarla impuntualidad pero siendo Yoruichi, no diría nada. Aunque eso no evitaba que se enfadara y que rechistará un poco por la tardanza de la morena. Cuando por fin llegó, supo que la espera había valido la pena pues Yoruichi estaba guapísima. Llevaba unos jeans negros más claros que los suyos, un jersey granate, botines negros y chaqueta de cuero negra. Era un estilo que no pensaba que llevaría la morena pero le gustaba y se veía muy bien así. Por otro lado, la morena se sorprendió al ver a la peliazul tan atractiva, tanto que no pudo evitar abrazarla y darle un beso sin avisar de nada. Soi-Fong se sonrojó pero correspondió al beso tan pronto como salió de su asombro.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó Soi-Fong a la morena rompiendo el beso pero manteniendo el abrazo.

\- Si, ahora podemos ir a donde querías ir – dijo Yoruichi totalmente sonriente.

\- Bien, primero haremos una parada por aquí cerca – dijo Soi-Fong.

Tras eso, caminaron unos diez minutos hasta llegar a una floristería donde Soi-Fong compró un ramo de claveles blancos y un tulipán violeta que entregó inmediatamente a Yoruichi. Soi-Fong entendía un poco de flores, pues su madre le enseñó un poco cuando aún vivían en China. El tulipán era una flor que significaba el amor sincero y el violeta en concreto, la lealtad y fidelidad. Todo eso sentía por Yoruichi y sabía que era un regalo adecuado. A Yoruichi le encantó el detalle y Soi-Fong la había hecho sonrojar al decirle que le recordaba a su hermoso cabello, aun así, estaba curiosa por saber por qué había comprado un ramo de flores. Soi-Fong le dijo que ya sabría porque más adelante. Salieron de la floristería y caminaron por poco más de quince minutos hasta llegar al cementerio de Karakura, caminaron hasta que se detuvieron en unas cuantas tumbas.

\- Aquí descansan los restos de mi familia, como no tenía el suficiente dinero para pagar el traslado de los cuerpos de mis padres a China, los enterré aquí mismo. Al menos, con mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo mis difuntos padres – dijo Soi-Fong mientras se acercaba a cinco tumbas que estaban más juntas que el resto – Xen, Wu, Zhao, Zhou, Hao – decía mientras colocaba un clavel en cada tumba – Pese a que me odiaseis, erais mis hermanos y por ello, os debo respeto – dijo mientras se arrodillaba y empezaba a rezar. Al acabar se levantó y se dirigió a dos tumbas más grandes que estaban encima de esas cinco – Bà, mā, vosotros me educasteis y formasteis, todo lo que se es gracias a vosotros – dijo mientras repartía el resto de claveles entre las dos tumbas y rezaba otra vez.

Yoruichi miraba atenta la escena y entendía el porqué del ramo y guardaba silencio en señal de respeto. No lo diría pero se sentía bien al compartir ese momento con Soi, sabía que esto era muy personal y, sobre todo con la personalidad de su novia, era muy difícil que decidiese venir acompañada. Cuando Soi-Fong acabó, se levantó y Yoruichi fue a darle un abrazo.

\- Gracias por haberme acompañado, hoy hace seis años de la muerte de mi madre y tenía pensado venir a visitarlos a todos – explicó la peliazul.

\- Gracias a ti por permitirme estar presente en este momento tan íntimo para ti – dijo la morena.

\- Ahora sí, podemos ir al restaurante y disfrutar de nuestra cita – dijo sonriendo Soi.

Claro, ahora llamó a un taxi para que nos lleve – dijo Yoruichi mientras sacaba su móvil para realizar la llamada.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, pidieron su comida y disfrutaron de ella con tranquilidad. Hablaron de varios temas como el pasado de Soi en China y el de Yoruichi en Tokio. Yoruichi también explicó lo que le había pasado con su padre esa mañana y de lo preocupada que estaba. Soi-Fong extendió una mano reconfortante a Yoruichi y le dijo que todo estaría bien y que su padre solo había tenido un desliz logrando tranquilizarla. Al acabar su comida, fueron a un parque con un lago que había cerca para caminar un poco y seguir charlando. Para ese entonces, iban juntas de la mano y disfrutaban de la fría pero agradable tarde. Se sentaron un momento en el césped para descansar un rato mientras compartían abrazos y besos. Soi-Fong jamás se había sentido tan bien, la calidez de Yoruichi la invadía y hacía que actuará muy amorosamente con ella y Yoruichi se sentía muy querida. De pronto, empezó a refrescar y Soi-Fong tuvo que darle su gabardina a Yoruichi la cual no quería aceptarla en un principio. Al final cedió y se la puso debajo de su chaqueta de cuero. No se arrepintió de haber cedido ya que inmediatamente pudo sentir el olor de Soi a través de esa gabardina que le recordaba a la miel. De ese modo, decidieron volver a la residencia Shihouin donde Soi-Fong se despidió de Yoruichi, pues tenía intención de volver a su apartamento. Necesitaba hacer una llamada a alguien por algo que la intrigaba desde hacía poco.

…

\- Aizen-sama, he cumplido con sus órdenes y a partir de mañana voy a estar al servicio de los Shihouin – dijo un hombre con unos ojos verdes casi sin vida.

\- Perfecto, Ulquiorra, los planes van según lo previsto y poco a poco te ganarás la suficiente confianza de Jin como para llevar a cabo la misión final – dijo Aizen mientras se acariciaba el pelo.

\- ¿Cómo le va al número 8? – preguntó con curiosidad el pelinegro.

\- Como te decía, va todo acorde al plan y falta poco para que termine de desarrollar la nueva droga. El número 6 está impaciente por entrar en acción – explicó Aizen con una sonrisa.

\- Espero que ese salvaje no nos cause problemas, Aizen-sama – contestó el ojiverde.

\- Tranquilo Ulquiorra, llegado el momento, el número 5 le controlará.

\- Muy bien, Aizen-sama, tengo que empezar con mi misión – dijo Ulquiorra mientras cortaba la comunicación.

…

Soi-Fong estaba en su apartamento esperando a que la persona del otro lado del teléfono le contestará. Estaba teniendo mucha paciencia, más de la inusual y eso la hacía pensar que estaba cambiando poco a poco gracias a su novia.

\- ¿Si? ¿Quién es? – contesto un hombre con voz desagradable.

\- Omaeda, maldito imbécil, ya era hora – dijo Soi-Fong ligeramente molesta.

\- ¡P-perdona taicho! – dijo el grandullón algo asustado - ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

\- Bien, reúnete conmigo mañana a las 11:00 de la mañana, necesito hablar de un asunto privado, concretamente, quiero que me hagas una investigación pero ya te daré los detalles mañana – dijo Soi-Fong y le cortó inmediatamente dejando a Omaeda totalmente confuso y sorprendido.

Tras la llamada, Soi-Fong decidió practicar algo de karate pero no se podía concentrar al pensar en la morena y los momentos tan bonitos que tuvieron esa tarde por lo que decidió cenar e irse a dormir. Ya entrenaría en la mañana antes de reunirse con Omaeda.

…

Como bien era sabido, Soi-Fong no era una persona paciente en cuanto a la impuntualidad por lo que cuando se presentó Omaeda unos diez minutos tarde, recibió un buen puñetazo que le mandó a volar y a aterrizar en la puerta de un vecino y, la destrozó por completo, tras disculparse, asumió los gastos sin dificultad alguna puesto a la riqueza de su familia. Ese era el motivo principal por el que Soi-Fong contactó con Omaeda.

\- Ahora que has dejado de hacer el imbécil, hablemos de negocios – dijo Soi-Fong – Quiero que investigues a alguien, concretamente, el pasado de Jin Shihouin – explicó la mujer de piel pálida.

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo que investigue al padre de Yoruichi? ¿A tu suegro? – dijo totalmente sorprendido Omaeda.

\- Idiota, aún no es mi suegro – dijo Soi-Fong reprimiendo sus ganas de golpearle y sonrojándose un poco – Y sí, quiero que investigues su pasado, como empezaron sus negocios y como llegó a conseguir la riqueza que posee ahora – dijo mientras se ponía pensativa – Sobretodo investiga su relación con Zheng Fong – dijo algo dudosa porque sabía que había revelado información importante.

\- Zheng… ¿Fong? – dijo Omaeda quien empezaba a pensar en ello – Es pariente tuyo, ¿verdad?

\- Lo era… Era mi padre y no me preguntes nada más – dijo Soi-Fong triste pero se recompuso rápido – Sé que tu madre tiene bastantes contactos por lo que no será difícil – dijo la peliazul – Eso sí, no contactéis con los Shiba, pese a ser los mejores investigadores, se llevan muy bien con los Shihouin y podrían enterarse de la información – dijo mientras se acercaba a Omaeda y le cogía del brazo fuertemente – Y no queremos que se enteren, ¿verdad?

\- N-no, taichou – dijo Omaeda totalmente nervioso – Pero sin los Shiba tardaremos más en la investigación, ¿estás bien con ello? – preguntó asustado.

\- Tranquilo, no es algo que me preocupe… He esperado mucho tiempo para obtener aunque sea una sola pista – dijo Soi-Fong en susurros – Bien hemos acabado, ya puedes empezar con el trabajo, ya te pagaré cuando empieces a darme información que me interese – dijo Soi-Fong mientras se disponía a marcharse cuando Kurosaki y Abarai aparecieron delante de ella - ¿Y vosotros que queréis, la revancha? – dijo Soi-Fong sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

\- No, venimos a pedirte nuestras disculpas y que nos permitas formar parte de… ¿Tu pandilla? – dijo Ichigo algo dubitativo a la hora de calificar el grupo de Soi-Fong pues solo era formado por ella y Omaeda.

\- Hmm… ¿Pandilla? No, no es exactamente una pandilla pero me da igual lo que hagáis siempre y cuando no me molestéis – dijo Soi-Fong siendo permisiva, cosa que antes no hubiese ocurrido. Omaeda estaba en shock puesto que a él le costó convencerla y ahora había aceptado sin pensárselo mucho.

\- ¿E-estas segura, taichou? – dijo Omaeda algo molesto.

\- No veo nada de malo, si te acepté a ti, ¿por qué no a Kurosaki y a Abarai? – dijo la peliazul.

\- ¿Es necesario que te llamemos taichou? – preguntó Abarai dando a entrever sus pocas ganas de utilizar ese título.

\- Tranquilos, con Fong me basta, Omaeda es un cabezota que no dejará de llamarme nunca así – dijo Soi-Fong – Además si somos una pandilla, somos camaradas – dijo sonriendo un poco.

\- De acuerdo – dijeron Kurosaki y Abarai.

\- Eso sí, nada de problemas cerca del insti, quiero acabar mis estudios sin ninguna falta más – dijo Soi-Fong recobrando su seriedad.

\- ¡Hai, taichou/Fong! – dijeron los otros tres respectivamente.

Al acabar, Soi-Fong se fue camino a su casa pero sintió una presencia, una desagradable concretamente.

\- ¡Urahara! – gritó Soi-Fong yendo directamente al sitio donde sentía esa presencia.

\- ¡Fong! – gritó Urahara preparado para recibir el ataque de la mujer.

Ambos empezaron una pelea similar a la anterior que tuvieron pero esta vez, la peliazul sabía los movimientos básicos de Kisuke y no se dejaría atacar tan fácilmente. Cubría bien los golpes e iniciaba un contraataque rápido que el rubio difícilmente esquivaba. Finalmente, el rubio decidió hacer un jab tan rápido para noquear a Fong pero esta adivinó su ataque y le cogió del brazo haciéndole una llave y el quedó en el suelo. La furia de Kisuke le nublo por completo e hizo que no lograse evitar la llave. Se preparó para recibir un golpe que nunca llegó.

\- Ahora estamos en paz – dijo la peliazul alejándose del rubio.

\- ¡Esto no ha acabado Fong! ¡Te juro que te quitaré a Yoruichi sea como sea! ¡Tus días de felicidad están a punto de acabar! – gritaba Urahara fuera de control, la rabia y el dolor se habían apoderado de él y le cegaban tanto que no le importaba lo que decía ni lo que fuese a hacer. Él quería a la morena fuese como fuese y se había propuesto conseguirlo de cualquier modo. Estaba tan enrabiado que no se había dado cuenta de que Soi-Fong estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él.

\- ¡Kisama! – gritó Soi-Fong mientras le dio una patada a Urahara que lo mandó hacia la pared haciendo que este escupiese sangre.

\- He… ¿Eso es todo? – dijo el rubio retando a la mujer.

\- Tsk, kutabare – dijo Soi-Fong mientras se largaba del lugar. Para ella ya no valía la pena seguir golpeando al sombrerero.

\- Ya lo verás, Fong, te lo quitaré todo – dijo Urahara mientras se cogía del sombrero y se reía a carcajadas.

Soi-Fong necesitaba ver a Yoruichi definitivamente, quería estar con ella y demostrarse a ella misma que Yoruichi la quería a ella y no al idiota de Urahara. Llegó a la residencia Shihouin y subió las escaleras tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caerse. Al llegar a la habitación de Yoruichi, abrió la puerta sin preguntar y encontró a la morena en tan solo una bata pero eso poco le importó pues lo primero que hizo fue estamparle un beso cargado con rabia y pasión. La morena, lógicamente se había asustado al escuchar abrirse la puerta pero al ver que era su novia intentó tranquilizarse aunque no le dio tiempo, pues la peliazul la sorprendió una vez más con ese beso tan repentino. Hubiese respondido de no ser porque Soi-Fong se apartó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Yoruichi no entendía nada por lo que pidió una explicación. Soi-Fong se congeló ante ello pero sabía que su novia se merecía una explicación.

\- Antes, quiero advertirte que no te debes enfadar… - empezó a decir la mujer más joven – El problema es que me he encontrado con el des- Tsk, con Urahara – dijo de muy mala gana – Empezamos una pelea, le vencí pero empezó a soltar tonterías como que te alejaría de mi – dijo desviando la mirada – Respondí al principio pero luego decidí irme y al pensar en lo que me dijo, me enfurecí y eso provocó que te besara desea forma tan impulsiva – concluyó su explicación algo avergonzada por sus acciones.

\- Soi… - dijo a penas la morena, pues se había disgustado por todo lo que había ocurrido – Tranquila, nada ni nadie me alejará de ti – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – Te quiero – dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla. Esta vez, el beso era dulce y calmado.

\- Perdóname, Yoruichi – dijo Soi mientras le cogía la mano que estaba posada en su mejilla y con la otra, la cogió de la cintura y la acercó más a ella – Mi problema es que actúo de forma impulsiva – dijo mientras la pegaba más a ella – Intentaré controlarme… - ahora la miraba con hambre – Pero no prometo nada – le guiño el ojo y empezó a besarla con necesidad. Poco a poco, el beso se volvió más caliente y, por ello, la excitación se hizo presente. La morena intentaba no gemir pero sus intentos no surtían efecto, pues la peliazul la empujó al borde de su escritorio y la besaba con fiereza. Soi-Fong no perdió el tiempo y mientras bajaba a darle besos en el cuello, metió una mano por la bata de su novia y la dirigía hacia el pecho. Estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo cuando la morena, reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo, la aparto levemente.

\- Por favor, para – dijo Yoruichi con cierta duda – Estamos llevando las cosas muy rápido…

\- Pensaba que eso era algo que no te importaba – dijo Soi-Fong algo dolida porque la morena la había parado – No nos conocemos ni una semana y ya somos pareja – se intentó justificar la mujer menuda – Creo que no es nada malo acelerar las cosas – dijo intentando convencer a Yoruichi con la sonrisa más sexy que pudo hacer.

\- Lo sé, créeme que a mí también me gusta pero aún no me siento preparada – dijo la mayor sonrojada – Si de verdad me quieres, podrás esperar. Además, quiero que sea especial – sonrojándose aún más si era posible provocando un leve suspiro por parte de la peliazul que finalmente desistió sus intentos de intimar con su novia. Meditó sus acciones y sabía que la morena tenía razón por lo que, una vez más, se avergonzó de sus acciones pero, teniendo a la novia que tenía, era difícil controlarse.

\- Está bien, cariño – dijo Soi-Fong abrazando a su novia – Perdona todo lo que he hecho – y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Tengo que marcharme pero te veré mañana, princesa y prometo protegerte de cualquier peligro que se presente – dijo mientras le cogía de la mano con delicadeza y se marchaba.

Al instante de salir de la residencia Shihouin, Soi-Fong empezó a correr lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Pese a haber aceptado la petición de la morena, ella se sentía frustrada y, por ello, sentía que tenía que desquitarse de alguna forma por lo que decidió correr, llegar a su casa y ducharse. Menos mal que había decidido irse inmediatamente. Sabía que si veía a su novia, no se controlaría. No entendía que le pasaba, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de entregarse a una persona. Ella no era de piedra y, muchas veces había pensado en el tema, sobre todo cuando se fijaba en algunas chicas del instituto pero jamás como le pasaba con Yoruichi, ni punto de comparación. Tras estos pensamientos, se dispuso a dormir.

…

\- Aizen-sama, nuestros contactos en la policía siguen sin encontrar la información que ha solicitado – informaba una rubia al mencionado.

\- ¡Maldición! Sé que la tienen y se niegan a dárnosla… - decía el hombre algo molesto.

\- Sin embargo, hay alguien que quiere verle y que dice tener lo que buscamos – comentó la mujer.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y quién es ese sujeto? – preguntaba curioso Aizen.

\- Dice que no quiere dar su nombre a conocer pero que, cuando usted le vea en persona, sabrá de buena mano quien es y lo que puede llegar a conseguir – explicó detalladamente la rubia.

\- Muy bien, Harribel, hazle pasar y tú ya te puedes retirar – ordenó Aizen quien tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que un hombre se sentó delante de él y cuando Aizen le miró, quedo totalmente sorprendido.

\- De todas las personas que tenía en mente, tú eras la que menos esperaba para recibir una visita – dijo Aizen con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. El hombre solo se encogió de hombros – Bien, explícame porque quieres cooperar conmigo.

…

**Y si, aquí lo dejamos con algo de intriga. Vuelvo a repetir, mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto pero prometo que la próxima actualización no tardará tanto como está vez ^^U**

**Fichas :D**

**Sousuke Aizen**

**Edad:** 18

**Color de ojos: **Marrones.

**Cabello: **Marrón, corto hacia atrás con un mechón en medio de su frente.

**Color de piel: **Blanca algo bronceada.

**Estatura: **1, 84 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones: **¿?

**Ulquiorra Cifer**

**Edad:** 18.

**Color de ojos: **Verdes apagados.

**Cabello: **Negro hasta la altura de los hombros con flequillo en medio de su frente.

**Color de piel: **Blanca palida.

**Estatura: **1, 69 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Pensar en el vacío que lleva en su corazón.

**Tier Harribel**

**Edad:** 18.

**Color de ojos: **Azules.

**Cabello: **Rubio oscuro y corto.

**Color de piel: **Morena.

**Estatura: **1,75 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Leer el periódico cada mañana y preparar el desayuno a su familia.

**Por cierto, me he abierto una cuenta de Instagram, si alguien me quiere seguir, aquí dejo el nombre de mi cuenta: soi_fong_taicho**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: No sé cómo pedir disculpas por tanto tiempo sin subir un capítulo... Entre que he estado de vacaciones, he estado sin internet un par de semanas y la poca inspiración... Mil disculpas y sin más, el nuevo capítulo :D**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo._**

\- Por lo que es verdad que el señor Zheng es el padre de la chiquilla que trabaja ahora para los Shihouin... Entiendo, pero esperaba que me dieses más información, ya que esto, podía intuirlo - dijo Aizen algo molesto porque el hombre que tenía al frente era alguien a quien admiraba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Que estuviese dispuesto a ayudarle ya era otra cosa y algo que hacia que desconfiara de él.

\- Aún no hemos llegado a la mejor parte, Aizen – dijo el hombre con una mirada totalmente desquiciada – Lo de Zheng no queda en solo un simple accidente, los dos sabemos que tú tuviste algo que ver en ello, intentando vengar a alguien – dijo con voz pausada.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, así que a menos que quieras una bala en tu cabeza, dime lo que tengas que decirme sin tantos rodeos – dijo Aizen bastante dispuesto a cumplir lo que había mencionado, sin contar que Harribel estaba preparada para atacar.

\- De acuerdo, sé cómo hacer que tengas a Jin en bandeja de plata y ya he creado un plan que tendrá que cumplir ciertos requisitos y un par de cosas que quiero para poder ayudarte a ejecutarlo – dijo mientras sacaba un par de carpetas - Aparte de eso, tengo la información que necesitabas de la policia. Todos los crímenes cometidos por Shihouin, la encubierta de estos y, las autopsias de Zheng y de las personas que más te importaron – dijo agachando la mirada – Si quieres todo esto, espero que aceptes mis condiciones.

\- Muy bien – dijo sorprendido y apesadumbrado por los recuerdos – Acepto el trato – dijo resignado – Dime las condiciones y explícamelo todo.

...

Soi-Fong se puso su uniforme tras haberse duchado después de finalizar su entrenamiento diario y se dispuso a esperar Yoruichi en la entrada del edificio, donde se encontraba el coche que las llevaría al instituto. Allí, se encontró con el nuevo empleado de los Shihouin, el chofer. El hombre parecía serio y tenía una mirada vacía, sin expresión alguna. Eso hizo que, si tenía una mínima intención de entablar una conversación con el, se esfumase. A pesar de eso, no se sentía incomoda, lo unico que quería era ver ya a Yoruichi. A veces la sorprendía la gran necesidad que tenía de estar cerca de ella, el tiempo mas largo posible y, si era posible, no quería que eso nunca acabara. Realmente se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Tras unos minutos de espera, finalmente, apareció y Soi-Fong le mostró la sonrisa más bonita que podía hacer, provocando un leve sonrojo en la morena, que al ver a la peliazul, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Intento alejar esos pensamientos lo mas pronto posible y acercarse al coche. Soi-Fong, de acuerdo con su trabajo, la saludo respetuosamente y le abrió la puerta del coche. Aun así, le dirigió una mirada cómplice y, por instante, le dio una mirada juguetona. Eso hizo que los pensamientos volviesen y Yoruichi se sonrojase otra vez. Nunca nadie antes la había hecho sonrojar así y, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber detenido a su novia, pues ahora mismo, lo unico que quería hacer era arrancarle esa molesta corbata del cuello y devorarla a besos. Era una suerte el hecho de que ella no se fuese a sentar con ella al lado porque no sabría si podría controlarse de tenerla tan cerca. En cuanto a Soi-Fong se subió al coche y se sentó en la parte de atrás mientras el chofer arrancó el coche para llevarlas a su instituto. Yoruichi intentó distraerse iniciando una conversación con el chofer que termino rápidamente, pues parecía no estar dispuesto a hablar mucho. Soi-Fong, por su parte, miraba el paisaje e intentaba no mirar a Yoruichi, tarea que le costaba a horrores, pues sabía que la morena se había puesto nerviosa desde que se habían visto. Pensaba seriamente en que había intentado precipitar las cosas el día anterior, tendría que haberse controlado. Por lo que, decidio no hacer nada hasta que la morena diese el primer paso. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban muy poco tiempo saliendo. Ya se daría la oportunidad.

...

\- Aizen-sama, ¿de verdad confía en ese hombre? – preguntó Harribel.

\- No, pero es complicado. Él puede ser mi mejor aliado y mi peor enemigo – dijo Aizen mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso – De momento cumpliremos con el trato y, si veo que algo no va bien, te pediré que te hagas cargo de este asunto.

\- Como usted ordene, Aizen-sama – contesto con una inclinación la rubia y se marchó.

Aizen era un hombre bastante inteligente y sabía cuándo alguien se quería aprovechar de él. Este no era el caso y las demandas del hombre le daban bastante igual. Había conseguido sacar bastante provecho de solo un par de puntos que tenía que respetar. Ahora tendría que estudiar el contenido de estas carpetas y comprobar que la documentación era falsa. Sin contar con el hecho de deshacerse de algunas pruebas que le podían incriminar y asegurarse de que el hombre no tenía una copia de estos. Así que, su mente se puso a trabajar de nuevo para perfeccionar su plan y añadir algunos ajustes. Poco a poco, el tiempo de su venganza se acercaba y eso solo hacia que su sonrisa malévola saliese sin pensarlo.

...

Soi-Fong ahora estaba con su uniforme del colegio. Era algo molesto tener que cambiarse de uniforme una vez llegar al colegio y al salir de este, pero era su trabajo. Lo que la puso peor de mal humor fue el hecho de que Omaeda se la quedase mirando como un idiota. Kurosaki y Abarai intentaron ocultar sus carcajadas que, por supuesto, no pasaron desapercibidas por la mujer china. Por lo que, cuando llego la hora de almorzar, les dio un par de puñetazos en la cabeza a cada uno.

\- Que tenga un trabajo en el que tenga que utilizar un uniforme no significa que yo cambie – dijo Soi-Fong mientras les miraba enfadada – Hoy tenemos algo que hacer y espero que no me decepcionéis.

\- Perdona, Fong, es que no nos esperábamos eso – dijo Renji frotándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Y porque hemos salido fuera del colegio, no tendrías que estar pendiente de Yoruichi? – pregunto Ichigo algo enfadado por el golpe que se había llevado.

\- Eso es obvio, Kurosaki – dijo Soi-Fong algo impaciente – Es porque no puede saberlo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es eso que tenemos que hacer, taicho? – habló por primera vez Omaeda.

\- Bien, esto será sencillo, chicos – dijo la peliazul acercándose un poco a sus compañeros – No tenemos dinero y vamos a participar en una pelea de bandas esta noche en el barrio de Rukongai.

\- ¿En serio? He oído que ahí solo pelean los mejores – dijo Ichigo bastante sorprendido.

\- ¡Ja! No es para tanto, alguna vez he peleado en la categoría individual pero, al ser mujer, no querían caer en la vergüenza de que les patease el trasero – explico Soi-Fong con una mezcla de orgullo y molestia en su voz.

\- Esta bien, Fong, por mí pueden venir todas las bandas de Japón que les destrozaremos – dijo Renji bastante emocionado.

\- Pienso igual que Renji, ¡hagámoslo! – dijo Ichigo mientras le chocaba la mano a Abarai.

\- ¡Omaeda! ¿A donde crees que vas? – dijo la peliazul al ver que Omaeda intentaba huir del lugar.

\- ¡T-t-t-taicho! ¡N-n-no est-t-taba huyendo! – dijo este intentando no tartamudear pero fallando en el intento.

\- Si crees que te vas a librar de esto, estás muy equivocado – dijo Soi algo irritada – Necesitamos este dinero para conseguir un lugar de reunión y crecer. Ya que vamos a ser una banda, hay que hacerlo bien – dijo está sonriendo – Y lamentablemente, necesitamos ser mínimo cuatro para participar, no tenemos otra opción – explicaba mientras se cogía la cabeza en señal de frustración.

\- Hmm... Creo que puedo solucionar ese problema, Fong – decía un pensativo Abarai – Veras, tengo a un candidato perfecto para esto pero supongo que necesita tu aprobación y... Bueno, un empujoncito para que luche – dijo algo inquieto.

\- ¿Es eso verdad? Bien, dime quien es e iremos a hablar con él en cuanto termine mi trabajo – dijo Soi-Fong – Estoy segura de que podre convencerle de que se nos una.

\- Bueno, podemos ir a hablar con el ahora puesto que estudia con nosotros – dijo Renji con una sonrisa simpática – Es Shuuhei Hisagi de quien estoy hablando.

\- ¿Hisagi? – preguntó extrañado Kurosaki – No es ese tipo que estaba enamorado de Fo...

\- ¡Calla! – interrumpió el pelirrojo a Ichigo – No podemos hablar de eso y, además, eso fue el año pasado. Ahora babea por Matsumoto – explicó Renji.

\- ¡Es verdad! Como para no fijarse en ella, has visto sus enormes...

\- Chicos – interrumpió Soi-Fong – Sé que tenéis razón pero nos estamos desviando del tema. Vamos a hablar con él – y acto seguido, Soi-Fong empezó a caminar hacia el colegio. Recordaba la historia de Hisagi. Este entrenaba artes marciales porque admiraba a un hombre y, por eso mismo, se tatuó un 69 en la mejilla derecha. Era un gran combatiente hasta que un asaltante le dejó una cicatriz en la cara. Eso fue su final y nunca más volvió a pelear.

\- ¿No te ha parecido ver un sonrojo en Fong, Renji? – preguntó el pelinaranja.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamo – Teniendo en cuenta el gusto que tiene, recuerda que se ha fijado en Yoruichi, es obvio que Matsumoto podría gustarle. Nos ha dado la razón en lo que todos los tios pensamos de Matsumoto.

\- ¿Eh? Desde cuando Fong se ha fijado en Yoruichi? – preguntó un confundido Ichigo.

\- Se nota que eres un despistado en estos asuntos... – dijo Renji con un suspiro – Pero bueno, vamos tirando que si no, Fong nos volverá a golpear – dijo mientras empezaba a moverse.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vámonos! – dijo Kurosaki que empezó a darse prisa por miedo a otro golpe.

Omaeda, solo escucho la conversación sin decir nada pero cuando el otro par empezaron a caminar rápido por miedo, este los siguió lo más deprisa que pudo puesto que él también tenía miedo.

Cuando llegaron todos al colegio, buscaron a Hisagi y le encontraron. Estaba coqueteando con Matsumoto, como era de esperarse, sin que esta le prestase atención. Además, Matsumoto estaba hablando con Rukia, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Orihime, Riruka y Momo. Parecían tener una charla muy animada y se notaba que Yoruichi estaba muy feliz. Cosa que se acentuó más con la llegada de Soi-Fong.

\- ¡Hola, Soi-Fong! – dijo Yoruichi casi gritando. Obviamente, sus amigas la miraron confundidas pero empezaron a hacerse una idea de porque lucia tan feliz. Y la sonrisa boba que llevaba, no hacia más que corroborar sus sospechas.

\- Hola, Yoruichi – saludó Soi-Fong con una mirada cómplice.

Todos se saludaron amistosamente menos Riruka que aun estaba dolida por el rechazo y solo dijo un simple "hola" y se puso a hablar con Orihime. Soi-Fong no espero más y ordeno que Renji llevase a Hisagi a algún sitio en el que todos pudiesen hablar con privacidad. Hisagi estaba sorprendido y pensaba en que tenía alguna posibilidad con Soi-Fong pero pronto se esfumó cuando le explicaron la situación. Aunque Hisagi parecía reacio, puesto que siempre le enseñaron que tuviera miedo a pelear, los ánimos de sus amigos y la fuerza que Soi-Fong le transmitió, termino aceptando el unirse a la banda. Por fin podría mostrar sus habilidades y perdería el miedo a la batalla. Tras eso, volvieron con las chicas y todos se pusieron a charlar. En medio de eso, Yoruichi se excusó diciendo que quería ir al baño y le hizo señas a Soi-Fong para que la siguiera. Una vez en el baño, se metieron al primer lavabo que vieron libre y Yoruichi cogió del cuello a Soi-Fong para que la besase. Tras un largo intercambio de besos, se separaron algo sonrojadas.

\- No podía esperar más, Soi – dijo Yoruichi entre suspiros mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la peliazul.

\- Tranquila, Yoruichi, yo tampoco podía esperar más – dijo Soi con una mirada penetrante mientras acariciaba el pelo de Yoruichi.

\- No puedo esperar a hacer publico lo nuestro para tener total libertad – dijo la morena.

\- No te preocupes porque ya queda poco para eso y, creo, que tus amigas se han empezado a dar cuenta – dijo Soi riendo un poco.

\- ¿Tanto se me nota? – pregunto Yoruichi avergonzada.

\- Pareces flotar, Yoru – se reía la peliazul.

\- Jajaja... Espera, ¿cómo me has llamado? – dijo algo sonrojada Yoruichi.

\- Yoru... Si tú me llamas Soi, ¿creo que te puedo llamar así, no? – dijo Soi con naturalidad.

\- Si, claro – contesto la morena con una sonrisa – En dos semanas, todo cambiará – decía ilusionada.

\- Si, pero primero tenemos que ocuparnos de los malditos examenes – dijo Soi muy seria – Y tu más, que es tu ultimo año.

\- Jo... No me hables de estudiar, la semana que viene va a ser un infierno – Yoruichi hizo un puchero – Con lo que me cuesta empezar...

\- Creo que me puedo encargar de motivarte y ayudarte con tus estudios – decía Soi mientras se acercaba y le daba un largo beso a Yoruichi.

\- Veo que motivarme lo puedes conseguir pero lo de los estudios... Te llevo un año – Yoruichi decía con honestidad.

\- ¿Huh? Creo que no sabes con quien estás saliendo – Soi-Fong sonreía orgullosamente – ¿Es que no sabes que llevó materias extra? – dijo mientras Yoruichi ponía una cara confusa - ¿Y que todas ellas son de tu curso?

\- ¿En serio? Así que estoy saliendo con un cerebrito después de todo – se reía Yoruichi - ¿Y porque no te han adelantado un curso?

\- Porque he tenido problemas y porque el director no ve adecuado que no este con los de mi curso correspondiente – explicaba Soi-Fong.

\- Bueno, entonces estamos haciendo algo que el no ve adecuado – dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

\- Se podría decir que aún no lo sabe y aunque lo supiese, no seria la primera vez que hago algo "no adecuado" – y se acercó a darle otro beso a Yoruichi mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo.

\- Creo que me empieza a gustar esa actitud de malota que tienes – dijo Yoruichi en medio del beso.

No tuvieron tiempo de más porque sonó el timbre y se fueron corriendo a las últimas clases del día. Cuando acabaron sus clases, fueron directas a casa llevadas por el chofer y solo se lanzaban miradas de vez en cuando. Al llegar a casa, Soi-Fong había terminado su jornada laboral y se sentía algo rara puesto que no había hecho nada. Se fue a cambiar de ropa y a estar lista para encontrarse con los chicos en un par de horas más tarde. Pensaba en aprovechar el tiempo para adelantar sus deberes, los cuales estaba a punto de acabar cuando alguien picó a su puerta. Era Kiyone, quien parecía nerviosa como siempre y le entrego un mensaje. Jin quería hablar con ella en su despacho en cuanto él llegase, en una media hora. Ella asintió y se dispuso a acabar lo último que le quedaba y repasar para los examenes de la semana siguiente. Francamente, lo llevaba muy bien y, simplemente, quería asegurarse de los pequeños detalles. En mitad de su estudio, la informaron de que el señor Shihouin ya la esperaba. Así pues, fue a su despacho y saludo respetuosamente a su jefe quien la obligo a sentarse.

\- Bien, Soi-Fong – empezaba a hablar Jin - Te he llamado porque quiero que estés pendiente de Yoruichi. Sé que parece que no este en peligro pero puede estarlo si no vigilamos a las personas con las que se relaciona, sobretodo ahora que está en una ciudad nueva y en un instituto nuevo. Mi preocupación es porque he investigado a quien le ataco la otra vez y he descubierto que, posiblemente, trabajase bajo las ordenes de un enemigo mío. No te puedo dar detalles sobre esto ahora, pero te pido que la cuides y la protejas – concluyo Jin.

\- Con mi vida, Shihouin-dono, para eso me ha contratado y le juro que nada le pasara a su hija – dijo Soi-Fong con una leve inclinación. Esto provocó recuerdos y remordimientos en Jin. Se parecía bastante a su padre y tenían hasta la misma lealtad a sus superiores... Por lo que, agradeció a la joven y la dejo marchar. Abrió su cajón y observo una foto con mucha nostalgia. Era una foto de Zheng y el sonriendo. La culpa hizo que no pudiese mirar la foto durante mucho tiempo y se dispuso a trabajar...

Corría lo más rápido que pudo ya que la reunión con Jin había hecho que saliese más tarde de lo que tenía previsto. Sin embargo, sabía que llegaría a tiempo porque, de momento, no había nadie más rápida que ella. En el camino, recordó que fue a ver a Yoruichi en el gimnasio, pues le dijeron que se encontraba ahí y la vio corriendo en la cinta de correr con naturalidad. Viendo esto, sugirió a su novia que se apuntase al club de atletismo y esta dijo que se lo pensaría. Esto haría que tuviese que estar más pendiente de ella e investigar a las personas con las que estaba estableciendo una amistad. Luego la aviso de que saldría un par de horas y que, si necesitaba algo, que la llamase para que la fuese a buscar. Se dieron un beso y se despidieron. Con una sonrisa en la cara, Soi-Fong llegaba al punto de quedada con los de su banda. La sorprendió ver a Omaeda por ahí pero simplemente saludo y se dirigieron al barrio de Rukongai, uno de los más peligrosos de Karakura. Al llegar, se inscribieron y se sorprendieron al ver a Zaraki, el profesor de educación física allí. Estaba acompañado por una niña pelirrosa que estaba subida en su hombro y dos jóvenes que parecían unos cinco años mayores que ellos. Se saludaron y Zaraki les explico que le había sido el mejor competidor en su época y le dieron el título de Kenpachi, el cual usaba como su nombre. Les explico que la niña era su hija adoptiva. Madarame y Yumichika, los acompañantes de Zaraki, siempre se reunían con Zaraki en el Rukongai buscando algo divertido que hacer. Madarame era el tipico pandillero, con los brazos musculados y con mirada intimidante. Yumichika, por su parte, era todo lo contrario ya que era muy afeminado y con adornos de plumas en su pelo. Tras una breve charla donde se enteraron que Zaraki seria el árbitro de la competición y que Madarame y Yumichika participarían en esta, fueron llamados para empezar la primera batalla. Esta no fue nada difícil ya que los de la otra banda, eran unos enclenques y Soi-Fong no tuvo que mover un dedo para decepción de Zaraki. Omaeda, por su parte, tampoco se movió nada y Hisagi se movía muy lento para gusto de Soi-Fong, pues se notaba que aun tenía miedo. Para la siguiente batalla, en la que eran doblados en cantidad, Soi-Fong ordeno que no hicieran nada ya que ella se encargaría de todos. Así se ejercitaría un poco y demostraría a Hisagi que no tenía que temerle a nada. Como era de esperar, Soi-Fong acabo con todos ellos sin despeinarse. Zaraki estaba muy emocionado y el público que tenían empezaban a hacer apuestas con la banda de Soi-Fong como los vencedores del torneo. Soi-Fong sonreía con orgullo y Hisagi por fin parecía seguro y lo demostró en las siguientes batallas. Para la batalla final, se dieron cuenta de que iba a ser difícil, pues se enfrentaron a los campeones desde hacia un par de años, la banda de Madarame. Aun así, la agilidad de Soi-Fong hizo un papel importante ya que todos eran rápidos y Soi-Fong lograba evitarlos y contratacar. Hisagi se encargó de Yumichika pero fue derrotado, dejando a Yumichika listo para atacarla pero Renji, quien había conseguido acabar con uno de la banda, interfirió. Ichigo estaba ocupado con uno chico que llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, lo que hacían era perder el tiempo insultándose sin llegar a los golpes. Omaeda tenía dificultad para derrotar a alguien muy parecido a él con la diferencia de que era más alto y rubio. Soi-Fong se centró en Madarame y decidieron acabar lo más rápido posible a base de un golpe certero. Mientras tanto, Omaeda había podido derrotar al grandullón aquel, Ichigo había derrotado de un puñetazo al chico del pañuelo y se dispuso a ayudar a Renji, el cual, empezaba a tener problemas. Tras el golpe final, Soi-Fong sabía que había ganado pues, aunque le dolía bastante el puñetazo que no pudo esquivar en su hombro, ella había acertado también el suyo en el estómago de Madarame quien cayo de rodillas por el dolor. Esto provocó la distracción de Yumichika, cosa que tanto Renji como Ichigo habían aprovechado para derrotarle fácilmente. Así, concluyo la batalla y la banda de Soi-Fong se alzó con la victoria. El premio fue el título de la banda más poderosa y una buena cantidad de dinero, la cual Soi-Fong repartió equitativamente en partes iguales pero apartando una parte para alquilar algún lugar interesante para ellos. Antes de marcharse, Madarame les detuvo porque quería hablar con Soi-Fong. Parte de su banda quería unirse a la de Soi-Fong, el incluido. Soi-Fong estaba de acuerdo en esto, sobretodo porque Madarame les había ofrecido su local, el cual muchas cosas útiles, como un gimnasio, cocina y una sala con una buena tele y una mesa de billar. Estaba situado al lado de un bar, cosa que favorecía el lugar y estaba a una media hora del instituto. Para Soi-Fong, todo estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado. Su intención era tener un grupo de personas que luchasen con ella. El motivo era que ella había conseguido información sobre la muerte de su padre hacia poco tiempo, gracias a Omaeda. Se enteró de que había una organización peligrosa en la ciudad que estuvo bajo investigación por ciertos accidentes que habían ocurrido. Sin embargo, la policia perdió la pista y abandono el seguimiento. Esto daba pie a pensar que seria difícil llegar a ellos y que, para encontrar al verdadero culpable, tendría que encargarse de muchas personas y eso no lo podía hacer sola. Por eso, cuando Omaeda quiso unirse a ella y le hablo de la idea de formar una banda, sopeso la idea y decidio hacerlo una vez supo de aquella organización. Guardo las apariencias y seguiría haciéndolo hasta que tuviese una gran confianza con todos los de su banda.

...

Yoruichi había acabado su entrenamiento, se había duchado y había hecho sus deberes. Ahora estaba intentando estudiar, cosa que le costaba mucho empezar, pero era incapaz de entender la materia. Una parte era porque le costaba entenderla y otra era porque no dejaba de pensar en Soi-Fong. Estaba tan concentrada pensando que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entró y la estaba observando.

\- ¿Estás estudiando o estás pensando? – Unos brazos rodearon a la morena – Yo diría que las mates no son lo tuyo y que, más bien, yo soy en lo que piensas – dijo Soi-Fong con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Yoruichi.

\- No te falta razón, pero... – la morena se giró y abrazo a su novia – Es que te he extrañado tanto...

\- Y yo a ti, Yoruichi – dijo Soi-Fong mientras la abrazaba. Tuvo una idea y decidió hacerla. Cogió a Yoruichi con fuerza, se sentó en la silla y la puso en su regazo.

\- ¡¿Que haces?! – exclamo Yoruichi toda sonrojada.

\- Te dije que te ayudaría a estudiar si tenias problemas, Yoru – dijo mientras la sostenía con fuerza y empezaba a mirar el tema que le tocaba estudiar – Hmm, integrales... – dijo pensativa.

\- Lo sabía, Soi, es muy avanzado para ti – dijo Yoruichi con una gota en la sien.

\- No, solo estaba recordando el método más sencillo para resolver los ejercicios – dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa dejando a la morena sorprendida. Estuvieron poco más de una hora practicando algunos ejercicios, menos de los que Soi hubiese querido practicar porque la morena se distraía fácilmente como queriendo besos o avergonzándola llamándola de formas muy cariñosas e incluso le dio unos cuantos besos en el cuello. Todo eso para evitar estudiar y Soi-Fong tuvo que controlarse para no sobrepasar el límite. Por suerte, Yoruichi parecía haber entendido el tema y los ejercicios empezaban a salirle bien. Cenaron juntas y hablaron de las clases. Yoruichi quiso sonsacarle a donde había ido pero Soi-Fong solo dijo que había tenido algunos asuntos que atender con Omaeda. No es que quisiera ocultarle a Yoruichi lo que estaba haciendo, lo que pasaba es que no quería que ella supiese de la banda por temor a lo que pensase de ella. Yoruichi pensaba que Soi-Fong era del tipo que le gustaba las artes marciales y que era fría con los demás pero no sabía nada de las vandalidades que había hecho antes y de los problemas en los que se había metido. Soi-Fong se lo diría pronto, después del cumpleaños de Yoruichi, teniendo más confianza y sin preocupaciones de arruinar las fechas especiales que estaban por llegar. Al terminar de cenar, se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

... Dos semanas después ...

\- Ulquiorra, ¿tienes alguna cosa que informarme? Llevo esperando por un informe desde hace días y me veo obligado a llamarte – dijo un molesto Aizen.

\- Perdóneme, Aizen-sama pero es que no he podido obtener nada. Solo simples conjeturas – explico el pelinegro.

\- ¡¿Como?! ¡Empieza a soltar esas "conjeturas" de las que estás hablando si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias! – grito un Aizen enfadado. Había tirado todos los documentos que tenía en su escritorio de la rabia. Ulquiorra no era un incompetente por lo que le fastidiaba no obtener información real.

\- Para empezar, quiero decirle que sabe que normalmente acierto en mis suposiciones – dijo Ulquiorra intentando tranquilizar a su jefe – Creo que Yoruichi está teniendo una relación en secreto con Soi-Fong, la guardaespaldas.

\- Bueno, eso es un rumor que me había llegado, pero si lo dices tu de primera mano, es que algo de verdad tiene que tener – dijo Aizen algo más tranquilo y empezando a pensar.

\- - Además, las pocas veces que he visto a Soi-Fong con Jin, he visto cierta mirada de culpabilidad y tristeza por parte de Jin.

\- Hmm... Eso confirmaría la información que "ese hombre" me ha dado y que yo mismo pense...

\- Aparte de eso, Soi-Fong suele ausentarse los fines de semana y Yoruichi se queda con la vigilancia de algunos guardaespaldas de Jin.

\- Eso significa que Jin queda más a merced...

\- Si, Aizen-sama, aproximadamente unos cinco guardaespaldas son con los que se queda. Mi próximo paso es conseguir los documentos de estos. He memorizado las caras, por lo que, con que encuentre los archivos, no me tomara más de diez minutos conseguir todos los datos necesarios.

\- Excelente, Ulquiorra, al final no me has decepcionado – dijo un Aizen satisfecho.

\- A su servicio, mi señor.

\- -Bien, llámame cuando consigas esos datos – y colgó. Aizen recordó qué tenia que tener paciencia. Aun así, en dos semanas había avanzado mucho más que en unos años. Eso hicieron que quisiese celebrar por lo que llamo a Gin, su mejor amigo, para ir al mejor bar de Karakura, propiedad suya y el mejor sitio para disfrutar de la noche. Muy pronto, su venganza se llevaría a cabo.

...

**Está vez no voy a prometer nada que si no, pasa lo que pasa y me tiraré meses sin subir algo. Lo que si prometo es intentar subir un capítulo lo más pronto posible y que acabaré la historia si o si. También estoy creando un nuevo fanfic y creo que lo próximo que subiré será el primer capítulo de este. Solo un poco de paciencia ^^**

**¡Fichas!**

**Shuuhei Hisagi**

**Edad:** 17

**Color de ojos: **Grises oscuros casi negros.

**Cabello: **Negro, corto y erizado hacia abajo.

**Color de piel:**Blanca algo bronceada.

**Estatura: **1,81 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones: **Redactar para el periódico del instituto y tocar la guitarra.

**Kenpachi Zaraki**

**Edad:** 30.

**Color de ojos: **Negros.

**Cabello: **Negro hasta la altura de los hombros y despeinado.

**Color de piel: **Blanca algo bronceada.

**Estatura: **2,02 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Luchar y hacer cosas peligrosas pero divertidas.

**Ikkaku Madarame**

**Edad:** 20.

**Color de ojos: **Negros.

**Cabello: **No tiene.

**Color de piel: **Blanca algo bronceada

**Estatura: **1,82 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Luchar y entrenar sus puñetazos.

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**

**Edad:** 20.

**Color de ojos: **Lilas.

**Cabello: **Negro y corto recto hasta el cuello.

**Color de piel: **Blanca algo bronceada

**Estatura: **1,69 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Admirar su belleza y seguir a Ikkaku a donde vaya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: Bueno, ya ha pasado un tiempo, pero aquí traigo otro capítulo. Tendréis que tener paciencia con la otra historia que he empezado, "Cambiando", ya que aun tengo que empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo... Por mientras, leed esta historia :)**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo._**

...

Capítulo 10: El cumpleaños de Yoruichi.

\- Hmm... Me parece que pronto nos pondremos a la acción, Aizen – decía un hombre de pelo albino.

\- Si, no tan pronto como deseamos pero todo esta en camino – sonreía mientras tomaba un trago – Pronto tomaremos nuestra venganza.

\- Eso es cierto y llevamos mucho tiempo esperando – dijo el hombre tomando también un trago. Era Gin, el mejor amigo de Aizen y su mano derecha. Siempre estaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tenebrosa que le daba el aspecto de un zorro.

\- Pero por fin hemos conseguido un adelanto en nuestros progresos, Gin. Mi plan es prácticamente perfecto, solo hay que tener un poco más de paciencia. Digamos que es la calma antes de la tormenta. Esos jóvenes podrán disfrutar un poco más antes de que les provoquemos la peor perdida de todas – se reía cruelmente Aizen.

\- Bueno, es lo justo, después de todo – dijo Gin mientras cambiaba su característica mueca por una de disgusto – Perdimos a nuestros seres queridos por causas nada nobles – tomo un trago – Sin contar lo poco a poco que intentaron destruirnos.

\- Si, pero pagaran por ello – dijo un Aizen serio – Y llegaremos a obtener el máximo poder posible – dijo mientras se acomodó el cabello.

\- Y por fin, nadie podrá dominarnos – añadió Gin.

\- ¡Brindemos por nuestro futuro! – dijo Aizen. Y tomaron un trago de muchos más que vinieron. Aizen estaba tan contento que sacó una caja. Contenía cocaína, la preparo y la esnifo. Eso solo quería decir una cosa. Cualquier joven lo suficientemente guapa que pasase por ahí, seria dispuesta a la disposición de Aizen y, cualquier protesta, seria castigada severamente. Muchas chicas no volvieron jamás a casa y cualquier pista de ellas, desaparecía por completo...

...

Las últimas dos semanas de Soi-Fong habían sido bastante normales. Cumplía con su trabajo, pasaba sus ratos libres con Yoruichi, le ayudaba con los examenes y, en alguna ocasión, se reunió con su banda. Estos siempre estaban organizando peleas con otras bandas o entrenaban por ellos mismos. Esto hacia que Soi-Fong estuviese satisfecha y ella misma entrenaba y ayudaba en las carencias de algunos. Con Yoruichi, disfrutaba su tiempo aunque no hiciesen gran cosa. Siempre estaban demostrando su cariño pero nunca sin pasarse. Esto frustraba un poco a la peliazul pero poco podía hacer ella, no iba a ir en contra de los deseos de su querida novia e iba a respetar su decisión... Al menos por un corto tiempo, pues tenía algunos planes en mente. Y así, el día siguiente, celebrarían el cumpleaños de su querida Yoruichi. Ahora estaba con Omaeda, escogiendo las flores que le iba a comprar y organizando sus ideas de como la sorprendería. Ya había escogido como vestirse por la mañana y para la fiesta que Yoruichi había organizado. Iría con una blusa, unos pantalones de vestir y una americana. Era un conjunto negro y amarillo que le quedaba muy bien, según Omaeda. Tenía que reconocer que, aunque Omaeda era insoportable a veces, era un buen tipo y muy leal y servicial. Y curioso era que tuviese tan mal gusto para vestirse el mismo pero no para aconsejar al resto, pues solía acertar con sus sugerencias. Tras decidirse por comprar una rosas violetas, se dirigió a la joyería de Omaeda, donde recogió el regalo que había encargado. Se quedó un rato a charlar con Omaeda pero volvió a casa pronto, pues ya era de noche y el día siguiente seria muy agitado.

El cumpleaños de Yoruichi había llegado pero esta seguía en brazos de morfeo, eso hasta que llego Soi-Fong. La despertó con un beso y con su desayuno favorito. Yoruichi se sorprendió pero se alegró de inmediato y le devolvió el beso a Soi. Luego, se dio cuenta de que Soi-Fong estaba vestida con ropa para salir y le parecía algo raro. Lo que pasaba es que la peliazul quería llevarla a pasear tras desayunar. Fueron hasta al parque de su primera cita y ahí, Soi-Fong le entrego las rosas que había comprado el día anterior. Esto era, sin duda, especial para Yoruichi. Soi-Fong explico que las rosas violetas expresaban el deseo de buena salud, mucha felicidad y dicha. Ya era la segunda vez que Soi le regalaba unas flores violetas y se preguntaba si tenía otro significado. Lo cierto era, que sí. Soi-Fong lo había pensado un poco e inconscientemente sabía que escogía ese color no solo por los principales significados, sino por el deseo que sentía por Yoruichi. Hoy podía ser el día en que, finalmente, satisfaciese ese deseo. Ella era una adolescente y por ello, con las hormonas muy alteradas, no era realmente su culpa. Eso no significaba que solo quisiese a Yoruichi por eso, no, nada de eso. Ella la amaba, pero también le despertaba el deseo. No era nada fácil detenerse en mitad de los besos o de las ligeras caricias cada vez que estaban juntas. Su imaginación volaba y normalmente tenía que irse de donde estaban y correr a darse una ducha de agua bien fría o de ir a entrenar para disipar todo tipo de ideas. Siempre se repetía que tenía que respetar a Yoruichi y, finalmente, se le pasaba. Pero poco a poco se hacía más difícil y tenía que pensar en como salir de ese estado de forma rápida y no volverse loca.

Tras el paseo, se fueron a casa para comer con la familia de Yoruichi. Soi-Fong se cambió y se puso su uniforme, ya que ella era "solo" una empleada más. Aun así, fue invitada a comer con la familia por Jin, oferta que en un principio declino pero termino aceptando tras la insistencia de Jin. Yoruichi sonreía y se veía feliz. Amplio su sonrisa al saber que Soi se sentaría a su lado. Tras unos minutos, por fin llegaron Yuushiro y Jane, la madre de Yoruichi. Esta era americana y ahora entendía porque tanto Yoruichi y Yuushiro tenían ese tono de piel y esos ojos dorados. Eran debidos a su madre, pues se notaba su ascendencia afroamericana. Soi-Fong se presentó adecuadamente como la reciente guardaespaldas de Yoruichi. Jane era una mujer muy agradable y Yuushiro parecía estar siempre emocionado. Soi-Fong supo que contar un par de chistes harían que el joven se soltara por completo y pudiesen empezar una conversación. Así es como se enteró de que el joven era muy inteligente y un deportista nato. Fallaba en el inglés y por eso se iría el año siguiente a Estados Unidos, junto a su madre. Soi-Fong le contó un par de cosas sobre ella y que si quería, podía practicar el inglés con ella. Soi-Fong dominaba perfectamente el inglés y se podía defender con el francés. Además, tenía ciertos conocimientos de alemán y de español. Todo eso sin contar su lengua madre, el chino. El joven quedó impresionado y, por eso, Soi decidio no decirle nada de sus habilidades en la lucha o Yuushiro querría que se las enseñase. Yoruichi hablaba con su madre pero miraba de reojo a Soi y a su querido otouto. Su madre se percató de la boba sonrisa que tenía pero se limitó a hablar con su hija de temas de otro interes. Finalmente, se sentaron todos a comer y, cuando trajeron la copa del brindis, Yoruichi quiso hablar.

\- Padre, madre, hermano, Soi... – dijo mientras miraba a la peliazul con intensidad. Tanto que todos se dieron cuenta y en especial la última mencionado, quien se puso nerviosa al intuir lo que estaba por hacer la morena – Quiero anunciar algo – la morena sonreía y Soi ya empezaba a sudar en frio – Primero, quiero decir que estoy feliz de volver a estar juntos después de tanto tiempo en una ocasión tan especial como lo es que hoy cumpla mi mayoría de edad. Y cuando digo familia, me refiero a todos los que estamos presentes en esta mesa, pues... – la morena se detuvo y miro fijamente a Soi-Fong quien intentó controlarse y dejar los nervios atrás. Los padres de Yoruichi y Yuushiro adivinaron de inmediato lo que iba a decir tras observar el comportamiento de esas dos – Soi-Fong y yo estamos saliendo – Tras eso, Yoruichi tomó de la mano a Soi y esta miró en dirección a la familia de Yoruichi, esperando una respuesta, huelga decir, algo incomoda.

\- ¡Jo, hermana, tienes mucha suerte! Yo también quiero a una novia como Soi... – se quejó el hermano de Yoruichi tras romper el silencio después de un buen rato.

\- Yoruichi, hija, creo que has hecho una buena elección y... – la señora Shihouin miro directamente a Soi-Fong – Espero que la cuides muy bien – dijo la señora con una sonrisa un tanto glacial que intentaba intimidar a la peliazul.

\- Descuide, señora Shihouin, ese es mi trabajo. Con o sin pago – sentencio Soi sin dejarse intimidar y mirando fijamente a Yoruichi.

\- Para mí, esto es una grata sorpresa. Soi, hija de Zheng, para mí eres de la familia desde que te he conocido y, ahora, lo es seguro sin ninguna duda – dijo Jin mientras se acercaba a la pareja – Tenéis mi bendición – dijo mientras las abrazaba. Soi-Fong sintió una enorme felicidad comparada a la de la morena, aun así, en ese abrazo, sintió algo raro. No le dio importancia y prefirió disfrutar de su nueva "familia".

La comida fue tranquila con la interrupción de algunos chistes por parte de Yuushiro para impresionar a Soi-Fong y algunas preguntas de parte de Jane que Soi dudó en contestar con el respeto y educación que siempre tenía presentes. En acabar, volvieron a brindar por ese día tan especial y Yoruichi se retiró a su cuarto a cambiarse para la fiesta que empezaría en unas horas. Soi-Fong se quedo charlando con Jin, quien desveló que ya sabía que ella y Yoruichi terminarían juntas. Al acabar, Jin y su mujer decidieron salir para no molestar a Yoruichi en su fiesta y exijieron a Yuushiro que, en cuanto la fiesta empezara, se marchase a casa de sus primos. Yuushiro era muy joven para quedarse en la fiesta y este lo entendió. Se quedó con Soi-Fong y hablaron de diferentes temas. Soi-Fong estaba tranquila hasta que Yuushiro pregunto algo.

\- ¿Nee-san, tus padres te permiten quedarte aquí todos los días teniendo solo 16 años? –pregunto el joven curioso. Soi-Fong no se esperaba esa pregunta pero entendía que Yuushiro le preguntara eso. Le había explicado como se conocieron y como empiezo a trabajar para su familia.

\- Yuu-chan – dijo Soi con cariño, pues habían dejado los formalismos hacia ya un buen tiempo – Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo junto a mis hermanos. Yuushiro se sintió mal inmediatamente e incluso se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que se resistía a soltar.

\- Yo... Lo siento mucho, nee-san. No debería haber hecho esa pregunta – dijo sin evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Soi-Fong sintió un deja-vu, pues había pasado exactamente lo mismo cuando se lo contó a Yoruichi. Después de todo, eran hermanos.

\- Es un tema delicado, pero no te preocupes, lo llevo bien – dijo Soi con una sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo corto a Yuushiro quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que vaya a ver a mis primos – dijo Yuushiro con algo de temor.

\- No pareces muy contento... De hecho, te veo algo asustado – comento la peliazul que no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

\- Bueno... Es que mis primos mayores se meten a veces conmigo por ser el más joven – dijo el moreno algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Y porque no te defiendes? – pregunto Soi aun sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Porque tengo miedo y porque ellos son más grandes y fuertes que yo – dijo Yuushiro apenado.

\- ¿Y que pasa? ¿Como crees que soy guardaespaldas aun siendo pequeña? – dijo la peliazul empezando a animar al joven – El ser pequeño puede tener sus ventajas. No importa como sea tu físico, solo hay que sacar lo mejor de uno – explico dándole confianza al pequeño – Ven, Yuu-chan, te enseñaré un par de movimientos para que te defiendas.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Que divertido! – dijo Yuushiro emocionado y empezando a correr sin parar. Soi-Fong tenía razón y el chiquillo estaba pletórico solo sabiendo que iba a aprender a defenderse.

Soi-Fong lo llevo al jardín donde seria comodo enseñarle a defenderse. Estuvieron practicando un rato hasta que Yoruichi les interrumpió diciendo que Soi-Fong debería de haber estado lista hacia media hora pues en una hora empezaba la fiesta. Soi-Fong se quedó maravillada al ver a Yoruichi con un vestido violeta y un cinturón dorado. Tenía unos zapatos dorados a juego e iba ligeramente maquillada. Soi-Fong se despidió de Yuushiro y se fue a cambiarse no sin antes acercarse a Yoruichi, darle un beso y susurrarle lo guapísima y brillante que estaba dejando a la morena sonrojada. Cuando Soi-Fong estuvo lista, fue a ver a Yoruichi y esta también se quedó impactada ante la elegancia de Soi-Fong. Se sonrojó al verla y más cuando esta la sonrío pícaramente. Yuushiro ya se había ido por lo que Soi-Fong no tuvo ningún reparo en besar a Yoruichi apasionadamente. Esto pillo por sorpresa a Yoruichi quien solto un leve gemido y le correspondió el beso mientras enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello de la peliazul quien la cogió de la cintura. Le mordió el labio pidiendo la entrada a su boca e introdujo su lengua, explorando la cavidad bucal de Yoruichi que intentaba mantener el equilibrio para no caerse. Estaba totalmente extasiada pero tenían que parar y eso lo sabía muy bien Soi-Fong. Rompió el beso y la abrazó.

\- Esto es solo un adelanto de lo que te espera más tarde – dijo Soi-Fong con la voz ronca.

\- No puedo esperar a que llegue el momento – dijo Yoruichi mordiéndose el labio.

\- Yoruichi, tengo algo para ti – dijo la peliazul entregándole un paquete – Espero que te guste.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Soi! – dijo la morena y la abrazo. No tardo en abrir su regalo y se quedó impresionada al verlo. Era un collar de oro con forma de gato. Detrás había pequeño escrito con los kanjis adecuados que decían "Te quiero" y, debajo, las letras "SF" en referencia a Soi-Fong – Esto... ¡Esto es increíble! Yo también te quiero, Soi – dijo Yoruichi abrazando esta vez con más fuerza a Soi.

\- Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Ven, que te lo pongo – dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa y le puso el collar – Te queda muy bien – dijo con una mirada profunda.

\- Gracias... – dijo la morena con un leve sonrojo.

\- Voy a ultimar los últimos detalles, Yoru-chan – dijo la peliazul dándole un corto beso y empezo a dirigirse al ascensor – Quizás deberías ir a retocarte el maquillaje... Incluso cambiarte – dijo antes de que se cerrasen las puertas del ascensor antes de que la morena pudiese contestar. Se sonrojó profundamente sabiendo a que se refería y se fue a cambiar la ropa interior. No solo porque lo necesitaba si no porque ahora sabía que planes tenía después de la fiesta. Ella también podía jugar si quería.

...

Todos los invitados estaban reunidos en la planta del gimnasio, ahora convertido en una sala de fiesta totalmente. Tenía pista de baile con bola de disco incluida, parlantes enormes, un compartimento para el DJ de la fiesta, mesas para los invitados, barra libre, karaoke y un pequeño escenario para la actuación de una banda conocida de Japón. Por supuesto, había una cantidad enorme de comida y de bebidas quienes estaban a libre disposición, aun así, había bastantes camareros y empleados disponibles para atender cualquier necesidad requerida de los invitados. Estos eran toda la clase de Yoruichi y algunos de otras clases, amigos de Tokio que habían venido expresamente a su cumpleaños y algunos, incluso, habían venido de Estados Unidos. Todos esperaban a la gran entrada de la cumpleañera y no fue hasta que uno de los empleados anunció la llegada de esta que no apareció. Estaba acompañada de Soi-Fong, de quien estaba agarrada por el brazo y la peliazul le cogía la mano. Estaban impresionantes y todos aplaudieron y silbaron. Era la pareja perfecta, Yoruichi era la morena sensual y alegre mientras que Soi-Fong era la joven fuerte y atractiva. Se les veía bien juntas y todos se veían entusiasmados ante la confirmación de los rumores que habían últimamente en el instituto. Aun así, había caras largas, no solo por Yoruichi si no por Soi, quien se había ganado el interés de muchos... y de muchas. Se acercaron al escenario y Yoruichi empezó su discurso. Fue corto y preciso, agradecía la presencia de todos y esperaba que todos lo pasaran bien. Luego se dirigió a atender a sus invitados mientras Soi-Fong fue abordada a muchas preguntas por parte de los amigos de Yoruichi. Esto era perfecto para ella, pues aunque estaba de fiesta y disfrutando con Yoruichi, podía averiguar información interesante. Como novia y guardaespaldas de Yoruichi, tenía que cerciorarse de que nadie fuese sospechoso de un posible daño hacia Yoruichi o a su familia. Cumplía con las ordenes que le había dado el señor Shihouin y protegía a su querida novia. Además, podía existir la remota posibilidad de obtener información sobre el desastre ocurrido en su familia. Así pues, saludo a todos y tuvo una breve charla con cada uno de ellos, incluidos los americanos, quienes estaban contentos de poder hablar con alguien tan cercano a Yoruichi y que supiese inglés. Soi-Fong rechazo todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas por parte de los amigos de Yoruichi, quienes estaban entusiasmados con ella y querían detalles de su relación con su amiga. Soi-Fong quería mantenerse sobria de momento por su investigación. De pronto, alguien le dio un toque en el hombre para llamar su atención. Y se sorprendió al recibir el tipico saludo chino. Se trataba de Ggio Vega, un joven que había visto alguna vez y que iba a otra clase. Ggio quería expresarle su admiración en las artes marciales, especialmente en las nativas. También le había hablado sobre su interés en unirse a su banda y Soi-Fong dijo que primero tendría que ver de lo que era capaz por lo que acordaron verse en los próximos días. Yoruichi, por otro lado, estaba bebiendo con Rangiku y Kukaku, la mejor amiga de Yoruichi que había venido desde Tokio. Ella era bastante ruda al hablar y vestía de manera un tanto provocativa. Al ver a Yoruichi, la fue a saludar y ahí le presento a Rangiku y enseguida empezaron a hablar y a conocerse. Ese par se llevaban muy bien y habían hecho equipo para sacarle toda la información posible a Yoruichi sobre su relación con Soi-Fong.

\- Venga, Yoruichi, cuéntanos – dijo Kukaku por enésima vez en unos pocos minutos - ¿Ya lo habéis hecho? – dijo con una picara sonrisa – Ya es hora de que nos digas quien lleva las riendas.

\- Exacto, aunque por el poco tiempo que te conozco, diría que eres tú – dijo Rangiku también con una sonrisa picara.

\- Tienes razón, Ran-chan - dijo la pelinegra - Por lo poco que he visto con sus anteriores citas, es Yoruichi quien domina - dijo con tono de burla.

\- ¡B-basta ya! – dijo la morena algo avergonzada – No... No hemos dado ese paso todavía porque así lo he querido yo – dijo desviando la mirada y bajo la atenta mirada de Kukaku, pues esta estaba sorprendida – Quiero que sea algo especial, una fecha especial y un momento unico – dijo volviendo su mirada hacia Soi-Fong, quien estaba charlando con algunos compañeros suyos.

\- Vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien se ha enamorado – dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa.

\- Si, y parece que la mocosa también porque si no, no entendería como no lo ha hecho contigo... ¡Ay! – grito la pelinegra tras un golpe por parte de la pelimorado – Lo que quiero decir es que respeta tu decisión pese a ser la que domina, que ya claro me lo has dejado.

\- Es que deberías respetarme un poco más, Kukaku – contesto Yoruichi – Pero no voy a negar que ganas ha tenido y me quiere lo suficiente como para esperar... – la morena se detuvo al recordar lo que Soi le había dicho hace poco más de un par de horas – Esperar hasta hoy.

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Lo vas a hacer hoy?! – gritaron a la vez Rangiku y Kukaku.

\- ¡Callad! ¡No quiero que nadie lo sepa! – dijo la morena avergonzada. Miro hacia Soi y vio que esta se había extrañado al oírla gritar pese a la música alta. Le dio una mirada tranquilizadora lo suficiente para que no se preocupase y continuase su conversación – Es algo muy privado y os lo cuento porque sois mis mejores amigas y confío en vosotras.

\- Esta bien, tranquila – dijo Kukaku volviendo a concentrarse en su bebida – Pero queremos detalles mañana.

\- Si, pero cambiemos de tema para no incomodarte más – dijo Rangiku quien empezó a hablar de como había conocido a un chico que iba a la universidad en un bar y que parecía haber habido una conexión. Siguieron hablando hasta que la banda llegó para tocar.

Soi-Fong se acercó a Yoruichi para estar con ella en ese momento. Saludo a Rangiku y se presentó con Kukaku, la cual no tuvo ningún reparo en darle una enorme abrazo de oso. Gracias a Yoruichi, Soi-Fong pudo volver a respirar tras liberarse de ese abrazo y fue a coger a Yoruichi de la mano y llevarla más cerca del escenario. La banda tocó por una hora y en las canciones más movidas, Soi-Fong y Yoruichi bailaban cogidas de la mano frenéticamente mientras que, en las canciones lentas, Soi cogía a Yoruichi por la cintura y esta le cogía de los hombros y bailaban muy pegadas. Cuando acabo la actuación, Yoruichi le dijo que quería ir a ver como estaban sus amigas y Soi-Fong acepto. Soi fue a beber por fin con Ichigo, Renji y Shuuhei, quienes habían llegado a la mitad de la actuación. Soi estaba tranquila así que decidio relajarse y disfrutar del ambiente con sus amigos. Estos competían como los jóvenes que eran en saber quien podía aguantar más. La orgullosa Soi demostraría de lo que era capaz, nadie era capaz de vencerla en un combate, ni siquiera con bebidas de por medio. Poco a poco iba subiéndole el alcohol pero no lo suficiente como para patear algún trasero, el de algunos chicos que, ya borrachos, querían insinuarse ante ella. No solo los chicos, algunas chicas venían y coqueteaban con ella pero Soi las rechazaba de la manera más amable posible. La popularidad no le molestaba en absoluto, pero le preocupaba que la morena pensase mal y crease problemas. Sobretodo en su cumpleaños y por el bien de sus planes con ella para más avanzada la noche. Por otra parte, Yoruichi estaba disfrutando con sus amigas y, aun siendo extraño, no fue acosada por nadie. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que Kukaku, al ir a por más bebidas, vino acompañada. Kisuke había aparecido y la morena temblo y se puso muy nerviosa al verle. Él tenía ojeras, apestaba a alcohol y se notaba que la miraba con reproche. Se sentó al lado de Kukaku, estando ella en medio y separando a Kisuke y a Yoruichi. Aun así, la tensión era evidente. Esto no impidió a Kukaku el intentar coquetear con Kisuke, pues estando Yoruichi fuera del camino, ella tenía vía libre con el rubio. El rubio no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Estaba distraido intentando buscar algo con la mirada, o más bien a alguien. Yoruichi se dio cuenta y antes de que pudiese avisar a alguno de sus empleados, Kisuke encontró a quien estaba buscando. Soi-Fong sintió una tensión inmediata y se maldijo el no haberla percibido antes por culpa del alcohol. Sin siquiera mirar, se acercó inmediatamente a donde estaba Yoruichi y el desgraciado de Urahara. Este se había levantado y estaba acercándose a Yoruichi peligrosamente. Soi-Fong se interpuso entre el rubio y su novia. El rubio la miraba con un profundo odio y Soi-Fong reflejaba una mirada parecida pero con control, aun estando borracha, no quería arruinar el gran día de Yoruichi.

\- Urahara... Antes de que pierda el poco control que tengo, dime a que has venido – dijo Soi-Fong conteniéndose lo máximo posible.

\- Solo he venido a felicitar a mi mejor amiga y a advertirte, pequeña Fong – dijo Urahara mirándola fijamente – A advertirte que por robarme a Yoruichi, un día sufrirás como nunca antes lo has hecho. Y créeme, sé muy bien tu pasado y no sera nada comparado a lo que te espera.

\- Desgraciado... Márchate antes de que te saque yo a patadas – dijo Soi prácticamente gritando y con los puños tan apretados que empezaba a sentir el dolor, más su rabia era superior.

\- Hahahaha... – rio amargamente el rubio – Pobre inocente, me das hasta pena – dijo con sarcasmo – Cuando Yoruichi te abandone, no llores ni te hundas porque recordaras que te lo advertí. Apenas conoces a Yoruichi y no sabes que es capaz de abandonarte. Como si fueses un simple muñeco de usar y tirar. Es el tipo de persona juguetona que cuando se canse de ti, te desechara como la basura que eres. Pregúntale si no, sobre sus anteriores parejas. El rechazo, el abandono y la humillación... Y te pasara todo eso por haberme arrebatado lo que por derecho me pertenecía – dijo prácticamente escupiendo las palabras. Unas palabras que dañaron a la morena pero especialmente a Soi-Fong, quien no se atrevía a mirar a Yoruichi por el temor de confirmar esas palabras. Lo cierto era que no sabía nada de las anteriores relaciones de Yoruichi porque jamás había salido el tema y ella nunca había preguntado sobre eso. Ella no se había preocupado de eso y se había concentrado en vivir en ese mundo de felicidad donde solo existían ella y Yoruichi. La morena, tampoco quería que Soi la mirase en ese momento, pues ella estaba dolida por la verdad de esas palabras. Sabía perfectamente lo miserable que había actuado en el pasado pero sabía que esta vez era distinto. No se había enamorado hasta ahora y el solo hecho de pensar en que Soi se entere de como era ella antes, la destrozaba. Soi tardó mucho en reaccionar y prefirió dejar de pensar en cosas como esas en ese momento y no dejaría que el rubio les faltase el respeto de esa manera.

\- ¡Hasta aquí has llegado, Urahara! – grito la peliazul y fue directa a cogerle el brazo a Urahara, quien a duras penas pudo ver lo que se le venia encima.

Soi le retorció el brazo hasta que el rubio cayo al suelo. Acto seguido le noqueo y se lo llevo arrastrándolo hasta la salida del gimnasio, donde ordeno a un empleado cercano que lo llevase a su residencia. Siendo el mejor amigo de Yoruichi, todos conocían su dirección. La peliazul se lamentaba tanto de lo ocurrido que, al volver, le pidió disculpas a Yoruichi y se fue con Ichigo y Renji al bar más cercano. Ella sabía perfectamente que las palabras del rubio la habían afectado más de lo que quería admitir. Si en algo tenía razón ese desgraciado era en que conocía de poco a Yoruichi y eso le daba inseguridad y volvían esas millones de preguntas que tuvo antes de noquear a Urahara. Por eso había huido del gimnasio, porque no podía enfrentar a Yoruichi. No en medio de una fiesta, no estando sobria, no con todas esas preguntas en mente. Decidio no pensar más y hundirse en la bebida. Ichigo y Renji fueron incapaces de detenerla pero es que ni lo intentaron. Sabían que no habría forma de detenerla y, en el fondo, la entendían. Pese a no ser correcto, eso era lo que necesitaba Soi-Fong, beber y desahogarse con sus amigos. Yoruichi, por su parte, no aguanto ni un minuto más y concluyo la celebración. Despachó a todos pidiendo disculpas como pudo. Sus amigas, sin embargo, se quedaron con ella sabiendo el desastre en el que se había convertido la noche. Evitaron que se hundiese en la bebida y hablaron con ella hasta que se sintió mejor y hasta que, tras varias horas, se quedó dormida sin dejar de tocar el collar que Soi le había regalado. Eso fue lo primero que vio Soi al entrar a la habitación de Yoruichi unas horas después, tras la ayuda de Ichigo y Renji que se mantuvieron sobrios para poder dejar a Soi-Fong en la residencia Shihouin. Al ver el rastro de lágrimas de Yoruichi y como cogía el collar con tanta fuerza, Soi se sintió miserable. Había arruinado ese día tan especial, esa noche en la que tenía pensado demostrar todo el amor que le profesaba a Yoruichi. Y todo había sido arruinado por culpa de Urahara y de ella, por dejar que la inseguridad se apoderara de ella. Así pues, abandono el cuarto de Yoruichi como pudo y se fue al suyo propio. Se derrumbó en la cama y se durmio pensando en que le diría al día siguiente a su querida Yoruichi y en como le pediría disculpas por todo lo ocurrido.

...

**Espero que no me matéis por ese final tan triste. No os preocupéis que prometo que en el siguiente , pasara lo que estáis esperando ;)**

**Fichas ^^**

**Gin Ichimaru**

**Edad:** 18

**Color de ojos:**Azul cian.

**Cabello:**Plateado, corto y con un flequillo pequeño en medio.

**Color de piel:**Blanca.

**Estatura:**1,85 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones: **Gastar bromas.

**Yuushiro Shihouin**

**Edad:** 14.

**Color de ojos:**Dorados.

**Cabello:**Morado oscuro, corto y en punta.

**Color de piel:**Morena oscura.

**Estatura:**1, 50 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa – americana.

**Aficiones:** Practicar deportes, especialmente el fútbol.

**Jane Shihouin**

**Edad:** 46.

**Color de ojos:**Dorados.

**Cabello:**Negro, largo y liso.

**Color de piel:**Morena oscura.

**Estatura:**1, 58 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Americana.

**Aficiones:** Cocinar y leer revistas.

**Kukaku Shiba**

**Edad:** 18.

**Color de ojos:**Verdes.

**Cabello:**Negro, largo y algo rebelde.

**Color de piel:**Blanca algo bronceada.

**Estatura:**1, 70 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones:** Beber y preparar fuegos artificiales.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: Lo sé, he estado ausente bastante tiempo. La falta de inspiración y problemas personales me han mantenido alejada de escribir. Pero ya estoy aquí y vengo a actualizar mis dos historias y a añadir un one-shot al fandom :D**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo._**

...

Capítulo 11: Sentimientos

El agua corría por su cuerpo y limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas que tenía por toda su cara. Era bastante temprano, y sus padres la habían advertido de que no volverían hasta la hora de cenar de ese mismo día. Pensaba en que hubiese sido un gran día para aprovecharlo con Soi de no ser por los desafortunados incidentes de la noche anterior. Estaba muy enfadada tanto con Kisuke como con Soi-Fong. Más con el que era su mejor amigo de la infancia. Sabía que le había roto el corazón pero ella no podía hacer nada, pues su amor no era el suficiente que él quería recibir. Una cosa era bien cierta, jamás se había esperado que Kisuke actuase de esa forma, pues le tenía como un hombre de honor e inteligente. Con Soi-Fong estaba enfadada por su falta de madurez y su manera impulsiva de actuar. Sabía que aún era un año menor que ella, por lo que tenía que asumir ciertas inmadureces. Pero también la tenía a ella como alguien inteligente. Bien era cierto que antes tenía peores actitudes, pero todo eso había cambiado en cuanto empezaron a salir. La joven se había convertido en alguien mejor y cada día mejoraba en sus actitudes. O eso creía ella. Yoruichi, al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su baño. No hasta que sintió unos brazos firmes abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia ese alguien que no era otra más que Soi-Fong. Se giró para verla a la cara y lucia bastante mal. La resaca y el haber dormido tan poco, eran los culpables del estado en el que se veía Soi-Fong. Más esta, no podía ocultar la sonrisa burlona y el brillo especial en sus ojos.

\- Yoruichi... Sé que he arruinado la noche, pero déjame compensártelo – dijo Soi y acto seguido, le beso los labios. Yoruichi pensaba que olerían a alcohol pero para su sorpresa, esos labios sabían como siempre, a miel. El beso fue dulce al principio, pero se tornó hambriento y apasionado. El largo tiempo de espera y la frustración de la noche anterior, estaban presentes. Soi-Fong empujo a Yoruichi a la pared fría y ligeramente húmeda por el agua y siguió besándola. Sentía el agua correr ahora por su cuerpo, pero eso poco le importaba. Yoruichi se agarró del cuello de Soi-Fong, pues el hecho de estar denudas, la extasiaba por completo. Aun estaba enfadada con su novia, pero ya hablarían de eso más tarde. Ahora solo le importaba disfrutar de este momento. Abrió los ojos un momento y se quedó boquiabierta. Soi-Fong se estaba poniendo unos mechones de pelo hacia atrás porque le molestaban mientras la miraba con deseo. Eso era lo más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo. Se lanzó sin pensarlo hacia ella y la beso otra vez, esta vez pegando todo su cuerpo al de ella. Soi-Fong se estaba deleitando y decidio profundizar el beso y metió su lengua en la boca de Yoruichi. La morena sentía sus piernas fallarle y pensaba que se caería de no ser porque Soi la cogió de la cintura y puso sus piernas en medio de las suyas. Los gemidos de Yoruichi no pasaron inadvertidos por la peliazul, quien rompió el beso y bajo hasta el cuello de Yoruichi para besarlo y morderlo. Levanto una pierna de la morena para enroscarla en su cintura y la morena hizo lo mismo con la otra. Ahora estaban tan pegadas que notaban la humedad de sus centros y sabían lo que provocaban la una a la otra – Yoruichi, ¿quieres continuar? – pregunto la menor preocupada por su novia. No solo era por la primera vez que iban a hacerlo sino que la morena expresó claramente su deseo de que fuese una ocasión especial. Más que especial, parecía ser una forma de olvidar la pena que tenían por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Y, aunque le era prácticamente imposible detenerse, respetaba a su novia.

\- No te preocupes, cada momento contigo es especial – dijo la morena con una mirada llena de amor –, pero tendremos que hablar después de esto – dijo intentado parecer enfadada, más no pudo. Soi-Fong no aguantaba sus ganas y volvió a besar a Yoruichi mientras con una mano la aguantaba de la cintura y con la otra tomaba uno de los pechos de la morena. Esta, ante el placer repentino, empezo a frotarse frenéticamente contra Soi, lo cual volvió loca a la menor y la estampo más fuerte contra la pared y empezó a masajearle los pechos con las dos manos. Yoruichi se agarraba a Soi fuertemente y disfrutaba de ese enorme placer por primera vez. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al haber esperado tanto tiempo. Soi ahora estaba besando y mordisqueando sus pechos y ella empezaba a arañarle la espalda. Soi aguantó más e introdujo un dedo en Yoruichi. Esta se arqueó de dolor, pues al ser virgen, la primera vez era así. Soi-Fong calmaba su dolor como podía. Le susurraba cosas bonitas, le intentaba dar placer dándole besos por todo su cuerpo y no fue hasta pasado unos minutos que el dolor fue remplazado por un placer abrumador. Soi decidio moverse más rápido y los gemidos de la morena eran extasiantes. No se contenía para nada y dudaba que alguien las estuviese escuchando. Justo antes de que Yoruichi llegase a su primer orgasmo, la peliazul retiro su dedo y esta iba a protestar pero no pudo ya que Soi la levanto con toda su fuerza y la sento encima de ella. No dudo ni un segundo y empezo a lamerla mientras frotaba su clítoris con su pulgar. Yoruichi estaba en el cielo, el placer era indescriptible y sentía que podía morir en ese mismo instante. Pronto, llego su orgasmo y mientras le duraba, Soi la acomodo un poco para poder abrazarla y darle un beso. Tras unos minutos tumbadas en la bañera, Soi-Fong decidio que era momento de terminar la ducha e irse a la cama. No sin antes tener un par de rondas más en las que la morena participó más e hizo suya a la peliazul. Al acabar de ducharse, se cambiaron y se fueron a la cama, donde cayeron profundamente dormidas mientras compartían un reconfortante abrazo.

...

De aquella primera vez había pasado ya más de un mes. Hablaron de los celos de la menor y que se tenía que controlar y no dejarse llevar por ellos. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y prometio que no permitiría que nada ni nadie destruyese esa relación tan bonita que tenían. Soi-Fong era feliz, realmente lo era. Su relación con Yoruichi mejoraba cada día y su banda había aumentado un poco en números. Su compatriota, Ggio Vega, era mejor de lo que esperaba como combatiente y se llevaban bien, pues daba gusto hablar su lengua natal de vez en cuando. Lo unico que la sorprendía de él era la poca información que compartía sobre el mismo, pero no le daba importancia. Algo que le había llamado la atención recientemente era que, de vez en cuando, la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y algo que definiría como lamentación por algo, pero también le dio poca importancia. La investigación de Omaeda parecía algo lenta pero había confirmado lo que se imaginaba. Su padre dio la vida por Jin Shihouin como se esperaba de él. Sabía que Jin tenía verdaderamente la culpa pero no podía enfadarse con él, pues su padre solo cumplía su trabajo y, aunque Jin se descuidó, no era el verdadero culpable. Solo le quedaba tener algo de paciencia, de momento parecía haber una pequeña pista. Un delincuente de poca monta había sido arrestado y este había confesado haber trabajado para narcotraficantes en asuntos turbios. Parecía ser que todo apuntaba a aquel maleante que andaba buscando y seguiría esa pista hasta el final. De momento, se encontraba celebrando su cumpleaños con su novia, quien le había preparado una fiesta con todos sus amigos. Eran solo los de su banda y algunos amigos del instituto, por lo que no era tan grande y estresante como la de Yoruichi. Bebieron, bailaron y rieron hasta que decidieron acabar la fiesta en otro lado. Soi-Fong y Yoruichi volvieron a hacer el amor por cuarta vez a lo largo de su relación. Yoruichi no quería que tuvieran relaciones constantemente por miedo a aburrir a la joven y a Soi-Fong no le importaba pese a que su cuerpo le dijese lo contrario. Respetaba a la morena y solo lo haría cuando ella lo quisiese. Tras acabar, decidieron ver el amanecer juntas y abrazadas desde la azotea del edificio. Esos pequeños momentos eran los que la peliazul consideraba unicos y mágicos.

...

Aizen había estado recopilando datos junto a Ulquiorra y Ggio Vega durante el último mes para preparar la estrategia que utilizaría para vengarse. Le sorprendía que, siendo desconfiada, Soi-Fong no haya dudado de su subordinado. Poco le importaba, pues solo tenía un objetivo y lo llevaría a cabo como diese lugar. Hoy tenía una reunión con cierta persona pero este llegaba tarde. Aizen tendría que habérselo imaginado. Cuando por fin llego, iba por su tercer vaso de whisky y estaba completamente enfadado.

\- Siento haber tardado tanto – dijo el misterioso hombre con el que había quedado Aizen.

\- Joder, llevo más de media hora esperando – dijo Aizen pasando su mano por el pelo y dando un trago a su vaso – Eres tu el que escogió el sitio y la hora para que me tengas esperando.

\- Lo sé, es culpa de la universidad, que están empeñados en que haga más practicas de lo normal – dijo el hombre sentándose y pidiendo whisky para él.

\- Ahora dime para que me has citado en este horrible lugar – dijo Aizen irritado.

\- Son buenas noticias las que traigo. He estado intentando acercarme un poco a Yoruichi. Obviamente sin que Soi-Fong lo supiese – dijo el hombre arrugando la nariz – Esto significa que puede que en unas semanas podamos ejecutar el plan – dijo sonriente.

\- Hmm... Ciertamente lo son, pero creo que esto tomará un par de meses – dijo Aizen – Tenemos una oportunidad para investigar la residencia Shihouin en ese tiempo, pues Yoruichi y Soi-Fong se van de vacaciones y Jin estará más descuidado.

\- Lo sé, al parecer ese estúpido viaje es el regalo de Yoruichi por el cumpleaños de esa desgraciada – dijo el hombre y acto seguido se tomó el whisky de un golpe.

\- Tranquilo, cuando acabe esto, ese par se odiarán tanto que quizás tengas una oportunidad – dijo sonriendo Aizen.

\- Eso ya me da igual, solo quiero que sufran, la mocosa la que más – dijo el hombre con una mirada totalmente sombría.

\- Muy bien, Kisuke, podemos decir que el plan empezará en dos meses y acabará poco antes de la graduación – dijo Aizen levantándose para irse del lugar – En cuanto movamos ficha, te avisaré.

\- No puedo esperar a que llegue el día... El día en que os destruiré a las dos – dijo el rubio ordenando más wiskhy y riendo por lo bajo.

Aizen se dirigía a su base cuando recibió una llamada de Ggio Vega, la cual contesto inmediatamente por la posibilidad de que se tratase de nueva información valiosa.

\- Cuéntame, Vega, que de nuevo tienes que contarme – dijo Aizen yendo directo al grano.

\- Solo llamo porque quiero renunciar a esto – dijo Ggio intentando sonar lo más convincente posible y no parecer asustado.

\- ¿Cómo? Mira, Vega, a mí no me gustan las bromas. Deberías saber eso bien – dijo Aizen empezando a enfadarse.

\- No es ninguna broma, lo digo muy en serio, renuncio. No quiero saber nada más sobre la organización y prometo no revelar nada de lo que es – dijo Ggio intentando cortar la relación con esa banda de narcotraficantes y maleantes. Se había dado cuenta de que no quería que Soi-Fong sufriese, pues se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Pero no era solo eso, no. Algo dentro de el si quería que la relación de Yoruichi y Soi-Fong se destruyese, pero no de una forma en la que la joven china sufriría lo indescriptible.

\- Muy bien, Vega, puedes dejar la organización. No hace falta que vuelvas y ni se te ocurra reclamar el pago de este mes porque eres tu el que se larga – dijo Aizen con un tono más tranquilo de lo normal.

\- Perfecto, señor, me alegra de que nos hayamos entendido – dijo Ggio ocultando su sorpresa.

\- Solo te advierto que deberías desaparecer en menos de 24 horas – dijo Aizen con una sonrisa malévola y colgando en el acto.

\- ¿Señor? ¿Hola? – dijo Ggio confundido por la repentina respuesta y que le haya colgado - ¡Mierda! – grito dándose cuenta de a que es referia Aizen. El muy desgraciado le iba a dar caza por lo que necesitaba huir de ahí lo antes posible.

...

Tras el cumpleaños de Soi, Yoruichi se tuvo que poner más firme con sus estudios, pues pronto llegarían los examenes de admisión y estos eran realmente difíciles. Mientras tanto, los días pasaban y Soi-Fong desaparecía prácticamente todos los fines de semana y era porque la peliazul estaba cerca de poder hablar con aquel delincuente del que creía poder sacar información. Justamente esa tarde había conseguido una visita a ese hombre y podría obtener respuestas. Había pagado a los guardias para que la dejasen pasar a la celda de ese hombre y para que nada de lo que ocurriese o se dijese saliese de allí. Había decidido ir solo con Ikkaku, pues era con el que más confianza tenía para lo que se disponía a hacer.

\- Muy bien, Nnoitra, ahora va a contarnos todo lo que sabes sobre la organización "Hueco Mundo" – dijo Soi apoyada en una pared de la celda y con brazos y piernas cruzadas sin mirar al hombre. Tenía un parche en el ojo derecho y no parecía tener más de 25 años.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que te sé algo de esa organización de la que hablas? – dijo Nnoitra con su característica sonrisa. Desde que habían entrado a la celda, no había dejado de sonreír y eso molestaba a Soi.

\- En lo unico que pienso es en que vas a desear que jamás haya puesto un pie en esta celda – dijo Soi con una sonrisa burlona – Adelante, Ikkaku – dijo mirando al mencionado pero sin moverse.

\- Yo sí que deseaba esa orden desde el momento que he entrado – dijo Ikkaku sonriendo sádicamente y tronando sus nudillos, preparado para la acción. Nnoitra no pudo ni pestañear antes de que Ikkaku le diese un fuerte puñetazo en la cara para continuar con otro en el estómago, otro en su mentón, otro en el pecho, otro en la mejilla derecha, otro en las costillas y todo eso sin darle un segundo de descanso.

\- Suficiente – dijo la peliazul con un gesto - ¿Aun sigues sin querer colaborar, Nnoitra?

\- M-maldita sea – dijo Nnoitra apretando los dientes de rabia y adolorido – No pienso decirte nada – dijo intentando escupir en su dirección.

\- Pensaba que eras más inteligente... No te preocupes, tengo todo el día para ti – dijo Soi con una sonrisa glacial. Acto seguido, volvió a hacer un gesto para que Ikkaku prosiguiese con la tortura. Tras media hora, Nnoitra seguía sin querer hablar por lo que Soi decidió utilizar métodos más severos. Cogió un bate de béisbol que se había traído y empezó a golpearle por todos lados. Nnoitra era un tozudo por lo que seguía negándose a colaborar. Esto podría haber irritado a la peliazul pero conservó la calma. Sopeso sus opciones un rato y pensó que una amenaza clara podría ser más efectiva. Cogió un lápiz y lo apuntó directo al único ojo que le quedaba, a tan solo unos milimetros de este. Nnoitra empezó a temblar y Soi aprovechó eso. Su amenaza era que sí en 10 segundos no hablaba, se quedaría ciego de verdad. Justo en el último segundo, Nnoitra por fin hablo y contó en detalle que Aizen era el líder de aquella organización y que planeaba atacar a la familia Shihouin pero que no sabía cuándo. Sobre su padre, dijo que sí era causa de Aizen pero que el cabeza de familia había tenido algo que ver con ello y que no era solo por el trabajo como guardaespaldas que había muerto. Esto dejó a Soi-Fong confundida y con ganas de obtener más respuestas pero Nnoitra ya había dicho todo lo que sabía. Mando a los guardias a que enviasen a alguien a que lo curase por todos los posibles traumatismos que Ikkaku le había ocasionado y se marchó del lugar

...

Por fin se habían acabado los examenes y ahora podría irse de viaje con su querida novia, a la que había visto poco en ese tiempo y con la que se moría de ganas por pasar tiempo con ella. Ese día cumplían ya seis meses de relación y quería celebrarlo. Su novia, sin embargo, no parecía tener esas ganas. Estos últimos días la había notado distraida y ya no cenaba junto a ella y a su padre. Quería preguntarle que le pasaba, pero preferia no molestarla. Pero el día de hoy era diferente y conseguiría que Soi se animase a salir con ella. Fue a buscarla al gimnasio nada más llegar a su casa. La vio entrenarse como siempre, con la única diferencia de que estaba en ropa deportiva de verano, pues ya se acercaba esa temporada. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones bastante cortos y una camiseta a tiritas bien ajustada. Eso y que Soi estaba sudando, la excitaron y no pudo evitar ir a abrazarla por detrás y besarle todo el cuello.

\- Soi, deja esto y vamos a pasarlo bien, por favor – dijo con la voz más seductora que la joven había escuchado en todo el tiempo que estaban saliendo.

\- H-hola, Yoruichi – dijo la peliazul algo sonrojada por como la había saludado la morena – Sé que día es hoy y ya te he despertado con tu desayuno favorito pero creo que necesito concentrarme en entrenar – dijo intentando recomponerse.

\- Vamos, Soi, no necesitas entrenar más – dijo la mayor metiendo una mano por debajo de la camiseta de la joven – Tienes un cuerpo perfecto – dijo tocándole las abdominales tan bien definidas que tenía.

\- ¡E-e-está bien! Tú ganas – dijo Soi apartándose rápidamente y yéndose del gimnasio sin decir nada. Era obvio que se iba a la ducha y a prepararse para salir. La morena pensó en ir a acompañarla y terminar lo que había empezado, pero realmente tenía ganas de salir así que se fue a preparar también para la ocasión. Se fueron al restaurante de su primera cita para rememorar ese día tan especial, luego de eso pasearon por el parque, donde se sentaron y compartieron unos cuantos besos. Soi-Fong había extrañado mucho a su novia pero estaba confundida. Lo que le dijo Nnoitra la había tenido así y era porque, en principio, Jin no había sido culpable de la muerte de su padre pero Nnoitra había asegurado que si tras varias horas de tortura. ¿Por qué iba a engañarla? Si resultaba ser verdad, ¿cómo actuaría ella? ¿Tomaría represalias contra Jin? ¿Cómo afectaría esto a su relación con Yoruichi? Por ese motivo tenía miedo de indagar más y descubrir esa verdad que temía fuese cierta. Por eso había evitado un poco a la morena, porque no quería que descubriese lo preocupada que estaba por todo ese asunto. De momento, su investigación no se había detenido, pero tampoco iba tan rápida como antes. Un beso de Yoruichi la saco de sus pensamientos y decidió dejarlos de un lado y disfrutar de su querida novia. Por eso, la abrazo fuertemente e hizo que las dos se levantasen para ir a casa. Esa noche la trataría como se merecía y no iba a parar hasta que cayesen dormidas juntas. Y así fue, pues a la mañana siguiente se despertó y observaba a la morena y lo preciosa que era. La amaba muchísimo y sabía que si algo mínimo pasaba para romper la relación, su corazón se partiría en mil pedazos. Atrás quedaban esos días tristes en los que solo se dedicaba a meterse en peleas y a no demostrar sus sentimientos, a encerrarlos y actuar de manera defensiva ante todo. Yoruichi la había cambiado por completo, ahora sabía lo que era tener sentimientos tan cálidos y profundos, demostrarlos y apreciarlos. Mientras tenía estos pensamientos, la morena se despertó por lo que la joven le dio los buenos días y la besó. Estuvieron un buen rato besándose sin parar.

\- Yoruichi, si no lo dejamos ahora, no te aseguro que vaya a poder después – dijo Soi abrazando a la morena.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero que pares? – dijo la mayor con tono seductor.

\- Yoruichi, tenemos una doble cita con Ichigo y Rukia, ¿recuerdas? – dijo la peliazul con algo de desgana – Llegaremos tarde... - Ella no quería ir a esa cita pero nunca llegaría tarde a cualquier reunión y menos a una a la que había accedido con un tiempo de antelación.

\- No te preocupes, si nos damos prisa, llegaremos a tiempo – dijo la morena besando el cuello de Soi – Además, ya estamos desnudas por lo que no perderemos mucho tiempo – dijo la morena con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Si me lo pones así de fácil, no seré yo quien se resista – dijo Soi con una sonrisa picara mientras giraba a la morena y se ponía encima de ella – Sé que te encanta cuando vamos rápido – dijo en su oreja para después morderla mientras su mano iba a por el centro de la morena. No perdió el tiempo y mientras mordía y besaba su cuello, le metió dos dedos dentro y empezó a moverse. Con la otra mano, masajeaba uno de sus pechos. Yoruichi gritaba sin desenfreno y movía las caderas al compas de los dedos de Soi-Fong hasta que llego al orgasmo. La morena quería devolverle el favor pero la peliazul le dijo que no había tiempo para más.

Después de eso, se prepararon para su doble cita, en la cual se dedicaron a pasar un día en el parque de diversiones donde todos lo pasaron bien menos Yoruichi, quien tenía miedo a las alturas y se aferraba a Soi-Fong cada vez que se subían a una montaña rusa.

\- No pensaba que eras un gatito asustadizo – dijo Soi riéndose mientras le daba un peluche que acababa de ganar en un juego de puntería.

\- No te rías de mí – dijo Yoruichi con un puchero mientras cogía el gato gigante que su novia le había conseguido – Sabes que lo he pasado fatal y que casi me desmayo.

\- Lo sé pero no ha pasado nada – dijo la peliazul acercándose a la morena y la abrazo por detrás – Siempre me tendrás a tu lado cuando tengas miedo – dijo mientras le daba besos en su cabeza de manera cariñosa.

\- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé – dijo la morena mientras se dejaba tratar – No sé que haría sin ti.

\- Yo sí que no sé que haría sin ti, Yoru-chan – dijo Soi mientras giraba la cara de la mayor y le daba un corto beso en los labios.

El resto de la tarde se pasearon en juegos en los que no hubiese tanta altura para alegría de Yoruichi y por fin pudo relajarse y divertirse con sus amigos y su novia. Tras eso, se fueron a cenar a un restaurante cercano al parque de diversiones y volvieron a casa. Yoruichi no quiso acabar el día sin devolverle el favor de esa mañana a Soi y volvieron a hacer el amor durante toda la noche. Yoruichi se quedó dormida en el pecho de Soi, quien le acariciaba un brazo mientras observaba a la belleza que tenía como novia. Se podría decir que la pareja estaba en su máxima felicidad y que no perdían la oportunidad para demostrarlo. Todo eso, en unas semanas, se acabaría.

...

**Este capítulo lo iba escribiendo cuando podía así que puede ser un poco "relleno", pero servirá como preparación para lo que viene. Estad atentos que se acerca el time-skip de este fic :)**

**...**

**Nnoitra Gilga**

**Edad:** 25

**Color de ojos:**Violeta el ojo izquierdo. Lleva un parche en el derecho.

**Cabello:**Negro, largo y liso.

**Color de piel:**Blanca.

**Estatura:**2,15 m.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonesa.

**Aficiones: **Pelear sádicamente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota: Como he dicho anteriormente, me cuesta un poco escribir últimamente, pero aquí tenéis otro capítulo. No estoy muy contenta del resultado, pero era como tenía pensado que sería al llegar a la mitad de esta historia. Quería que estuviese listo para el día que este fic cumplía un año pero me ha sido imposible. Sin más, preparaos para un capítulo lleno de emociones :)**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo._**

...

Capítulo 12: Frialdad

Soi-Fong había estado ocupada los últimos días con sus examenes y con su entrenamiento con su banda y quería pasar más tiempo con su novia, pero últimamente la morena salía mucho y no tenían tiempo de verse. Era irónico, pues ella era su guardaespaldas, más la morena insistía en ir con otro guardaespaldas para dejar a Soi concentrarse en lo que debía. Soi estaba algo frustrada, pues rara vez se daban ya un beso, ni hablar de asuntos mayores. Esto preocupaba a la menor y tenía miedo de que Yoruichi se hubiese cansado de ella. Sin embargo, ahora debía concentrarse en su futuro. Había escuchado que Yoruichi la podría estar engañando con alguien más, que la habían visto pasarlo bien con alguien pero que no sabían quién era. Soi no se creyó nada y confiaba en su novia, si ella se llegase a cansar de ella, Yoruichi se lo diría primero. Yoruichi odiaba mentir y por eso confiaba en ella.

Yoruichi, por su parte, ya había acabado prácticamente el colegio, solo quedaba un mes y su graduación se llevaría a cabo. Ahora mismo se encontraba de camino a encontrarse con alguien, quién no era otro que Kisuke, su amigo de la infancia. Hacía un par de semanas, este la había llamado pidiéndole perdón por todo lo ocasionado y que solo quería recuperar a su mejor amiga. Tras varios días de insistencia, Yoruichi accedió a encontrarse con él pero a escondidas de Soi. Si esta se llegaba a enterar, tendría un disgusto terrible y solo provocaría otra discusión. Con eso no se daba cuenta de que se había alejado de su novia y que ya no tenían casi tiempo para estar solas y actuar como pareja.

Kisuke era el de antes y eso la alegraba, significaba que poco a poco podría hacer que, como mínimo, su novia y él dejasen su batalla y pudiesen tratarse con normalidad. Pero para eso quedaba mucho tiempo.

...

Era un nuevo día para Yoruichi, uno especial. Hoy se iría de viaje con Soi-Fong tras una larga espera para ella. Se había graduado la semana anterior y cuando volviese de ese viaje, tendría que preparar todos sus papeles para obtener la matrícula para la universidad a la que iría. Soi-Fong había acabado prácticamente el instituto también. A falta de un par de materias que retomaría en su regreso al viaje y luego se inscribiría en la escuela para policías. El caso de Soi-Fong era uno especial, pues al ser tan inteligente, había sido capaz de tomar materias del último curso. Era la mejor estudiante del instituto y también la más problemática. Bueno, lo fue durante un tiempo. Después de conocer a Yoruichi y tras la llamada de atención de Yamamoto, no volvió a ocasionar problemas. Ahora Soi se terminaba de preparar para ir al aeropuerto. Ya tenía todo listo desde hacia días por lo que fue a ver como lo llevaba Yoruichi. Por fin podían actuar como pareja desde hacía unos días y eso la tenía contenta.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que dejarlo todo para el último momento, Yoru-chan? – preguntó Soi a su novia, quien aún tenía toda su ropa esparcida por su cama.

\- Es que es tan difícil decidir qué llevar... ¡Ayúdame, Soi! – dijo Yoruichi muy insegura.

\- Está bien, vamos a ver que puedes llevar – contestó la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Así, terminaron de hacer las maletas y se dirigieron al coche para irse al aeropuerto. Soi tenía la mano entrelazada con la de Yoruichi. Eran felices de compartir un viaje juntas y la emoción de hacerlo como pareja era palpable. Soi iba sonriendo todo el camino y Yoruichi no dejaba de observarla. La tranquilidad de la pareja se rompió al sonar el móvil de la peliazul. Vio que era un número desconocido por lo que dudo en contestar, pero lo hizo de todas maneras.

\- ¿Sí? – contesto Soi con una ligera molestia.

\- ¿Soi-Fong? Escúchame bien, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante – dijo la otra voz en la linea. Hablaba en chino y era un hombre – Ni se te ocurra hablar en japonés y procura no hablar mucho. Tampoco menciones mi nombre.

\- Está bien, continua – dijo Soi en chino a la mirada atonita de Yoruichi. Ulquiorra se percató de ese detalle y al no poder entender chino, le preocupó el asunto.

\- Sé que estas con Ulquiorra, por eso no podemos hablar en japonés, tranquiliza a Yoruichi para soltar una pista falsa antes de que yo prosiga.

\- Entendido – dijo Soi – Se giró y miró a Yoruichi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Tranquila, Yoru, es solo el encargado de las tierras de las que te hablé, por eso hablo en chino. Parece ser que me ha salido un comprador y tengo que hablar con él sobre este asunto – y tras decir eso, volvió a la conversación. Se fijó en los movimientos de Ulquiorra y había pasado de un supuesto estado en alerta a volver a concentrarse en la carretera.

\- Buena coartada, Soi-Fong, escucha atentamente y procura mantenerte calmada. Ahora mismo se está llevando a cabo una emboscada en casa de los Shihouin. Ulquiorra es un infiltrado de los esbirros de Aizen, ya debes saber a quien me refiero. Yo... Lo era, me uni a tu banda para investigarte pero terminé rechazando el trabajo y me ha costado ser un fugitivo. Ahora mismo no puedo revelarte más detalles, pero tienes que saber que estoy de tu lado y que en cuanto me necesites, volveré. Otra cosa más, ten mucho cuidado con los enemigos que te puedas encontrar – Y tras eso, Ggio Vega colgó el telefono.

\- Vale, hablaremos de esto en cuanto tengas más detalles – dijo Soi para seguir con su coartada e hizo ver que colgaba. No se fiaba de que Ulquiorra no fuese capaz de entenderla.

\- ¿Todo bien, Soi? – preguntó Yoruichi.

\- Sí, solo que quiero parar un momento y hacer un par de llamadas – dijo Soi.

\- ¿Ahora mismo? ¿No puede esperar? – preguntaba Yoruichi mirando fijamente a su novia. La menor la miró rápidamente indicándole que le siguiese el juego.

\- Te prometo que será solo cuestión de minutos – dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien. Ulquiorra-san, detenga el coche, por favor – ordenó Yoruichi.

Pararon el coche pese al desconcierto de Ulquiorra. Le parecía muy raro, pero tenía que obedecer sus ordenes para no levantar sospechas. Nada más parar, Soi salio del coche, sacó su móvil e hizo ver que llamaba. Yoruichi salió del coche tras ella y solo Ulquiorra estaba en el coche. Soi, se acercó lentamente y en un rápido movimiento, abrió la puerta del conductor y sacó a Ulquiorra de su asiento con toda la fuerza que pudo.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces, Soi-Fong? – preguntó Yoruichi totalmente preocupada.

\- Parece que ya me has descubierto, mocosa – dijo Ulquiorra levantándose como si no le hubiesen hecho nada pese a un leve corte en la cara que tenía.

\- Maldito infiltrado... ¡Confiesa! ¿Trabajas para Aizen, verdad? – gritó Soi-Fong preparada para luchar.

\- Si, y es lo unico que voy a decir – dijo Ulquiorra adoptando una posición de lucha – Y ahora voy a noquearte para que no interfieras en los planes de Aizen-sama.

\- Tú lo has querido – dijo Soi atacando con gran velocidad. Sin embargo, no pillo desprevenido a Ulquiorra quien contratacó y antes de que Soi tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, le dio una patada que la tiro contra el coche. Yoruichi no sabía cómo reaccionar y no se podía mover. Soi se recuperó rápidamente y vio como Ulquiorra sacaba un puñal dispuesto a utilizarlo. Soi se levantó y Ulquiorra la atacó velozmente. Soi esquivaba y esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar. Poco a poco, le hizo un par de cortes a Soi hasta que intentó dar una gran estocada. Soi se dio cuenta y utilizo ese momento para arrebatarle el puñal y darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, lanzándolo al otro lado de la carretera. Soi no perdió el tiempo y le asesto un par de golpes más, noqueándolo en el proceso.

\- Yoruichi, busca algo con lo que pueda atarlo y dejarlo aquí sin posibilidad de escapar.

\- D-de acuerdo – dijo Yoruichi saliendo de su estado. Encontró una especie de cuerda en el maletero y se la dio a Soi, quien se encontraba llamando a su banda y dando instrucciones.

\- Haced todo lo que os he dicho, yo llegaré lo más pronto posible – dijo Soi. Había pedido que solo Hisagi y algunos miembros de la banda de menor rango de lucha viniesen a encargarse de Ulquiorra. El resto ya estaba en camino a la residencia de los Shihouin. Soi colgó y ató a Ulquiorra en un árbol por ahí, lo ocultó un poco para no llamar la atención y se subió al coche.

Mientras conducían, Soi explicó brevemente la situación a una confundida Yoruichi. Las dos estaban preocupadas por Jin, pero Soi tranquilizó a su novia diciéndole que sus amigos se ocuparían de Aizen.

...

\- Aizen, he recibido la llamada de quien seguía a Ggio Vega – decia Urahara.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó un Aizen impaciente.

\- Todo va según lo previsto, esas dos están de camino – dijo un sonriente Urahara.

\- Así que conseguiré a la joven Shihouin junto al desgraciado de su padre...

\- Si, pero ya has prometido que me permitirás hacer algo antes de acabar con ellos – dijo Urahara con una mirada sombría.

\- Tranquilo, seguiremos el plan a la perfección – dijo Aizen acariciándose el pelo – Jin, vas a sufrir por la muerte de mi difunto padre. Pagarás todo lo que sufrí multiplicado por cien veces – le decia Aizen a Jin, quien se encontraba amordazado y atado a una silla. También estaba vendado por lo que no podía ver a esos desgraciados. Todo había pasado muy rápido, no había muchos guardaespaldas ese día y por eso ni se había enterado de que estaba bajo ataque. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, ya le habían noqueado y solo pudo ver esos característicos ojos malvados y marrones de los Aizen. Al despertar, ya no podía ver nada pero sabía que estaba aún en su despacho, pues reconocía la silla en la que se encontraba sentado. No dejaba de pensar en que ese día perdería la vida. Solo esperaba que su hija haya podido coger ese avión y no la capturasen como a él. Sabía que se encontraba con Soi-Fong y rezaba para que la muchacha fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a su hija.

\- Voy a prepararme para recibir a nuestras queridas estrellas – dijo Urahara ajustándose el gorro. Sin más, marchó del lugar ante la impotencia de Jin al no poder hacer nada.

...

Ichigo y Renji habían encontrado la residencia de los Shihouin destrozada y con los guardaespaldas noqueados. El lugar estaba plagado por los esbirros de Aizen, quienes al verlos, no dudaron en atacarles. Ichigo y Renji eran los unicos que habían conseguido avanzar un poco antes esa interminable oleada de enemigos. Ikkaku y Yumichika se había quedado atrás enfrentándose a un par de "Espadas" como se habían hecho llamar. Estaban ya en la planta donde se encontraba la oficina de Jin, cuando aparecieron dos enemigos más. Estos parecían más fuertes que los demás, por lo que dedujeron que eran Espadas. Ellos eran Grimmjow y Szayel. El primero era un maniático de la lucha, mientras que el segundo era un científico loco. Ichigo se enfrentaba a Grimmjow y Renji a Szayel. Parecían estar bastante parejos y esperaban poder derrotarlos lo más pronto posible, pues podían no ser capaces de rescatar a Jin. Esperaban que Soi viniese lo antes posible.

...

Soi y Yoruichi decidieron entrar por el parking para no levantar sospechas. Soi-Fong estaba tan concentrada en ir sigilosa que no se dio cuenta de que se había separado de Yoruichi. Fue un descuido estúpido por su parte y ahora no podía encontrarla. Llamaba a su número, pero no se lo cogía. Ahora estaba totalmente furiosa y no pararía hasta que encontrase a su novia.

Por otro lado, Yoruichi seguía a Kisuke, quien la había encontrado en el parking y el dijo que la siguiese. Iba a llamar a Soi pero Kisuke el dijo que ella actuaría impulsivamente al verle y que era mejor que dejasen que fuese a rescatar a Jin por su cuenta mientras ellos dos pensaban en un plan para asegurar la vida de Jin si Soi se encontraba en apuros. Yoruichi confiaba ciegamente en Kisuke, quien no dejaba de sonreír ya que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Una vez llegado a la planta donde se encontraba el cuarto de Yoruichi, Kisuke noqueo a Yoruichi y la llevó al despacho de los Shihouin. Ahí estaban Aizen quien apuntaba con una espada al cuello de su padre. Yoruichi despertó y al verse en esa situación, intentó ir hacia donde estaba su padre, pero Kisuke la tenía bien cogida y no pudo soltarse de su agarre.

\- Hola, Yoruichi. Yo soy Aizen – se presentó el hombre – Supongo que no sabes mucho sobre mí y mucho menos las razones por las que quiero vengarme de tu familia. Por eso voy a explicarte lo que hizo tu padre con mí familia. Todo empezó cuando nuestras familias se unieron en unos negocios turbios para conseguir muchísimo dinero. Eso era la venta de droga – dijo Aizen paseando por el despacho bajo la mirada atenta de una amordazada Yoruichi – Nuestros padres era grandes socios y siempre se llevaron bien... – proseguía Aizen mientras se servía una copa de whisky – Todo hasta que tu padre traicionó al mío – dijo el hombre mientras tiraba la botella de whisky cerca de donde estaba inmovilizado Jin. Los cristales se esparcieron provocándole un par de cortes a Jin. Yoruichi intento soltarse otra vez pero falló de nuevo – La policia había descubierto el negocio y ofrecieron a tu padre librarse de todos los cargos si entregaban la última mercancía y daban a un culpable. Como puedes adivinar, tu padre entregó al mío, pero este se lo esperaba por lo que atacó al tuyo – dijo mientras tomaba un par de tragos de su bebida – Si, mí padre estaba en desventaja ya que Jin tenía a la policia de su lado... Pero como mínimo se hubiese llevado su vida de no ser por el dichoso Fong que el protegió con su vida. Mi padre intentó no meter a los Fong en medio, pero Zheng tenía honor y murió en lugar de Jin. Era otra desgracia para la familia Fong, provocada por este hombre de aquí – dijo Aizen dándole un puñetazo a Jin, quien se retorcía de dolor – El incendio que mató a los hermanos Fong junto casi a la madre e hija menor fue provocado intencionadamente por Jin. Si, como lo oyes. Necesitaba que Zheng el protegiese a él y a su querida familia. Para eso necesitaba que Zheng no tuviese nada y que solo se dedicase a cumplir ordenes. Y funcionó, una vez entregada la herencia de los Fong a su hija menor, ya no tenía ninguna preocupación y nada el impediría cumplir su deber. La muerte, era prácticamente una bendición para Zheng. Tras la entrega de mí padre y su posterior muerte en la cárcel, tu padre vivía una vida tranquila pero se ahogaba en el alcohol para olvidar el pasado que el atormentaba. No sabía que el hijo del que una vez fue su socio, volvería para tomar venganza. Y aquí estamos ahora, dispuestos a llevarlo a cabo. Kisuke tiene algo preparado para ti – dijo Aizen sonriendo malévolamente.

\- Escúchame bien, Yoruichi, solo quiero una cosa de ti y dejaremos a tu padre libre – decía Kisuke – Vas a destrozarle el corazón a Soi-Fong y por ende te lo destrozarás a ti. Tanto para Aizen como para mí nos parece un pago justo. Tú padre no morirá si haces lo que quiero, pero sufriréis los dos. Tú por el corazón destrozado y él por verte en ese estado – decíais Kisuke mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Ahora vas a hacer lo que te diga si no quieres ver morir a tu padre y probablemente a Soi-Fong con tus propios ojos.

...

Soi-Fong había llegado a la planta donde estaba el cuarto de Yoruichi. Ya había revisado las plantas anteriores, pero no había rastro de Yoruichi. Había podido observar algunos cadáveres pero no obtenía ninguna pista del paradero de Yoruichi ni tampoco del de Jin. Revisaba cuarto por cuarto, cuando escuchó ruidos precisamente en el cuarto de Yoruichi. Se acercó sigilosamente y sintió un horrible escalofrío al escuchar gemidos... De Yoruichi. Estaba inmóvil y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Lo que vio hizo que casi se desmayara. Yoruichi estaba desnuda y encima del desgraciado de Urahara. No dudo ni un segundo y tiró la puerta de una patada, dispuesta a matar a Kisuke.

\- ¡Reza tus ultimas palabras, Urahara! – dijo apartando a Yoruichi de él y cogiéndole del cuello lo más fuerte que podía. Su furia era tal que sabía que le mataría en segundos pero sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y soltó a Urahara por el dolor. Estaba mareada pero pudo enderezarse un poco y ver que quien la había golpeado no era ni más ni menos que Yoruichi con una especie de estatuilla en la mano - ¿Q-que haces, Yoruichi? – dijo una desconcertada Soi.

\- Deteniendo tu salvaje intento de asesinar a mí Kisuke – dijo Yoruichi intentando actuar lo mejor que podía. La vida de su padre estaba en riesgo y la de la propia Soi. Le dolía en el alma lo que estaba haciendo, pero era mejor tener a Soi odiándola pero viva.

\- ¿A tu Kisuke? Muy bien, dime con que te ha amenazado este bastardo y te juro que no dejaré que nada pase – dijo Soi enrabiada.

\- No me ha amenazado, le quiero, Soi – dijo Yoruichi – Creía que solo le consideraba mi mejor amigo pero poco a poco he empezado a darme cuenta de que estoy enamorada de él.

\- Así es, Soi-chan, Yoruichi y yo nos hemos estado viendo en el último mes y hemos comprobado que nos amamos – dijo Urahara recomponiéndose de su casi muerte a manos de Soi.

\- Si crees que me tragaré esa mierda, vas listo Urahara – dijo Soi desenvainando su wakizashi – Ahora sí que eres hombre muerto – dijo dispuesta a matarle. Estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe cuando Yoruichi se puso en medio. Haciendo que Soi se parase en seco - ¡Quítate de mi camino, Yoruichi! ¡Merece morir! – decía Soi enfurecida.

\- Si le tocas un solo pelo, te aseguro que la que merecerá morir serás tú – dijo Yoruichi fingiendo rabia hacia Soi, quien empezaba a creer que lo que le decían era cierto.

\- Todo este tiempo... ¿Que ha significado para ti? – preguntaba Soi-Fong con la cabeza agachada, con gotas de sangre cayendo de esta, como recordatorio de quien le había atacado.

\- Si te soy sincera, nada, solo te estaba utilizando. Jamás había tenido una relación antes y pensaba que me sentía atraída por la chicas y por ti. Descubrí que todo era mentira en cuanto besé a Kisuke – dijo Yoruichi aguantándose las ganas de decir que todo era un acto, que lo hacía por el bien de Soi y de su padre.

\- Así que... Todos los Shihouin sois iguales – decía Soi apretando los dientes - ¡Muy bien! – dijo Soi levantando la cabeza y mirando con un terrible odio a Yoruichi. Tenía lagrimas contenidas en los ojos – Mi venganza se paga aquí y ahora – dijo Soi apuntando su wakizashi hacia Yoruichi. Antes de que Urahara o Yoruichi pudiesen decir o hacer algo, Soi-Fong había pateado a Yoruichi enviándola al otro lado de la habitación, dejando su libre paso hacía Urahara.

\- ¿Q-que piensas hacer, desgraciada? – decía Urahara temeroso. Estaba arrinconado en la esquina y sin armas con las que defenderse.

\- ¡Acabar con tu miserable vida! – gritó clavando su wakizashi en el corazón de Urahara lentamente.

\- ¡Hija de puta! – gritó Urahara intentando detener la espada pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Nos veremos en el infierno... – dijo Soi acabando con su vida. La sangre la había salpicado un poco pero esta ni se inmutaba. Yoruichi no se había recompuesto aun pero no lamentaba la muerte de su supuesto mejor amigo. Había hecho que Soi estuviese en ese estado. Ahora no sabía cómo actuar, puesto que Aizen seguía reteniendo a su padre y estaba segura de que no dudaría en matarle.

\- Aizen, dime donde estas – decía Soi-Fong cogiendo el microfono que tenía Urahara. Buscó el auricular y al cogerlo, tiró el cadáver del rubio sin pena.

\- Así que no has dudado en matar al estúpido de Kisuke... Bien, ven al despacho y tengamos una conversación tú y yo – dijo Aizen riéndose por lo bajo. Su verdadero plan había funcionado y se había desecho de Kisuke, el único que realmente podría haberle detenido por su inteligencia. Además, el padre de este había sido uno de los policias que habían participado en la caída de su padre, por lo que su venganza se había cobrado.

\- Perfecto – dijo y se dirigió al despacho de Jin Shihouin. Yoruichi seguía en estado de shock y hasta pasado unos minutos, no reaccionó. Se levantó y se vistió como pudo. Tras eso, se dirigía al encuentro de Soi y esperaba que su padre estuviese aún con vida.

...

Harribel estaba delante de la puerta del despacho, esperando eliminar a cualquier intruso que se le pusiese por delante. A través de su móvil, que le permitía controlar las cámaras, se percató de que alguien se acercaba a la planta donde se encontraban y llamó a Barragan para que fuese a comprobar de quien se trataba. Al tardar este en volver y al ver que todas las cámaras habían sido destruidas, esta sacó su wakizashi, dispuesta a luchar. Soi se acercaba lentamente y Harribel estaba confundida porque pensaba que la atacarían directamente.

\- ¡Alto ahí! Si no quieres morir, te aconsejo que te rindas inmediatamente – dijo Harribel – Soy la tercera Espada, Tia Harribel.

\- ... – Soi no decía nada y tampoco se detuvo. Levantó la mirada y miraba fijamente a Harribel mientras seguía su paso calmado.

\- ¡Detente! ¿Acaso no me has escuchado? – decía Harribel desconcertada. Soi-Fong se detuvo a centimetros de la rubia y esta le apunto con su wakizashi en el cuello.

\- Si tú amigo, el segundo espada, no ha sido capaz de causarme un rasguño – decía Soi mientras apartaba lentamente la wakizashi de su cuello - ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú me harás algo, siendo de menor rango? – dijo Soi con esos ojos fríos que habían regresado después de tanto tiempo. Desde que se había dado cuenta de la mentira que había vivido, sus ojos eran glaciales.

\- ¡No me tomes el pelo! – gritó Harribel atacando a Soi. Esta detuvo su ataque fácilmente y le dio un puñetazo enviándola hacia la puerta y destrozándola por el impacto. Aizen se levantó de la butaca para ver que pasaba y vio a Soi-Fong entrar.

\- No has tardado tanto como esperaba – dijo Aizen con una sonrisa.

\- Si pensabas que tus esbirros me entretendrían, estabas equivocado – dijo Soi-Fong mientras entraba y arrastraba a Harribel por el suelo – Eres un poco cruel al utilizarlos para demostrar mi fuerza.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Nos has utilizado, Aizen? – gritaba Harribel con furia mientras se quitaba del agarre de Soi. Más bien esta última la había soltado para ver que pasaba a continuación.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? No me servís para nada más – dijo Aizen con un tono glacial y una mirada cruel.

\- ¡Maldito seas, Aizen! – gritó Harribel y se lanzó a por Aizen. Sin embargo, esta fue detenida por Soi, quien la cogió del cuello y la levantó. Tenía intenciones de matarla pero Aizen se le adelantó y la mató de un disparo a la cabeza. Soi, al ver que sostenía un cadáver, lo tiró sin inmutarse y se sentó en una butaca. Todo esto bajo la mirada atenta de Yoruichi, quien había presenciado esa última escena horrorizada. Soi la miró de reojo fríamente pero volvió a fijar su mirada en Aizen.

\- Muy bien, Aizen, puedes hablar – dijo Soi apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

\- Te propongo vengarte de los Shihouin junto conmigo – dijo Aizen sirviéndole un vaso de whisky a Soi – Seguramente ya sabes todo sobre lo que le paso a tú familia, por eso te obsequio en bandeja de plata la vida de Jin Shihouin.

\- Si, lo sé todo – dijo Soi tomando un sorbo de su bebida – Hace poco concluí con mi investigación pero por el estúpido sentimiento del amor, decidí no clamar venganza. Incluso mis compañeros de mi banda me animaron a pedir como mínimo una explicación de Jin – dijo tomando más de su bebida – Acepto tú propuesta pero no sé que obtendrías a cambio.

\- A alguien muy poderosa, más que todos mis Espadas juntos bajo mi mandato. Serias mi guardaespaldas y te unirías a mi negocio – dijo Aizen tomando también de su vaso – Eso si, necesito vengarme por lo que me encargaré de ella – dijo señalando a Yoruichi. Esta no se movía, no creía lo que veía ni lo que escuchaba.

\- No tengo ninguna objeción – dijo Soi levantándose y yendo a por Yoruichi.

\- S-Soi... ¿Qué estás haciendo? – logró decir Yoruichi.

\- Vengándome de tu familia y de ti – dijo Soi-Fong mientras le daba un puñetazo a Yoruichi y aprovechar su momento de debilidad para atarla con una cuerda.

\- Soi... Lo que te dije antes era mentira – empezó a decir Yoruichi - ¡Te amo! ¡Todo lo hice por el bienestar de mi padre y el tuyo! ¡Me amenazaron con mataros si no hacia lo que ellos pedían! – gritaba Yoruichi totalmente desesperada.

\- Eso ya no importa, el daño está hecho y pagaréis por eso – dijo Soi mientras tiraba a Yoruichi al lado de donde se encontraba inmovilizado Jin.

\- Creo que vale mucho la pena que esto lo veas, Jin – dijo Aizen quitándole la venda a Jin. Jin estaba horrorizado con lo primero que vieron sus ojos. Delante de él estaba Soi-Fong apuntándole con su wakizashi. A su lado estaba Yoruichi gritando y en estado de pánico – Soi, te concedo el primer movimiento como muestra de nuestra alianza – dijo Aizen alejándose unos pasos y extendiendo sus manos a modo de ofrecimiento.

\- ¿Unas ultimas palabras, Jin? – dijo Soi mirándole sin pena alguna.

\- ¡No lo hagas Soi! ¡Haré lo que quieras, por favor! – gritaba Yoruichi desesperada - ¡No creas lo que dice Aizen, tiene que haber un error! Mi padre no haría tales cosas tan horribles...

\- ... – Soi no dijo nada, retiro su wakizashi y empezó a reírse desquiciadamente - ¿Qué tú padre no haría esas cosas? Jajajajajaja, permíteme dudarlo – decía Soi y parando de reír en seco – Omaeda me consiguió todos los informes y las declaraciones que hizo tu padre a la policia junto a un video de su confesión – dijo Soi enfurecida y se giró hacia donde estaba Jin - ¡Atrévete a negarlo, Jin!

\- No... Es cierto. Merezco morir – dijo Jin en una voz baja y rota.

\- Si tú mismo lo dices, es porque eres consciente de las atrocidades que has cometido – dijo Soi con voz plana – Ahora si, tus ultimas palabras.

\- Soi, Yoruichi... Lo siento – dijo el hombre agachando la cabeza esperando su final. Yoruichi le imploraba a Soi que se detuviese pero esta no la escuchaba.

\- Sayonara – dijo Soi mientras le atravesó el pecho con su wakizashi, dándole fin a la vida de Jin. La sangre la salpicó en la cara, sin inmutarse y con los ojos vacíos. Yoruichi gritaba enloquecida y quería deshacerse de lo que la tenía inmovilizada. Soi-Fong no mostraba arrepentimiento en su mirada, no mostraba ningún sentimiento. Se retiró un poco y Aizen se acercó.

\- Ahora es mi turno – dijo este sacando su pistola y apuntando a Yoruichi, quien no había dejado de gritar ni de llorar. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que la estaban apuntando con un arma. No hasta que Aizen quitó el seguro de la pistola y la apuntó en la cabeza. Le miró y comprendió la situación. Poco le importaba morir en aquel momento, no pensaba en nada ni en nadie. Cerró los ojos y esperó el disparo y no despertar nunca más. Pero no llegó y abrió los ojos para ver como Aizen había perdido la mano y había sido apuñalado por Soi.

\- ¿De verdad te creías que iba a asociarme con los de tú calaña, Aizen? – decía Soi-Fong con voz apagada y la mirada fría y profunda.

\- Maldita perra... – dijo Aizen escupiendo sangre y debilitándose poco a poco.

\- Con tú muerte termina mi venganza. Tú has provocado todo este desastre, culpa es la tuya de que Yoruichi me traicionará – dijo con rabia. No perdió más tiempo y lo partió en dos. El rio de sangre se extendía por el suelo y Soi estaba llena de sangre. Respiraba con dificultad debido al cansancio, al estrés y todas las emociones vividas. Se acercó a Yoruichi, la desató y la miró por unos segundos. Yoruichi estaba al borde de la locura, la miraba con odio y estaba segura de que la atacaría. Soi la miraba con frialdad. Sacó su móvil, llamó a algunos de su banda y les encargó que se ocuparan del resto. Tras finalizar la llamada, se retiró del lugar sin decir ni nada más.

...

**Lo sé, es una locura de capítulo. Ahora solo os queda esperar al siguiente capitulo para ver que consecuencias traen estos últimos hechos... Y el time-skip ya es un hecho, sed pacientes y veréis el porqué :D**

**No hay más fichas de momento, los personajes más recientes mencionados no son tan importantes xD**


End file.
